Reverse
by patattack750
Summary: Death was never a pleasant thing, not the first time not the second time and not the three thousandth time. Jaune had lost count of the number of times he was "sent back" sent back to save the world to save everything but fate is not always kind. And after a while, the benefactors of his that keep him in the fight decide to send him back with a bit of a twist to make things, lively
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright! Here it is, I've had this story on the back burner looking at my ass for half a year but now! Have the first chapter! It's _not_ going to be a rapidly updated story as I just wanted to get one chapter out of the way to get it done. In fact, I doubt I will update this story at all until some other ones are finished! Now until then enjoy some _falls_ as we are about to get real.**

* * *

 _Pain._ The pain was all Jaune could see all he could breathe all he could _think_ about was the pain. The awful _burning, searing, charring mind-numbing_ pain that threatened to overwhelm his senses and _break_ his mind as it shot through his body. Jaune cried out in anguish as white-hot tentacles of pure agony shot into his limbs and burrowed through his flesh and tunneled into his bones as his world was filled with crimson flames.

 _"AHHH!"_ The boy screamed at the top of his lungs as his vision seemed to explode in a burst of white torment as white-hot agony spread through his chest as the flaming scimitar entered his chest cavity striking past armor and splitting apart bone and flesh before twisting itself slowly, cruelly before ripping itself letting the boy tremble in torment bere collapsing to his knees in a pile of blood.

 _"GAK!_ " The boy spat out a wad of scarlet phlegm before gagging as a pile of crimson vomit exited his mouth, tingling his nose and burning his tongue as the acid lased bloody vomit left his system. As he sat their pant crying and screaming mentally beautiful haunting giggle entered his ears.

 _"Jaune, Jaune,_ _Jaune._ Isn't it about time you learned your lesson?"

A calm, smooth beatific voice said as Jaune force his head up to see a pair of searing amber eyes covering a beatific smile as a raven threaded woman smirked down at him as she wiped off the flaming scimitar free of his own fresh blood.

"I'll kill you!"

Jaune yelled at his attacker as the woman smirked at him. As her burning amber eyes held a trace of pure amusement.  
"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe. You are looking _quite_ wane there my dear night _knight_ bleeding out on the earth "

"Shut up!"

Jaune hissed before the women gave a beautiful melodic laugh that sounded like nails on a chalkboard to him as he gritted his teeth as the woman glared at him.

"My is that any way to talk to a lady? That's _not_ very knightly of you know?"

"Shut up! You bitch!"

Jaune yelled before a heel connected to his chin sending him flying forward into the dirt as a smug voice spoke up.

"Hey. Don't call the boss a bitch. _K?"_

A smug voice said as the woman chuckled beatifically.

 _"Mercury!_ Wasn't that a bit _harsh_ now? He's clearly on his last legs, and I doubt kicking him like that was very polite let alone good for his health you know?"  
Cinder cooed to her subordinate the damned assassin in grey and black as he shrugged his shoulders at his boos.

"Hey just doing my job right? Not like he's going to be alive much longer anyways right? I mean just look at his team."

The grey-clad assassin said calmly gesturing over his should as sickening slicking sound filled the air.

"That's the last one!"

Emerald said as she _finally_ finished slitting the throat of a smaller girl with red hair and teal eyes. Grimacing as the damn ginger put up one _helluva_ fight before Emerald could finally put her down for good. Who'd have thought the normal airheaded girl had it in her? Maybe seeing her lover get his own throat slit pushed her too far? Or maybe watching her friends die in Haven did the trick for... _What's her name again?_ Emerald though as the pale gingers real mane eluded her even though she had gone to school with the girl albeit briefly, the name of her latest victim escaped her.

 _Norse warrior, Strong Viking? Odin son? Or something?_ Emerald thought as the girl gave a final sickening gasp as her scythes slit her throat ear to ear making a bright red smile appear on her throat as she gave one final pain-filled gasped before she fell slwoly as she collapsed in a puddle of blood.

Her desecrated body filled with scars, cuts and broken bones as she was kicked her onto the equally desolate body of her _boyfriend?_ Emerald hazarded as the green-clad boy laid still on the ground ruined white and green pants and short torn apart while a steady stream of crimson dripped out of his body. Painting the grass and mud red as the dust rounds in his blood coated the cool brown dirty dirtying it with its presence and giving it an off-kilter pink color in the process.

"I'll _kill you!_ I'll kill you _all!"_ Jaune said as Cinder chuckled beatifically.

"You sure have a loud mouth, don't you? But come on, let's be realistic now, shall we? I'll _admit!_ You have gotten a _smidge_ better since our time at Beacon but be honest Jaune. Even _with_ your team you still lost."

Cinder said dropping her smug demeanor for an honest one she only used around trusted friends which she had none and people she was about to kill. And she _definitely_ had one of those as she smiled down at Jaune. Her amber eye glowing cruelly at the bleeding out boy as she stalked over to him.

"let's be honest if the _entirety_ of team RNJR failed to stop me when you had us outnumbered? What hope do you a broken, bleeding dying if I might add sad excuse for a knight have?"

"You murderer! I'-

"You'll _kill me_? Jaune my dear you are starting to sound like a broken record! Now you know you won't actually kill me, right? In fact, I doubt that you could lay a single _finger_ on me let alone do me any real harm. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you _actually_ mean me harm."

The woman said with mock surprise as she began to pace around the bleeding boy.

"Me your dear friend _Cinder Fall._ Who was nothing but kind to you? You wouldn't want to harm me now would you?"

"You killed them! You killed _everyone!"_

 _"Everyone?_ Well, that's an overstatement if I do say so myself. And _I do_. I don't remember killing _everyone_. In fact, I have not even killed that many people to be fair. Let's be realistic here, shall we? For posterity sake, if nothing else let's count how many of your _friends_ I have killed."

Cinder said as she began to raise her fingers as she began to contemplate her body count.

"I mean there _was_ your partner and _lover?_ If I heard the rumors correctly. Your partner, you _r friends,_ the _blonde girl_ , the _cat faunus_ , the _monkey faunus_ , the _Schnee_ you t _eammates, Ozpin_ , the Branwen twins of course. Can't forget about them you know?"

Cinder asked scratching her chin raising up then fingers as Jaune glared daggers at her.

"Then there was... Oh! That's right! How could I forget? Your _family._ That brings it up to _nineteen._ Your sisters were _quite_ the formidable foes if I do say so myself as were your parents but in the end, they charred quite nicely you know? That was a nice _Arc Barbeque_ I had in Ansel you remember? Of course, you do you saw it! Now speaking of barbeques I wonder how _you_ will cook?"  
Cinder asked as a ball of fire appeared in her hands as she walked over to Jaune sashaying her hips with a Beatific smile on her face.

 _"Bitch!"_

 _WHAP!_

Jaune's vision blurred as another force slammed into his face making his world turn upside down as he began to lose focus.

"Hey! What did I say about saying that to the boss?"

Mercury asked slamming a black colored boot into the back of Jaune's head forcing his face down into the muck. He held him there for a few seconds enjoying the pitiful strangling noises he gave off before Cinder sighed and waved him off.

"Enough! Mercury you are going to hurt the poor boy! We can't have that!"  
Cinder said with a faux passion as Mercury simply shrugged.

"If you say so, boss."

The boy said letting Jaune up as he gasped for air as he spat out the mud from his face.

"Jaune are you ok? Do you need a napkin?"

"I'll-  
The boy began before the sharp end of a scimitar tickled his jugular as she stopped talking.

"Now where were we? Ah yes! Your _family._ After I chared your relatives, I left them for the Grimm who despite their beastly nature do enjoy a good barbeque just as much as the next fellow you know? Who knew blondes tasted good? Well going by your relationship with the sister I bet you did your fair share of _tasting,_ of a blonde am I right."

Cinder said relishing the hate-filled glare that Jaune gave her as Mercury gasped.

 _"Whoa!_ You got with Yang blondie? _Respect!"_

Mercury said winking at Jaune with a cocksure smile as Jaune spat at him.

"We are friends nothing-

"Ah that's right I forgot to add her sister." Cinder said before crouching on the ground and reaching behind her not even grunting as she tossed a small red body in front of him. That laned in front of Jaune with a dull _thud!_ As he felt his heart break at the sight.

It was a _crumpled,_ bloody mess that was filled with scars burn marks, broken, shattered bones, and limbs that leaked blood from every conceivable orifice and was _breathing?!_ It seemed like a trick of the eye, a trick of the moonlight or some cruel, vindictive god but it was real! Ruby was alive she was breathing! He just needed to get her out of here and-

 _"Jaune... is that you?"_

A broken pain-filled voice asked as a lone silver eye opened up and stared tiredly at him. It was beaten black and purple and was bleeding profusely from its side as it seemed to sparkle with hope.

" _Ruby!_ Don't worry we're going to get out of here! We just need to wait ok! You are going to be ok!"

Jaune begged as Ruby's broken shattered body sputtered to life on the ground. Creaking in pain as blood spat out from her mouth.

"Jaune I-

 _FISHT!_

Ruby's voice was cut off as along orange arrow pierced through the back of her skull exploding out of her eye socket in a shower of blood and bone impaling her eye on its shaft and killing her instantly. As the girl went limp as all life left her body and as Ruby Rose _died._

 _"Ruby!_ " Jaune yelled at the top of his lungs as he saw his best friend mercilessly executed in front of him.

 _"NO!"_

He yelled at the top of his lungs as Ruby's body slumped forward, Her eyeball impaled on the glowing orange arrow, as her head fell down to the ground still as a rock. As bright red blood and pink with sharp pink brains and skull fell out of her corpse as Cinder chuckled beatifically behind him.

"Jaune. Jaune you really need to stop yelling you know? It's not good for your throat."

Cinder said waiting for a reply only to see the down blonde laying on the ground silent. Still, as the night sky as she cocked her head at him.

 _"Jaune?"_

" _~Jaune~?"_ Cinder cooed running a silky hand across his face only for a long line of liquid to fall on her velvet hands.

"What's this? No snarky come back? No smart mouthed reply for the woman whose caused you so much suffering? My, I almost fell insulted. _Almost."_

The woman said as she dragged a pair of immaculately manicured hands over his neck and-

"Kill me."  
Jaune said in a low voice a Cinder paused mid-rant.

"What was that?"

 _"Kill me."_  
The knight said as Cinder chuckled again in a haunting manner as she put her ear next to his.

"Say it louder. I'm a slightly hard of healing you know?"

"Kill me!"

Jaune finally yelled tears falling from his face making the woman giggled as she withdrew her scimitar and pointed it directly at his chest.

"My I thought you'd _never_ ask."  
Cinder said revealing her scimitar with a dramatic flourish as she pointed it at the dying blonde. Running it along with his wounds slicing into his flesh sending showers of agony into his veins and making him shudder.

"Just do it already!"

Jaune yelled as Cinder ignited the blade murmuring something under her breath as she lifted the burning sword high above her head pointing at his chest before a smirk came onto her face.

 _"No."_

"What?"

"No."

The woman said as she lowered her blade sending into nothing as Jaune recoiled.

"What do you mean no!"

"I mean I _won't_ kill you Jaune."

"Why!?"

"Because you _want_ that. You want to die to end this world of suffering that is your life. I won't _let_ you."  
Cinder said as she got close to the boy. So close that her burning amber eyes where scant inches from his making him shudder in fear, as he laked even the strength to spit.

"You are going to live a _long_ and _terrible_ regret-filled life knowing everything that I did. Knowing that I killed every last person that you ever loved or cared about while I go on to complete my goals."

"NO! Please! Don't... I ... I _can't_ live like this. I lost everything. My friends my family my team. Please, Cinder. If you have any mercy in your heart. Just kill me. Please."  
Jaune begged as Cinder smirked at him before swirl her weapon in a dramatic manner and putting it away in her cloak.

 _"No_." Cinder said as withdrew her sword and signaled to her minions.

"Emerald, Mercury we are moving out."

"We're leaving him alive mam?"

Emerald asked as she drew a bead on Jaune with her pistol as she frowned not wanting to leave any loose ends as she eyed the bleeding knight, idiot or not Jaune had been a thorn in their side and Emerald _hated_ persistent men.

"He is a loose end boss. You sure about it?"

"Yes. Now come along dears. We have a time schedule to keep if we are to avoid being late. You know how _she_ feels about us being late."

"Yes, mam."

The two said as the left the bleeding knight alone in the broked bloodied bodies of his friends.

" _Please. Don't go._ Don't let me _live._ "

Jaune whispered pathetically as the three figures walked away leaving Jaune alone staring at the broken eyeball less body of Ruby who's blood still flowed freely from her shattered eyeball. As it polled around her corpse dying the ground red as Jaune began to cry.

"Ruby... I'm so sorry." Jaune begged her for forgiveness to his dead friend as she laid silent bleeding onto the hard warm earth as time began to _pass..._

As the girl's body began to slump and slough as whatever ligaments kept her taught went slack, and she went full on to the ground as Jaune wept openly as he cried his eyes out onto the deceptively warm earth and _waited..._

He waited for seconds, minutes, hours, _days._ Time passed, days came and went as time past him by. It was far past the time when he could have gotten up and walked away from this. His aura had long since heald his crippled limbs, and he was fully capable of leaving, but he stayed, why would he go? He had nothing left to live for anyway. His family was _dead._ Ozpin was killed. For _good,_ this time Cinder made sure of that in Haven.

His friends were dead. _All_ of them dead. Yang had her heart pierced by a glowing spear in Haven; Blake was cut down alongside Sun in Atlas trying to find Winter who was by then already dead. Killed by Adam who left her head as a paperweight in Weiss's room.

Jaune grimaced as he could still hear desperate, shrill screams from her on that day. They were _haunting,_ so painful so disbelieving so despondent... Luckily she didn't scream long as less than a month later it was her own head being severed by a burning, flaming scimitar and placed on a pike in Menagerie in front of the Belladonna manner for all to see.

Those where just his Beacon friends and did not include the multiple other deaths or the death right in front of his face.

He watched slowly helplessly as Ruby's body began to stink as it lost it was once-rosy smell sweet smell and started to _rot._ It was a strange thing watching your best friends body _rot_. Watching as her flesh lost all color and became an even more chalky white. As her hair fell from her face and flesh began to slough as an _awful_ stink began to come from Ruby's usually strawberry scented body as her corpse began to break down

.  
As her other eye fell out of her skull plopping on the ground in a sickly wet _FWOP!_ As her once unique and lavish cloak was now tattered in blood and mud, as the body fell apart and the carrion eaters came and _feasted_ on the girl's flesh. As Ruby was broken apart and torn to bits.

He didn't need to see behind him to know that the same thing was happening to Nora and Ren. The people who had been his honorary brother and eighth sister. And best friends in the world who now lay silent their bodies never to move again. Their mouths never again to utter a long sigh in consented or list the most exquisite dream interpretations and a call to arms for syrupy action. No, now they were still more and more silent than a _sloth._

Their bodies were also decomposing by now. Slowly sinking into the warm eath of the Mistral soil. Being broken down by scavengers, birds, insects, and small animals. Their bodies where being broken down, desecrated and forgotten. Time lost its meaning to the boy as days and nights came and went to bother the boy a bit as Jaune laid silent in that still bloody meadow of their showdown.

In what was supposed to be the final engagement with Cinder. Thier final battle where they would finally b _eat the damned witch and finally save the world!_

And to be fair to Ruby in a way it was their _final_ battle, just not in the way she hoped for. Cinder was just too strong. She was _alway_ s too strong. She was too strong in Beacon when she was not a maiden. And after that? When she killed Yang's mom in Haven? She was nigh _unstoppable._ And they thought they would win? _Insane!_

The thought brought a harsh string of laughed from Jaune's throat as he remembers Ruby's words. Jaune had cautioned them he tried his best. Saying that they would lose. That there was no way in _hell_ that they could beat Cinder as they were now. But Ruby was..well she was _Ruby..._

When she came to rally them She gathered them as one as she spoke in such a rallying voice; she gave them such an impassioned speech that made them _want_ to believe. She made them want to be better. Wanted them to stand up. Stand together as towering pillars against of light the darkness. She wanted them all to act as a Beacon of light in the sea of Black.

She made them believe that they had a _chance_! That even if they were outclassed out skilled and overall outmatched they would not only survive, but they could _win!_ That hey had friendships that they had weapons! They had a plan! And more importantly, they had each other! And most of all we had hope! And that was something that Cinder and her minions would never have, and as long as they fought together as friends that they would _always_ survive.

And for a time Jaune believed her as he pushed his pessimism to the side and allowed himself to think that they could do better. That they could be better. And it had gotten them all _killed._

As he sat in the clearing the sun had finally set again as he was greeted by the sight of a perfect broken moon star-filled night sky, it was beautiful in a way-  
 _SNAP!_

A twig snapped in the distance as the boy turned his head lazily as Jaune saw a lone Beowulf coming out of the forest. Blood red eyes and slobbering jaw snapping at him as he let out a long tired sigh. As the monster stalked forward. The creature snapped its jaws in anticipation Jaune closed his eyes.

 _"Ruby. Pyrrha. Guys. I'll be with you soon."_ Jaune said in a calm voice as the monster got closer. Stalking forward menacingly as it stalked forward snapping its jaws as it growled at him.

A harsh laugh left his throat as he let himself wallow in the irony of his situation. "I guess I get to see you guys huh? Who thought it would be so soon? At least I get to have some damned rest finally. I-

 **"You look like you could use some help!"**

A strange sing-song voice said as Jaune jerked his head to the left only to open his eyes in shock. There in front of him was a kid. No a _child._ She stood three feet tall with _light brown_ sun-kissed skin and a _smirk_ on her lips. She had long flowing _pure silver_ hair and bright _purple_ eyes. She was wearing a hilariously oversized pair of silver _cowboy boots_ and a searing white blazer the covered her upper and mid body.

"What are you doing here!?"

Jaune yelled felling in his grip on _Crocea Mors_ tighten inexorably. If this child were here, then the Grimm would kill them both!

"Kid you need to leave! There's a Grimm here and-  
Jaune began before the kid wave him off.

" **You mean _that_ thing?"** The child asked pointing to the Grimm who was now curled up in a ball whimpering at the top of its lungs as it refused to approach the two. As Jaune paused as he saw a Grimm _cower_ in fear.

"What the hell? Why is it so scared? Grimm doesn't get scared!"  
Jaune said the child giggled. It might have been a child's voice, but to Jaune, it was the single most _disturbing_ sound he had ever hear in his life.

It even put Cinder's damned haunting giggle to shame as he felt his blood run cold.

" **They do if there's something _more_ powerful then them in the area."**

The girl said calmly as she stalked over to Jaune giving him a glimpse of a long purple tail coming from her back with a heart shaped tip to it as Jaune opened his mouth.

"Who are you?"

Jaune asked as he noticed the girls long purple tail and similar eyes as he decided she was _not_ a human but also not a faunus. So what the hell was-

" **The name's _Mink!_ And I am here to make you an offer you can _not_ refuse!"**

The _girl_ said as Jaune blinked owlishly at her. "Mink? What are you talking about?"

" **Like I said! I am what you might call in layman's term... Well, I'm a _daemon."_**

The thing said like it was the most obvious thing in the world as Jaune blinked owlishly at it.

 _"What?!"_

 **"Like I said. I'm a _daemon_ , and I'm here to _help_ you."**  
The _daemon_ said sitting down a few feet from his face crossing her legs as her tail came up to scratch her head leaving her with a deceptively innocent appearance.

"Help... how?'  
Jaune asked still not sure he was not hallucinating this as another near death mirage as she smirked at him.

" **Well let's see you just lost your friends, your family and _all_ of your hope at life. Along with watching everyone you ever loved or cared about get butchered by a woman in red right? Well, I'm here to give you a chance to _save_ them."**

 _"How?!"_

Jaune asked shouting at the _thing_ before recoil as its mouth split open into a devious smile revealing _far, far_ too many teeth as it's tail began to swish happily.

" **Simple. What would you do if I told you that I could send you back... back in time? Back to a place where you could train build to become stronger. And have a chance to save your friends?"**

"You can do that?! Please! Mink! You have to help me!"  
 **"And I _will!_ I will! You just need to give me something in return."**

"What do you want?"

 **"What do you have to _offer?"_**

Mink asked cocking her head inquisitively at the human in front of her as Jaune reached for his pockets.

"I... I don't have any money."

" **Jaune? Did you just try bribe a daemon with m _oney? Really?_ I know you are not the _smartest_ guy out there but seriously."**

"I have armor! The clothes on my back! Th-  
 **"Jaune come on. I'm a daemon! Think about it! What do I _want?"_**

The thing asked as Jaune gulped as he lost all color to his face. "I... I have my _soul."_

 **"Your _soul?_ I don't want your soul! Jeez! What is it with humans and always thinking that I want their souls of all things? What am I even going to do with them! Start a damn _bobblehead collection!?"_**

The daemon? Ranted as Jaune stared dumbly at her.

"Then... If you don't want my soul or my money what do you want from me?"

 **"Well,"** she said sitting up again her still hilariously oversized cowboy boots near reaching her chin as she sauntered over to him.

" **I have had a _long_ day of working out with mortals, and it's made me famished! Seeing as I have yet to eat, I am quite hungry. You could always give me a bite to eat!"**  
The demon said going to the boy and pointing directly at his chest where his heat was and making him squeal.

"You want to eat my heart?!" Jaune asked his face blanching in panic as the demon sighed.

 ** _"No!_ Your fool! What do I look like a monster? Why would I want to eat a humans heart?"**

"If you don't want my heart then what do you want in me? My Bones-

 **"No silly! Your _emotions!_ Daemons love them!"**

Mink said with a flourish of her arms as Jaune stared blankly at her.

 **"Let me explain flesh bag. We can't have them ourselves so when we see humans going through all this _love, hatred, sadness, fear_ it's like catnip to us! The more powerful and strong the emotions the better they taste!'**

"Do. Do you get off on watching us suffer?"

 **"More or less."**

"You pieces of shit," Jaune said with a bitter tone to his words as the thing grinned an inhumanly broad grin showing off an impossibly large amount of teeth.

" **Hey! Watch your language young man! Do you want a chance not to save your friends or not?'**

"I'll do anything to save them. Name your price," Jaune said in a steely voice as the demon's eyes sparked to life and were filled with baleful purple fire.

 **"Now _that's_ what I like to hear meat sack! I knew that you were a catch from when I first met you, but since your being a good boy I'm gonna to make you an _extra_ special offer!"**

"Extra special? Forgive me if I don't jump to my feet."

 _"_ ** _Sarcastic?_ I like it! Anyways meat bag here's the deal. You are going to be sent back in time by me for as long as it takes to save your friends. But in return! You agree to let me and all of my... _compatriots_ in the _seventh realm of pleasure_ to feed off your emotion as you do so!"**

The demon said making Jaune grimace.

"Fine. Just do it."

Jaune said the demon snapped her fingers like a piece of old smelling parchment as the paper fell out of her palm and shoved it into his palm.

 **"Sign on the dotted line. By agreeing on to this, you agree to allows us to monitor your everyday life and feast, on every last one of your emotions while I send you back time and time again until you finally save your friends."**

"And once I _do_ save my friend? What happens then?"  
Jaune asked as the thing smirked at him in a smug manner.  
 **"Then _nothing!_ You live your life, with no hitches or hangups! You get to relish your victory until you eventually die."**  
"And my _soul?_ "  
 **"Your's to keep. This is only for the meal! Your soul is in no danger from us meat rack."**

Mink said bowing slightly to Jaune as he gave the _thing_ a hard glare staring it down before a heavy sigh left his mouth.

"Fair enough."  
Jaune said taking an antique feather pen that Mink made appear somehow in a puff of purple smoke as he signed his name on the paper. Wincing as he saw his own blood on the document. Before Mink took the paper and did the same.

 **"Good job meat bag. I Hope you have better luck next time."** Mink said as she snapped her finger and the word turned purple. As the human let out a scream that defied the limits of a human larynx as he was ripped out of reality and tossed back in time...

* * *

 **" And _that!_ Makes attempt number four hundred and fifty-seven!"**

Mink said happily as bleeding Jaune Arc came out in a purple cloud as Mink grinned at him. Coughing up a mouth full of blood as baleful energy glowed around him as chaotic energy began to heal his wounds as Mink licked her lips as the _exquisite!_ The scent of emotions fell off of him making her mouth water as hatred, despair, fear, and hope fell off him making her drool.

It was like going to _heaven!_ Or her work office now that her own private _realm_ was set up and fully functioning as the bleeding panting human was sent into her real in could of smoke.

Instantly she felt her legs quake as the plethora of emotions that he radiated came over her. Fear, Hatred, Pain, love, loss, Anger. It was a smorgasbord of goodness that made Mink sigh in happiness as the human coughed up bloodily onto her tiled floor. Of her personal realm in the cathedral of the damned.

 **"How's it going there flesh sack? Anywhere near your end?"**  
Mink asked the panting bleeding human as he glared at her.

" _Again!_ Send me back again!"

The human said as the daemon paused to take a good whiff of his emotions taking time to revel in their scent before nodding to him.

 **"Eager are we? That's what I like to hear! You know Jaune I like this you _a lot_ better than the _other_ one! You are much more of a go-getter! You don't complain like him! He's always going on about. _Mink!_ _I don't want to be in the gamer! Mink! I want my soul back! Mink I don't want to kill people-_**

 _"I_ don't care about him, Mink! I just need to save my friends now send me back!" Jaune snapped as Mink smirked at him.

 **"As you say,"** Mink said ss he snapped her fingers and the human disappeared in a puff of smoke as Mink smirked at him. Out of all the Jaune's she saw this one was the one she liked. As he rarely spoke to her for longer than one minute and always wanted to do his damn job. Unlike his damned alters that complained all the time, this one was _grateful!_

 **"And he tastes delicious!"**  
Mink said as she licked her lips taking up some more of that sweet, sweet ager as hse liker her lips. She could wait for the human to return so she could take a more personal taste as Mink licked her lips as the human left her.

* * *

 **"Jaune we need to _talk."_**

The demon said as Jaune growled to her.

"Mink! Again!" Jaune yelled panting heavily as Mink sighed in frustration.

" **Jaune that was attempt number _two thousand!_ Are you sure you're putting enough work into this?"**  
Minka asked her nose furrowing at the mortal. Before he was once a raw, visceral spread of emotions, _Hate love lust fear!_ All bombarded her in a brutal cacophony of smells that Now he was getting more _refined_. Now he smelled of _discretion, planning, cunning._ All.. _. edible_ feelings to be sure but nowhere near the pure spread of emotions that came off of the mortal now...

"Mink just do it!'

" **Fine. Fine. As you say."** Mink said as she snapped her fingers and the boy disappeared. This was _not_ good... Jaune was giving off less and fewer emotions. Meaning he was loosing all of his taste! At this rate, he would become a net loss for her at a time when Mink could _ill_ afford a loss! She was so close! She just needed two more gamer contracts and she would be golden! She already had three new gamers now she just needed to hold on! As Mink knew that she did _not_ no she could _not_ tolerate failure...

* * *

 **"Jaune. This has to stop."** Mink said as she looked up at her counter to see he was clearly past the _three thousand_ attempt mark now. And while this was normally _not_ a problem for the daemon as human emotions tended to get stronger and more delicious per repetition this was a problem. The human had lost a step or _five hundred_ over his do-overs over the years to be precise. As the boy glared daggers at her.

"Mink I Can still fight! I'm getting better!"

Mink sighed the human spoke the truth. He was getting better. He was steadily and effectively breaking down the barriers that fate threw at him and was inch by inch succeeding in saving his world. At this rate it ous only take another _twelve thousand cycles_ for him to achieve victory. But!

This was starting to get _boring!_ Jaune had gone from a bright hot ball of emotions that every daemon from a _lowly crossroad_ daemon to the mighty _Dagon!_ Could salivate over to a cold hard efficient ball of emotionless apathy that not even the most carrion of daemons would consider appeasing!

 **"Jaune. We need to make some _changes_ to your deal." **

Mink said as the human suddenly growled at her.

"You said you would send me back for as long as it took!"  
The human glared cold efficient felling falling from his cool cerulean eyes as Mink barely! Tasted the faintest hints of anger and loss in him as she shook her head.

" **And I will! I will! I am bound by my word. And my word is good. It's just you need to draw more ratings, so I'm going to be _altering_ your next journey to the past!"**

"What do you mean by altering?"

Jaune asked raising a spurious eyebrow to Mink as she smiled at him.

 **"I'm going to be _twisting_ with fate a bit."**

"Mink...

 **"I'm going to be sending you back in time _without_ your memories of the future.'**

 _"Mink!?_ That would kill the entire point of my journey!"

 **" _Calm down_! Clam down meat sack I'm not totally screwing you over here! Remember how I sad I would be altering things?"**

"Yeah?'

" **Well as it turns out you have been quite the ladies man in your attempts to save the world. You've been dating and bedding I might add some pretty impressive woman! Form your partner. _Pyrrha Nikos_ , to the adorable _Ruby Rose,_ Her sister _Yang Xiao-long_ , the enigmatic _Blake Belladonna. Weiss Schnee, Coco Adel, Velvet Scarletina._ Hell, you even dated _Neo_ that one time round when lost your shit and went to the bad guy's side to beg for clemency!"**

Mink said with a happy expression in her eyes as she sighed happily.  
" **Remember that trip? I sure do! Now _that_ was a run! Your emotions her all over the place. _Fear! Vice! Love! Lust!_ It was amazing! Why don't you go back and do that huh? You seemed to enjoy being a criminal!"**

"That was a _mistake."_

 **"Your dating the ice cream queen or the bad guys?"**

"The bad guys. Dating her was _not_ a mistake not now not ever. Neo is... Neo is _hurt_. And what she doe is _not_ her fault..."

 _"_ ** _See!_ That's what I'm talking about! That's the spark! That's the juicy good stuff that we _need_ for you to get back! You lost your emotions kid! You had such a good thing going too! You gave these ladies so much love and care! You made them all every last one of they fall deeply and truly in love with you! When you were their paramour your ratings where through the roof!"**

 **"But _now_ as this hard cold shell? I mean don't get me wrong I dig the cold badass look as much as the next mind daemon but seriously! With no emotions? No kick-ass one-liners! Come on man! We got to change that!"**

"What do you mean?"  
Jaune said not flinching as he moved towards her n the strange ground of the chamber as Mink barely detected any anger in him as she sighed.

 **"What I mean is I'm going to send you back blind. But! I am going to be sending every girl you ever fell for back with all thier memories and feelings intact of you. And fill them with that _burning, searing passion_ you had at the _beginning_ of this deal!"**

"Mink! the; at not fair!"

 **"What's the problem! You are going to go back in time with a bevy of beautiful women who will want to be with you to fight for your cause!"**

"But Mink what about me!?"

" **You will default to _whatever_ you did before you ran away from home the first time around. What were you like _five?_ To go on a road trip that turned into a _decade-plus journey_ to get into Beacon."**

"Mink wait!" Jaune said yelling at the demon as she shook her head.

" **Too late! My minds made up!"**

Mink said before snapping her finger and turned the world into purple.

* * *

Blue eyes shot open as Jaune jumped to his feet.

 _"It's time,"_ Jaune said out loud as his tiny four-year-old body ran through his house. Being the youngest sibling out of eight gave him plenty of boons in life. One of them was him waking up far before his elder siblings or parents as he crept through the old wooden wall of his house in Ansel.  
It was five am and Jaune was as silent as a mouse and faster than a comet as he quickly and efficiently snuck through his large wooden house.

"I just need to be quick!"

Jaune said under his breath as bypassed the sleeping family members tiptoeing past his parent's bed avoiding waking his mother and father, or his seven elder siblings as Jaune did not want to deal with his parents or sisters as he entered his family's lush living room looking past the one dinner table to see his _prize._

 _"There!"_ Jaune hissed she near sprinted over the floorboard and bounded to his prize.

 _Crocea Mors_. The iconic sword of the Arc family along with its accompanying shield lay in a small glass case as Jaune pulled up the nearest chair and hopped up to it.

"Here we go. That's it! Just like _that!"_ Jaune said as he worked the stolen key taken from his father last night as Jaune faked an illness to take it from him into the slot opening the case and freeing the prize antiqued from its slumber.

"There we go-

 _WHOA!_

Jaune yelled as the wight of the weapons nearly sent him toppling as his childlike body was barely able to hold them.

"Why are they so heavy!?" Jaune hissed to himself as he fought to maintain balance as he cursed and leaped down.

Either way, it was no matter! He thought he drug his protesting limbs outside and into the crisp morning air of Ansel.

This was it! Jaune was finally old enough to start his journey to become a _true hunter_! Just like his father who also ran away from home at the age of four to start his life as a hunter! Just like his father Nicholas Jaune would do the same thing!

With _Crocea Mors_ on his back and a pep to his step. With a backpack full of _all_ the essentials he would need for a lifetime of roughing it battling Grimm and saving the world! Including but not limited to snack candy bars and every issue of _X-ray and Vav_ he could find! Jaune took his first step on his journey.

As Jaune took his first steps on his journey all over the world eight pairs of eyes open across the world as _Silver, Emerald, Lilac, Amber, White, Brown, Gold,_ and _tri-colored_ eyes opened up with a gasp and eight mouths opened up to let cry a single word from their lips. _"Jaune."_ The voices said so fully saturated and filled with emotion as the denizens of the seventh realm all licked their lips at the beginning of another _good meal..._

* * *

 _"Jaune!"_ Ruby yelled as she dove past a burning spear of flickering fire barreled knocking him to the side. Saving his life in a desperate move only to see her friend leap over to her before a flaming sword pierced her chest. Stabbing her clear through her heart and -  
 _'RUBY!"_  
Jaune yelled blue eyes crying in pain only for a spear to piece the back of his neck making Ruby shout out his name. Before cursing silently as darkness overcame her sending her back into a blank space an-

 _"HAH!"_ Ruby gasped as she bolted out of bed. She was back. Back in Patch. Back in time. And once again she _failed._ She got _killed._ She got her friends _killed_. Her sister _killed_ and she got Jaune _killed_. _Again._ As Ruby checked her body, grimacing as she looked at her soft pink sheets she was a child once again. Only around three in Patch and her body was covered in a cold sweat. As she sat bolt upright in her small red bed glaring forward with death in her silver eyes.

As she panted heavily on the bed, she curled her fist onto her bed ass he growled in anger. This was well over her third hundred repeat, and she was once again defeated by Cinder. She tried to save the day, but she failed. She got everybody killed _again._ As tears fell from her eyes Ruby quickly quashed them as she shook her head and started to move.

Not letting herself get taken down by guilt she stelled her self and got out of her bed. A gasp enters her body as her cold, tiny feet, and her _normal knees_ hit the floor of her house. She forgot how short she was even as a child Ruby was never tall. As she looked around her small room in Patch marveling at how everything in her room was larger than her.

Not wanting to waste even one second Ruby decided to do what she always did when she came back in time, she _trained._ It was one of the two joys she found in her life ever since the first dozen repeats. During those first frantic hellish times, Ruby had no idea how she was going back in time only that she was doing it or how long it would last but she needed to make the most of it.

The other thing that made her life worthwhile was a tall blonde with blue eyes who was probably at home in his bed if he hadn't left for his _road trip_ as he called already. But that was ok Jaune was going to be with her and Ruby had time though. More than a decade until she met Torchwick then Ozpin and got to see her white knight and finally she that same self-assured smile that made this hell worthwhile. But until then she did what she always did. She left her room and went to _train..._

As she crept through the still silent house of her childhood, long shadows followed her as she crept through the early morning light she had to marvel at just how short she really was. As at best she was at roughly a quarter shorter than every chair table and ask as she crept through the house. The wooden floor didn't even creak under her lightweight. Another advantage of being so small?

She guessed as she made her way down the hallway. Pausing in front of a large wooden door with a fire sigil painted on it as a familiar grunt made her heart soar as she had confirmation that Yang was indeed alive with both arms. Though that always happened. She hadn't fought Adam. Beacon had not fallen, and she had Uncle Qrow Sum-

Ruby paused as her heart once again threatened to stop as she realized that right here right now her mother was _alive._

When she first learned of that, she had run to her bed wailing her eyes out and telling mom the who story of time travel the fang and Beacon.

At the time her parents simply told her that she had a bad dream and her mother in a way that only she could rock her back to bed and for a time Ruby thought it would be ok then Summer died, and she knew it _wasn't_ a dream.

As she reached the outside of the door to Patch, she took a deep breath inhaling the Patch air as she took her first steps and the training began.

* * *

 _"Mommy_! What's going on!?"  
A child with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes yelled as his mother cradled him in her arm. As the two ran down a shaking concrete hallway as bright red warning lights filled the air with a piercing klaxon that gritted the woman's ears.

"Calm down baby! You mommy's just going to go on a trip all right?"

Yang asked wincing in pain. Sprinting through the building as the crumbling concrete walls shook with the weight of massive explosions. As she cradled her child, who struggled in her arms.

"Where's _daddy?_ What going on!?"

The small boy asked as another explosion rocked the hallway and Yang cursed.

"Your father is off trying to get himself _killed_ , and we are trying not to let him!"

Yang hissed before instantly regretting as she saw the terrified look on her son's face.

"Listen. B-

"Yang get down!"

A familiar voice yelled as a Blonde man ran in front of her forcing Yang and her son to the ground as he pushed them out of the cross section of a hallway, falling flat on the ground before kicking bolt upright only to be torn in _two._

 _FIT! FIT!_

Yang paused as she watched her husband for over two years Jaune Arc was suddenly reduced to a nasty red smear on the compounds grey walls as he was torn into bloody pieces by a wall of shrapnel. She never heard her son's scream as she dropped to her knees as she stared dumbly at this most _recent_ version of her husband's corpse.

 _"Jaune?"_ Yang asked too shaken to move her son as he tugged at his mother's side as she stared blankly at the pile of shredded meat bone and cloth that used to make up her husband, as she gawked at his annihilated course. There was nothing left, nothing above the torso as the dull grey walls of the compounds were painted red and brown as Yang felt her mouth drop. Flesh pulped the wall as everything above Jaune's waist was now a messy red stain on the compounds cold grey walls as Yang began to shake...

 _"Vomit... boy?_ ' Yang asked before her sons voice broke her ear.

 _"Mommy!_ Look out!" Her son yelled as Yang looked up only to see large claws come down to her face as an Ursa rounded on her, as it barreled through the hallways like a big black freight train ran down at Yang as her son screamed at her to _move!_ As he cried, "Mommy! Look out!" Yelling and crying as he pulled his mother's shirt as she laid still eyes blank as she only asked, " _Jaune?" As_ it charged Yang and her child slamming down its claws and-

 _"HAH!"_  
Yang gasped as she shot out of bed. Panting loudly as her entire body was covered in sweat as her heart jackhammered out of her chest. As she looked around to see a small wooden room covered in blue light a growl came to her lips as she snarled as her eyes ignited.

 _"Goddammit_!" Yang yelled as she pushed her bedpost. Shooting up to she her damn old room in Patch as she ground her teeth and punched her bedpost. Even as a child she buckled the wood and bruised her knuckles giving them a nasty purple mark as she shot out of bed.

She was back. Back in Patch. Jaune was dead, and so was everyone else. The white fang killed him and all her friends where dead. Along with her son.. or _this_ version of him. Yang seethed as she thought of her life. He friends, her partner, her husband her _child!_ Yang thought as tears fell from her face as she began to shudder.

She _never_ liked having kids not since she lost her _first_ son. Her original child was taken away from her in a wall of shrapnel and fire right in front of his mothers as Yang learned the hard way just how hard it was to have a kid! Not a kid in general but a _specific_ kid. It was insane, truly baffling just how many little unnoticed _microscopic_ things had to go perfectly right for one! Just _one_ human to be born!

As she learned the hard way that just because she had a child _once_ does not mean she would _ever_ have that child again. It was another painful lesson she learned in her life but this time! This time it seems so right! They had gone so far! Sure Beacon fell that _always_ happened but they were making progress! They were beating back the fang! The kingdoms were coming together and even _Cinder_ was on the back foot!

It seemed like the perfect time to start falling with the dork she called husband.

And for a while, it worked. He was happy Jaune happy her son _L-_  
She refused to speak his name. Not now not ever again. After she found out that her _original_ child born on her twenty-ninth repeat would _never_ come back. Not now not _ever._ He was gone and she would never see his face again.

Time didn't work like that. The same child was never born _twice._ At least not to her. It was always a different child born to her and Jaune. Different name different face, all her children but never the same... She used to speak their names only out of memory for lives that would never live but now? She didn't have time to do that, all she had time to do was get stronger.

Yang thought to creep out of her room taking a moment to check on Ruby who to her immense panic was _not_ in her own strawberry bed as she should be. But that was not a problem Summer was still here and Ruby probably had a nightmare again. And was with both her and Tai, so Yang began to do the one thing she really could do as she walked down the large wooden steps of her house to the front door. She began to train and prepare for her _inevitable_ return with her thin lanky blonde dork of a husband and that red-dressed bitch...

* * *

"You _idiot_! What are you thinking!"

" _To be honest! I really wasn't! I was kind of winging it!"_  
A pair of blue eyes said warily through a holo scroll as a burning wave of shrapnel nearly decapitated him as a voice seethed.

"Jaune you fool! you will die!"

Weiss screamed through her scroll as Jaune grinned the same self-deprecating grin he always wore when he was about to die.

 _"Maybe. But you'll live."_

The boy said as Wess glared death at him.

"Jaune Arc If you do this I will _never_ forgive you! I will _hate_ you for the rest of time!"

Weiss screamed as Jaune gave her a wry smile.

 _"You have to be alive to hate me Snow angel! And as long as you are alive that's what matters to me!_ " Jaune said closing the communication channel to the rooms Weiss screamed at him.

As the Schnee manner shook dangerously as the final fire dust charge went off. Weiss let out a long sigh as she felt her scroll fall to the floor.  
"You fool. We will _all_ die anyway."

Weiss said as the door to her room blew open as a wall of fire rushed in to greet her... " _We all die anyway,_ " Weiss said in a tired voice as the wall of fire reached her, as her flesh was cooked off of her skin as she sighed...

" _We all die anyway-_

 _"AH!"_ The girl shook as she shot up panting heavily in her elegantly furnished bedroom. As Weiss took a second to regain her bearings. This was not the first time the callous hand of fate tossed her back home and if she had her way it would be the last.

"Back home. Back as a child." Weiss said as she looked to see her familiar room and ceiling as a low tired sigh left her mouth.

Once again she had died. And once again she was sent back in time. She had no idea how long she would keep this up. She had no idea how long whatever gods or deities could be entertained by her suffering would cease taking enjoyment out of her torment and finally decide to put her out of her misery. And she had no idea when her next death would be her last. It had happened over five hundred times now and if the pattern showed anything they would not grow tired any time soon.

She had no idea how this whole time traveling started, but she knew that it was an odd time. She hated dying. Weissremebredevery last second of every last death. Her death. Her team's team. JNPR's deaths. _His_ death.

Her fingers curled into tight balls clenching them hard that they drew blood from her knuckles before a wry smile came to her lips as she fought back the memory of this. So many repeats so many restarts one stupid blonde as a constant. It all started when she got bored and said yes to a scraggly blonde adventurer who had just finished besting her teammate and her still _reluctantly_ acknowledged leader and future best friend in his first arena fight.

She had no idea how the hell her and Jaune fist really started to care for one another. Maybe it was during the dance when he danced the most _perfect_ waltz with her. Maybe it was when he saved her life during the breach? Or maybe it was when he watched his partner die in the fall as Weiss comforted him for the loss. Or maybe it was when she lost _her_ partner at Haven. And he returned the favor.

Either way, it was irrelevant. Weiss did not care why she like the blonde or why she kept coming back to him but as long as he lived that's all the mattered. She didn't know why he mattered to her as much as he did, as all Weiss really knew was that in all of the myriad of timelines, when she was... together with the blonde, those were the ones that tended to go on remarkably _longer_ then timelines when she shunned him or went out with somebody else.

And longer timelines meant more progress more progress meant more knowledge and every piece of knowledge she had mad her just one step closer to finishing this damn puzzle end an eternity of misery and suffering and saving everybody.

" _Until then."_ Weiss breathed out from under her breath as she got out of the bed and prepared to do the one thing she always did when she returned.

She prepared to _train._

* * *

"N _o food. No money. And no map._ Great going Jaune." Jaune said to himself as he wondered the forest. He had no idea how long it had been since he had the bright idea. To run away from his house and _become a hunter!_ But he had done just that he ran away from his home to chase a dream and for better or worse he was now stuck roaming the wilderness of Remnant hoping to Monty himself that no random Grimm would come and use him as a damned chew toy.

Although to be fair Jaune was _not_ a defenseless starving child! Well not anymore. Now, he has a starving child with a sword _and_ a shield! And could rest easy knowing that he was a clear blue eyed half sentient child, struggling to remain conscious as he dealt with the reality of not having a good meal or hell _any_ in over two weeks.

Now instead of a starving _five_ -year-old, he was just a half-starved _nine_ -year-old who had been wandering the wilds for the better part of his life with nothing but a sword shield and a dozen well-read comic books. All because of one stupid, ridiculous and incredibly unthought out impulsive decision to be a hero as a child. Now he had been away from home so long that not only did he not know the way back he wasn't sure his family _wanted_ him back.

I mean he was the youngest of _eight_ children who was by far the _weakest_ of a family of heroes, who stole his family's most prized heirloom and left in the morning one day to never return. If running away wasn't enough to get his family to hate him stealing the single most valuable treasure int he Arc household was probably the final straw. And they would probably shun him away if not outright kill him on the _spot!_ If the saw him again. Making him sigh as he kept walking alone in the forest as his stomach growled and he knew he had to eat.

 _"That or die..."_ Jaune thoguht grimly as he walked along a small forested hill covered in leaves as he ruminated over his life going from a loving well-fed home to _this..._

He was once a well-fed happy go lucky child with everything he could ever want, loving home family and all the food he could eat! Now he was a half-starving half dead one foot in the grave and one on a banana peel. And give him a few more minutes, and he would most likely slip on that leaves and go tumbling-

 _I didn't mean this literall_ y. Jaune thoughts he felt ground gives way beneath his feet as his grip on the world was suddenly ripped out from under his feet, and he was sent tumbling to the ground.

"Well I guess this is how I die," Jaune said tiredly as what it tuned out to be nothing more than a stray piece of earth that caused him to lose his footing and go tumbling over the hill and to what would most likely his doom. As he fell his vision became a whirlwind of greens and orange as he crashed down to his inevitable death by a snapped neck or some other bodily injury.

At least I had to go on an adventure. Jaune thought as he closed his eyes only for a high pitched shrill voice to yell in his ear.

 _"Wait!"_

A loud feminine voice yelled as Jaune suddenly felt a powerful gust of wind envelop him as he saw slammed against and lifted _up_ by a pair of strong arms as his blue eyes shot open to reveal a shining pair of silver eyes under a mass of red-black hair covered by a flowing white cape and surrounded by _white rose petals..._

* * *

 _"Hiya!_ " Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs as she swung her scythe forward only for a sudden shadow to fall over her as a nasally voice filled her head.

" _Too slow kidd_ o." A dry, raspy voice yelled as a force struck the back of her head as she was sent sprawling down to the earth.

 _"Gah!"_ Ruby gasped as she was sent flying through the air and sent sliding into the dirt as her uncle sent her crashing into the earth only for a dry, raspy voice to say, "You got beat, you might have lasted a bit longer kid but you still got a long way to go kid."

Her uncle said as he took a swig forms his trademarked flask as he looked down at his niece with a crooked smile.

"Don't beat yourself up to hard there kid you get a few more years and you _might_ get somewhere close to scratching me," Qrow said as he kept both hands in his pocket s as his niece glared daggers at him.

 _"Again,_ " Ruby said simply standing up straight gripping the bone-thin framework of _Crescent Rose_ as Qrow cocked his head.

"If you say so, kid. Not like you're going to scratch me is all." Qrow said taking another swig before turning away and chuckling.

 _Really she's getting a lot better._ Qrow thought as his niece stared at him with a glare that should _not_ be on the face of a seven-year-old.

As his niece shot forward in a wave of roses the man had to suppress a grimace. As she shot forward, she was quick for a child and swung at his ankles. _Good shot._ He thought as he jumped over her swiping ankle swipe as her strike was neatly dodged by the man making as he went to strike back at the back of his nieces exposed head only for her to stop on a dime and shoot backward. In a blur of roses as she bent her knees and launched herself at him again going around Qrows guard and appearing right behind his head in an apparent attempt to cave it in with her prototype scythe _Crescent Rose_ raised high like a executioners strike as Qrow smirked.

The resulting tornado esque attack nearly struck him in the back of the head, as he simply bowed his head allowing the attack to sail harmlessly over his skull as he neatly dogged his niece's stirk on to snatch her up by the cape making her _epp!_ Loudly before slamming an elbow into her back before giving her a knee to the stomach and sending her flying back.

"Don't get your emotions in your head. You let your emotions get ahead of you, and you almost had me. _Almost."_ Qrow said with a wry grin as Ruby glared at him.

"Again." She said making Qrow sigh.

 _She's just like her mother. Where the hell is Summer anyway? She was supposed to be back a week ago. I wonder if she got lost. Probably helping a cat out a tree for some other snot-nosed brat_. He thought with a grimace as his niece charged him.

"Your choice kid," Qrow said as grinned.

* * *

 _"Keep your hands up!"_

 _"I know!"_

 _"Spread your legs!"_

 _"I know!"_

 _"Keep on the balls of your feet!'_

 _"I am!"_

 _"Than why can I do this!?"_

A voice yelled as a fist slammed inot the girls face sending her tumbling backward as Tai struck his daughter sending her shotting backward as he hit her over her face with a _light_ haymaker and sent her flying.

 _WHAP!_

Tai struck his daughter over the face with a harsh haymaker send her sprawling backward as she crashed in a twisting pile of limbs as she spat on the ground.

 _"Again."_

Yang said getting up glaring daggers at her father how smiled back at her.

"You are getting better."

Tai said ruffling his blonde mustache as he stared proudly at his eldest. _Much better, you are already far above where I was when I was nine._ Tai admitted silently smiling as his daughter shot forward hands up and ready to strike at him.

As she charged, a frown came over his face as he saw her technique that he recognized as his own just _much_ more refined.

As his daughter swears her right fist only for him to block it as her other came searching for in a fierce uppercut. That he neatly sidestepped as he smiled at Yang with a proud look only a father could have.

"Not bad. But still _not_ good enough."

Tai said sliding to the right before drawing back his fist and punching her in the face making her go flying back as she swore loudly.

"Dammit!" Yang swore as Tai frowned at her.

"Watch your tongue young lady. What if your mother head you talk like that?" Tai asked as she smiled at her.

"Summer would have had me put a lien in the swear jar. Then immediately give it back to me an _hour_ later."

Yang said with a tired smile as Tai grinned.

"Yeah that sounds like her," Tai said before his daughter charged him again flying at him as her eyes turned red as he grinned at her.

* * *

"Well, that was one helluva day. Tai! When's dinner? I'm starving here!" Qrow asked tired already drinking heavily from his flask as his nieces glared at him.

"You know uncle Qrow you could always help with dinner you know?" Ruby chided as Qrow parroted her voice with his free hand.

" _You could always learn how to fight with a scythe Ruby,"_ Qrow said back at his favorite student growled as his other nice glared at him.

"Insulting children now Qrow is that right?"

"Hey! That's uncle Qrow to you, missy! And I am not insulting children I am just informing them that after over a year of training they have not managed to land a _single_ hit on me since!"

Qrow said chuckling darkly as Yang sighed and Ruby flushed. Speaking of Ruby, she had got better much much better over the last years. Far better then any child had any right to be. Qrow thought as he looked at his niece.

She was fighting like her mother did when she got into Beacon. Her skills her movements were only hampered by her age. Her smaller than usual form and weak bone structure. But give her some time to grow?

She would be Huntress to rival if not _surpass_ her mother. Even today her skill level was easily surpassing Summer in her own time and that was saying something. Summer was no slouch even after a child she was still a huntress in prime while raising two kids. Speaking of the _other_ brat in his life Yang was looking more and more like her mom every day. While that was not unexpected as she was her daughter and the beside for a color swap she as a dead ringer for a younger Raven. Wherever the hell she was.

Qrow was now _convinced_ that Yang had been in some limited form of contact with her mother for the longest time now. As the evidence was becoming more and more apparent that Raven was a part of her daughters' life probably from the damned shadows as Qrow saw the signs. She had been moving like her talking like her and had actually used some _direct_ duplicates of his sisters fighting style. Moves that _only_ Raven herself knew and ones she would never just teach somebody.

So that meant that two options were now possible either Yang was the poster child for _genetic memory,_ or Raven had somehow under his watch had gotten been back in contact with her child. And to be fair Qrow didn't know which was worse.

The fact that yang might be the next living breathing Raven or that she was talking to her crazy mom some way and he had no idea how.

Though his thoughts on this matter were interrupted as the door opened and a familiar voice rang out.

" _Tai! Qrow! Come here, please! I need to talk to you!"_

The voice of Summer said as Qrow sighed and rolled his eyes.

 _"Coming dear!_ " Tai yelled from the kitchen as Ruby squeaked.

"Mom's home!"

Ruby said jumping out of her chair as she began to form herself into a wall of roses before Sumner called out.

"Not you _girls!_ You two stay back! I have a surprise for you!"

Summer said as Ruby and Yang gave each other a questioning glance before shrugging their shoulders.

"Ok?" Yang asked as Qrow got up lazily complaining all the way as he stalked over to the front door.

"What do you think up Rubes?" Yang asked her younger sibling who gave her a curious look.

"No idea," Ruby answered honestly, and she really had no idea. Whenever Ruby saved Summer's live the timelines got _erratic._ Summer went wherever the hell she pleased and Ruby was forced to accept that that she did not quite know why her mother would just vanish for weeks or months on end. She was just happy she was able to convince her mother to stay away from _that_ mission. And was just glad to have her home.

"I fell you," Yang replied as she eyed the door. Wondering what mom brought home this time? Yang thought as she was still dumbfounded by Summers' life. Usually, when she was brought back Summer was already dead or was _just_ leaving for her mission that would kill her. And no matter what Yang tired Summer always left and Summer died.

But now? Now summer was alive. And that was going to shake up her timeline something fierce. Yang was sure as the mom of the decade hell mom of the century even was left alive as Yang got to grow up with a mom for the first time making the girl smile in a way she hadn't done for _years_. Either way summer her was amazing. Yang had always had to balance her training for the future with raising Ruby caring for her dad and just dealing with the problems that came with being a mom at age five. Now?

With Summer always in or out and her dad never having a mental breakdown? Yang finally had all the time she needed to train to improve and got better.

Now she knew she was still weak. _Horrendous horrible laughably weak._ As she knew that even, at this age Cinder would flay her alive and burn her family at stake. But to her surprise, Ruby was going better too. Her once carefree sibling had devoted her entire life training with her uncle. That fact surprised Yang as Ruby was usually at this early of an age was rarely interested in anything other than Cookies and milk, and to see her training like she was just might do her some good.

 _It might save her life even._ Yang though darkly before another voice entered the room.

"Ruby, Yang. We have something to show you! Come here!"

Summer asked as he is shrugged there should and left their seats at the dinner table.

"What's wrong mom?"

Yang asked as she and Ruby walked out of the living room behind Yang.

"Yeah, mom what's-

Rubys jaw dropped and Yang dropped her glass as it shattered it as the info the was her family Tai, Qrow Summer, And family half starve blonde, blue eye, and all too familiar sword and shield and while grinning like a damned fool.

"Yang Ruby this is _Jaune._ He is going to stay with us go awhile..."

* * *

 _"And that makes the eighth consecutive win for Pyrrha Nikos! At this rate, she might be champion huh!?"_ The announcer said as Pyrrah glared at the beaten body.

"Good fight." the Spartan said evenly before leaving he beaten panting opponent in the dust of the arena ignoring the cries of adulation from the screaming crowd and proceeding to the locker room...

"Just a few more years Pyrrha. Then it's back to Beacon. To Jaune, To Ren and Nora. RWBY. And people who your true friends." Pyrrha said quickly in her private locker. As she put away her arena kit as she heard the _voice._

" **As long as you don't get them all killed. _Again."_** A dark voice said in her head as she grimaced.

"Shut up. I didn't get them killed."

" **Of course, you did! You are _the_ fall maiden, but you can't even beat one pretender? What type of maiden are you?"**

"Shut up!"

 **"You can't even keep the one boy of your dreams from dying on top of a damned tower! Again _and_ again! "**

"I said shut up!"  
Pyrrha roared punching her locker making the voice give a dark laugh as it spoke into her ear.

 **"He dies for you-you know? He dies for you _every time..._ Weather it be in Beacon or on top of the tower, or if you're lucky in Mistral in the vault, or if you are _really_ lucky he dies in Atlas but in the end. You, one true love, dies. Consistently. And it's all your _fault. "_**

"I said... _Shut up..._ " Pyrrha said tears leaking from her young face as her knees bent and the voice chuckled.

 **"Crying, is it? Well, that's a laugh. Do you remember how many times _he_ cried? how many times he cried? You remember when he shoved you in that locker the first time and sent you away and ran off to his death? Or the other myriads of ways he always got you away from the tower?"**

The dark voice said as Pyrrha gritted her teeth.

 **"You remember how he _always_ gets you out of harm's way and goes himself? Remember the first time he died and you cried for days? You wailed to the heavens for days until Ren slapped you out of it? Then you go on a killing rampage all the way to Haven just to get yourself _killed_ in the Vault?"**

 **"You remember how on your first return you spent a week wailing praying thanking the gods promising them that you would do everything right and make this ok? That you would save the so-called love of your life and all your friends? Do you remember how you _failed?"_**

 **"How many times have you failed Pyrrha? How many deaths are on your hands? How much as he the literal weakest of all your friends save you? The literal strongest? How much have you save by those you _swore_ to save?"**

"That's not true!"

" **Say what you want but you know it is. We've been sent back so much I have no idea how the hell we are going to survive this time. If we go back to Beacon and we _will_ go back. We find our friends our love. You wait your three months and confess your feelings. He accepts them and then?"**

"Then we _wait,"_ Pyrrha said as she cleaned _Milo_ absentmindedly as the voice sighed.

 **"And? Then do we fight and die like always? Or do we kidnap Jaune like we _used_ to? You know knock him out one night on the roof. Drag him to _that a_ bandoned warehouse where you kept him as a _pet?_ You remember how he screamed and begged scared for his life while he was suddenly chained up in that house with nothing but a mattress tv and bathroom?"**

"That was a _mistake!"_

Pyrhha cried as the voice chuckled.

 **"Really? A mistake was it? Maybe the _first_ time we did it you could call it a mistake but we did it _fifty-eight_ times. I got to say the word _mistake_ became a bit lose especially after you started using him for... _"Stress relief"_ let's call it. I thought _we_ finally broke. I swore we were finally getting worse than the _literal_ bad guys. with the kidnap-assault and lies, you know?"**

"It was for his own good!"

" **What about kidnapping him and using him as some type of _living_ sex toy? Was _that_ for his own good as well?"**

"That wasn't the case! And you know it!"

Pyrrah shouted to the empty locker room as the voice chuckled.

" **Wasn't it though? Because I a had a _first-person_ view of it all. And let me tell you from what I saw Jaune was not into it. I think his words were and I _quote._ " _Stop! Please let me go! Why are you doing this!? And Don't do this! I don't want this! Please! I'm your partner!"_**  
 **"End quote. And if you ask me there was a bit of a _consent_ issue forcing yourself on him day in and day out besides leaving him in an abandoned warehouse you know? I mean to be fair what we did to him starts with an _R_ and ends with an _E_ and rhymes with _date..."_**

"It was because he kept _dying_! He _always_ died! He _never_ let me protect him! It was always him dying for me! for Nora! For Ren, Ruby, Weiss Blake! He just kept dying and I couldn't take it!"

 **"And you know what happened when we kidnapped him?"**  
"..."

" **Pyrhha?"**

"..."

 ** _"Don't_ ignore me."**

"..."

 **"I am _literally_ in your head! You can _not_ avoid me."**

"I stopped ok! I stopped and let him go!"

 **"Was that my question?"**

"No...

 _"_ ** _What_ was my question?"**

"What happened when we kidnapped him?"

 **"And what did happen Pyrrha?"**

"He _died_ either way. The Grimm swarmed the warehouse, or fire burned it down, or I was forced to leave, and he _starved_ to death. Either way, he was stuck and he died cold and alone."

Pyrrha said as tears fell from her face as the voice nodded.

" **Don't forget _terrified, hungry panicking_ or _scared shitless._ He died chained to a floor with naught but a mattress and a television to protect him. You really were one helluva partner you know?"**

"I said it was a _mistake!_ What was I supposed to do! I was scared desperate! What did you want from me!?'

" ** _I_ didn't want anything from you. I was just remembering those times when Jaune got the word out let alone escaped! Remember when Ruby burst into your room scythe flaring and demanding your surrender? Boy, I didn't think I would see her head on our spear at the end of the day did you?"**

 _"Shut up."_

" **Or when Yang broke into the warehouse itself during one of your more _intimate moments?_ Now _that_ was something! I never thought her hair could glow like that you know? The blonde actually got the better of us. That was the _first_ time we got beaten to death. And it would not be the _last_ either. Not just by her but in general, you know?"**

"I...

 **"Let me guess _shut up right?"_**

"...

" **Well, either way, we messed up, and we got better. According to you. No more Ruby arresting us or fights to the death with Yang or that one time with Nora and Ren. Those two put up one helluva fight you know? I honestly thought we were done for until we used our semblance. Killing Ren with Nora's hammer was a stroke of genius to be fair."**

"Why are you talking? You know what we have to do? Why are you making it any harder than usual?"

 **"Because I don't want to _die!_ I want us to get out of her with Jaune and live our damned lives Pyrrha! Why don't we leave this? We know where Jaune is right now! I say we leave Mistral we find him, and we stay away from Beacon!"**

"But what about Rena and Nora?"

" **We find them too! Team JNPR can exist _without_ Beacon! We can make it in the wilds hell maybe join the Brawnren tribe? Isn't that a good idea?"**

"You know that's a pipe dream Even if we leave and even _if_ Raven accepts us eventually Cinder will show up at her door looking for the relic and it will be for naught right?"

Pyrrha asked as the voice gave a long tired sigh.

 **"I know. I'm just tired of watching my self-die."**

"Me too. I want to live. I want to be with my friends and love and I won't let anything stop me."

 **"Sounds like a plan. Now get out there, I can hear them calling _our_ name, and _we_ got fans to please...**

* * *

 _Mud._ There was mud everywhere. Cold thick mud, it was on her clothes her har her face her eyes it was everywhere. Every strand of hair every piece of exposed skin every waiting orifice was slathered caked or sprayed in cold mud as a girl sat on the side of a muddy road. She laid on the side of a muddy road and _waited_.

It had been a long day for the girl as she sat on the cold muddy road ignoring the sounds nearby as the heat went down as the crowded road dispersed and the sun was setting. As people and horses walked by the small child curled up in a ball on the side of the road. As she pulled up close to her tattered white pink outfit clutching the _one_ thing that had value in her hand as voices filled her ears. With _questions, jibes,_ and threats of all kinds. All serious but luckily none directed to her.

As the voice of criminal mobsters and every other type of lowlife that could walk around as the girl _waited_. She was a small waif of a girl barely three feet tall and half a foot wide. She had ribs that looked nearly twig thin and that poked through her clothes and her once possibly immaculate dress was currently in tatters Torn into pieces and ripped to shreds. There was a possibility of an elegant background to her, _possible_ influential history, but it was too far gone now. As she sat tired on the side of the road, she held the one last item that contained her past.

It was a long thin black thing, a long elegant black _parasol_ that would soon save her life. And would eventually allow hers to save and claim the lives of other an-

 _"Kid?_ The hell are you doing here? You need some help?"  
Neo fought the urge to grin as a smile came to her lips as a man dressed in a pure white pair of shoes followed by a long cane in front of a smoking white tuxedo and burning pearl pants all under a sharp pair of emerald eyes with orange hair asked.

 _"What took so long?"_ She signed to the man as a pair of emerald eyes flickered at her as the man smiled.

"Sorry about the wait kid now come on. We got ourselves a _blonde idiot to find."_

* * *

 ** _AN:_ There we go! Chapter one of _Falls_! This fic will _not!_ Repeat not be a regularly updated fic. I'm just uploading it because I want to have it on the sight. I won't be working on it until I finish my other stories so don't get too attached to it! It will be uploaded just not now ok? Expect _monthly_ updates. Until next time thanks for reading. **


	2. Wind up

**:AN. _OK!_ I know this is a bit of a shock! I know I said this would be a monthly series but I got to level with you. I write for _fun,_ it's stress relief I like doing it and it calms me down. So! When somebody says hey Pat! I love this story I know you write smut commissions but how about some money to get a Reverse chapter out sooner?! And while I normally do _not_ take commissions for my stories I'm going to Atlanta to watch RWBY V6 with my older sister. And as a raging alcoholic college student, I want to be _turnt!_ So I'm taking a bit of a commission to get this out soon so enjoy the new Reverse! Where Jaune bonds with his new _family_. We see how some other's take the loops and we get a _hint_ of the future of _all_ of the cast so without further adieu _enjoy..._**

* * *

Blood. Blood hot and red poured of a _weeping_ wound and spilled over a mass of old straw painting it a harsh crimson color as the smell of fresh blood along with a _human_ scream filled the air. Blake never did like the way blood felt.

 _"AH!"_

A harsh male voice screamed as Blake winced in pain.

"Stop! _Adam_ please!"

Blake yelled tears in her ask as hot blood hit her face.

"Jaune!? Jaune?! Are you ok!?"

Blake asked her voice harsh and rough. Tears falling from her golden eyes as Jaune _gagged._

"I'm fine! I just need a break!"

Jaune said with a wry grin blood falling from his mouth his sole blue eye puffy and red, it's normal rich cerulean blue that Blake had once and still found perfect to get lost and _drown_ in now blood red the other eye so swollen shut it was almost perfectly hidden by a massive purple bruise on his face.

"Jaune! You are going to be ok! Just stay with me!"

Blake begged as a cold chuckle filled the air.

"Blake. Didn't I tell you to _not_ make promises that you cannot keep?"

Adam asked cleaning his long blade wiping Jaune's fresh blood from Wilt's hilt. Jaune glared at the man with his one good eye his arms tied up to the dim fang interrogation chamber that both of them were held captive it.

"Shut up Adam! You are a monster! You always have been, and you always will be!"

"Such words from someone I love can hurt you know Blake? And if you continue to hurt me I just might _hu_ rt you."

Adam earned glaring down at Blake his face completely hidden by his maks but his intention was crystal clear.

"You don't touch her! You so much as move and I'll kill you!"

Jaune spat as Adam gave a low humorless chuckle.

"You will forgive me if I find that hard to believe _Jaune?_ Was it, you are not long for this world as is. And judging by you numerous wounds I doubt that you will be conscious for more than a few minutes at best."

Adan noted with dry interest. Jaune, as the human was called, was not long for this world. Wilt had left several deep wounds in his chest and soon he wound exsanguinate.

"Adam, please! Let him go! I'll go back to the Fang! I'll go back to you!"

"Blake no! You can't!"

"For once I and a human agree. You can't just go back Blake not after what you did. You left us, Blake! You left _me!_ You killed our brothers and sisters for a group of humans!? Not only humans but a _Schnee!_ Blake, you have gone far past what can be reasonably forgiven. If you want my forgiveness then you must earn it."

Adam railed off and-

"Don't listen to this fuck Blake! We are getting out of here! You are getting out of here! I'll do anything to keep you safe!"

 _"Anything_ human? I like that, a human that knows his place. Alright, enlight of your human's _devotion_ how about this? Blake. I will let you live."

Adam said as Blake cried. She knew what he was going to say. He said the same thing every time she went back. Every time the gods sent her back in time in always end up like this her friends dead, her family dead and Jaune-

"Kill Jaune and you will be welcomed back with open arms. I will protect you from all dissent and ther will be dissent. You were a traitor."

"No."

Blake said as cooly as ever. She knew it didn't matter. Jaune was dead either way and she was not going to kill the one piece of sanity that she had left. Jaune was a rock in a storm for her a blonde lighthouse in a sea of blood and madness and even after all these times, she could not bring him harm.  
"Blake! Don't do this! I... I'm ok with this! Just kill me! I'll be ok.'

"You will be dead but yes Blake. Your _human..._ I won't dare to call him you lover."

"He was better than you, _bigger_ than you too."

Blake could not resist the barb relishing how Adams face twisted in rage.

"AH!"

"Jaune!?"

Blake shouted as Adam drove his blade deep into Jaune's stomach a killing blow even with Jaune's aura. Adam's blade bit far into his lower intestines, making him scream in agony tears falling from his eye as Jaune was eviscerated.

"Your precious human is dying Blake. His own body is eating itself. He. Is. In. _Agony."_

Adam said twisting the blade, grinding Jaune's insides making him scream.

"AHH!"

"Stop! Please! Adam don't do this! You are better than this!"

"I won't stop Blake! If you want' to spare your loves suffering than kill him!"

"Blake! it hurts."

Jaune's pained voice was like a dagger into her heart. Like someone drove Crocea Mors deep into her spin and twisted it.

"Jaune..."

"Blake... I love you."

The boy said forcing a smile s-

 _Whap!_

Adam backhanded him full force knocking teeth from his face with a sick whap of flesh on flesh.

"You are unworthy of her human. Blake forget this trash and come with me."

"Go fuck yourself."

Blake spat her good judgment long out the window as she glared death at Adam.

"Blake! Don't do this! You can still live!"

"Listen to _your_ human Blake. He speaks wisdom."

"Fuck you, Adam! Fuck your stupid hairstyle! Fuck your damn revolution and fuck you pathetic mask, you hide behind you damn _coward!"_

Blake shouted unable to keep her emotions in check. Jaune was dying her Jaune was dying and-

"Be that way."

Adam said taking out his sword and slicing Jaune's neck open. The boy gave a sharp gasp as a bright red smile appeared on his neck as he _gagged._

"Jaune! No!"

Blake shouted as Jaune gurgled choking on his own blood as his face broke into a grim smile as he mouthed out a final pained _"I love you."_  
Through his gurgling face choking on his blood as he expired in the dull interrogation room.

 **"Jaune... No...'**

Blake thought as her limbs went slack she failed again she was given all the power and she failed. She always failed.

"Now Blake one last chance kitten, come home with me."

"Go to hell."

Blake spat as-

"After you."  
Adam said as he raised his sword and slashed her neck open ending her life in one brutal motion.  
Blake woke with a start.

 _"AH!"_

The woman now a _girl_ barely over five years old shouted screaming up once again no longer in the future but flung into the past.

 **"I failed... again."**

Blake thought fresh hot tears falling from her eyes as she balled up her small child fist. Blake had no idea how long this was going to happen. How long she would be sent back in time. How many more chances she would get before her slew of failure finally angered whatever gods took joy in making her suffer and she would die for good.

 **"I need to get better."**

Blake thought as she growled. Her first three dozen reports were chaotic brutal thing filled with blood tears and suffering. Just like her others. In the being Blake was a traditionalist she followed a set path. Go to Beacon. Meat RWBY. Meet her best friend Yang. Befriend JNPR. Threaten Jaune to train with Pyrrha or she would _personally_ kick him out.

 _Date Sun..._

Blake froze she didn't like to think of Sun. He was her first lover for over a hundred times she gave her body, mind, and soul to him and he gave her _twice_ of that and in return for his love, trust and _heart_ he died... he _always_ died...

In the end, it didn't matter everyone died. They all died in front of her eyes. Everyone always died, everyone but her and _Jaune..._

No matter _what_ happened, no matter how much she went back Blake knew two constants. One all her friends died. And two... _Jaune..._

Jaune was always there in the end. After Ruby was killed by Cinder, Weiss by Adam, Yang by Illia, and Nora and Ren murdered by Tyrian. Pyrrha executed on top of a tower because of an old wizards scheme gone wrong. Sun was killed by Hazel and in the end?

It was her and Jaune. No matter what happened Blake and Jaune were the last two standing time and time again in the blood of everyone and in Jaune's case the _ash_ of everyone they held dear? It was too much and after so long Blake _snapped._ She forced Sun out of her life. She forced everyone out of her life. She coudl not take the death the loss the way Pyrrha turned to ash...

In the end, Blake decided to shut out all the unnecessary factors cut out all the dead meat.

She cut out everything that was unnecessary, Illia, Sun RWBY. Sometime after the second hundred loop, Blake _snapped._ She had seen her best friends killed too much and she _broke._ In the end team, RWBY died and team JNBR was born. Team Juneberry her, Jaune Ruby and Nora. It was not perfect but it was the best she could do. This way she would not lose two of her best friends, Ruby was a loss but it was an _acceptable_ one. And plus with Nora as her partner, she didn't get a chance to bond with her old leader. In the end, she cut out all the things that didn't matter and decided to take the only thing that stayed the same Jaune...

Blake didn't know how Jaune lived like he did but he lived. He shouldn't have, lived as long as he did he had no _right_ to live like that long when people far stronger and more fit died in the _droves_. Jaune was what you would call _decently_ basic. His life wandering the wilds left little in the way of formal training he could hold his own but in a one on one fight versus a hunter or Huntress? He _should_ have been dead in a moment. His aura helped along with that damn semblance of his plus more luck than should be humanly possible kept him alive far past his expiration date and _pushed_ himself into her arms.

In the end when both their teams were dead, and their families slaughtered Blake and Jaune were all that was left. Not RWY, not NPR not SSN or CFFY, not the adults that played with fate or the generals that swore thier protection they all died and _he_ lived.

The two had fought, died and lived together for over a century really and over time... Blake fell for the dumb fool of a human. The bumbling questing knight who was far too naive and honest too kind and too stupid to know what was for his own good and so damn self-sacrificing! He never let Blake die first...

 _"YOU IDIOT!"_

Blake snarled tears in her face as-

"Blakey? What's wrong?"

A soothing angelic voice said as Blake froze.

"Mom?"

Blake asked as a pair of worried amber eyes regarded her as her mother Kali Belladonna walked into her room. She was clad in a near see-through coral nightwear that showed off her slim young figure her amber eyes dead ringers for her own wide with concern as the woman walked into her daughter's room.

Blake was shocked at how young she looked, she was a literal younger version of Blake. Kali was her mother to a T and Blake felt the urge to hug her before she died. Before Tyrian came.

"Blakey? What's the matter?"

Kali cooed in the voice that only a concerned mother coudl use when their child was in trouble. Kalie frowned Blake almost never had bad dreams she slept like a rock and now she was crying? Kali couldn't even remember the last time Blake cried she was always a strong girl.

"Mom?"

Blake asked still stuck in her past, the memories of the future clinging to her mind like a virus as Kaile silently walked to her daughter.

"What's wrong dear? You look pale as a sheet!"

"I... I had a bad dream mom."

"A bad dream? What happened?"

"I... the boy I loved... he died..."

Blake said as a warm arm wrapped around her head.

"Hush Blake. That was just a dream. Your love is _just_ fine to trust me."

Kali said as Blake hid her frown Jaune was alive for now... but in the future? That was going to change unless Blake did something about.

 **"This is it, I have to make this right."**

Blake thought as Kali cooed her daughter to sleep.

* * *

"Yang! Ruby! Say hi to-  
 _"Jaune!?"_

Yang and Ruby both shouted out at the same time their jaws almost hitting the floor as the small smiling blonde fool of a knight waved his hand to them.

"Hello? My name's Jaune but you know that."

The boy said as-

"How did you know that? Lucky guess?"

Qrow asked his nieces who looked like Oum himself walked dint the house and not a starving malnourished child. The boy looked like he was knocking on death's door. One foot in the grave the other on a hand grenade. As Qrow liked to say. Sharp blue eyes that were hollowed at the base, a thing baby face sunken in on the skull.

A sigh of malnourishment along with what Qrow could tell even through his clothes as a starved human child, the boy looked like hell and if Summer brought-

"Jaune?!"

Ruby shouted blurring into Jaune like a red comet. Slamming into the boy like a wrecking ball. Knocking the breath out of his lungs wrapping him in a tight hug as she began to cry?!

" **Jaune's here!? Jaune's here!? What's he doing here?! Why is her here!? Why does he look so skinny!?"**

Ruby thought panic starting to set in, Jaune was here! In her house! This never happened, Ruby never met Jaune before Beacon! At most, she heard of a blonde boy roaming the wilds from Qrow after practically begging him to look for a blonde child with blue eyes, a sword, and shield.

Qrow had only reported sightings of Jaune nothing concrete as-

"Excuse me! _Ruby?_ You are choking me!"

Jaune gasped as the small red cut girl attempted to cut off his air supply. Jaune was gagging as her throat was crushed by the surprisingly strong grip of the red girl who was busy trying to strangle him to death.

"I thought Summer said her kids were friendly!? Why is she trying to kill me?!"

Jaune thought as he saw black as the girl began to _crush_ his windpipe.

"Ruby! Please! I just got here! I don't want to die!"

Jaune gagged as-

 _"Jaune?! Jaune?!_ What are you doing here!?"

Ruby shouted unable to contain her emotion as the sight of her lover's child form and-

"Jaune!? How do you know my name!?"

The boy gagged as Ruby froze.

 _ **"Stupid!"**_

Ruby thought as her world came crashing down. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Ruby berated herself. She knew what she had done was not only strange it was also unexplainable. She was just a child! She had never set foot out of Patch let alone Beacon! And she had just called Jaune by name?!

 ** _"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Ruby! What am I thinking!?"**

Ruby thought as her mother cocked her head, her silver eyes a dead mirror for her own looking down blinking curiously at her child.

"Ruby? Why are you acting like that? Do you know Jaune?"

Summer asked completely confuddled as to why her daughter was acting so... desperate to a stranger.  
Sure Summer knew Ruby was a kind girl who was loving to most people. A fact Summer was very proud of but this? Crying, shaking eyes, that pained tone in her voice? Ruby knew Jaune as impossible as that was.

 **"What's going on?"**

Summer thought as Ruby leaped back as if she had been shocked.

"Um! I don't! I've never met him a day in my life!"

Ruby shouted her eyes shaking as all five pairs of eyes in the room narrowed at her. Three hundred tries into the past and Ruby still could not lie to save her life, a factor that had cost her, _said_ life more times than she could count.

"Ruby, you know it's not nice for you to lie, right? Now if you know Jaune please tell us, we want to get him safe and sound.'

Her father Tai said his voice firm but soft, he knew his daughter would fold. Ruby could not take his somewhat stern gaze for long as-

"I don't know him!"  
Ruby said convincing no one as the room's gaze settled on her and not the strange child in ther midst.

"Come on Rubes, if you've seen the kid just tell us. You won't be in any trouble promise. Hey if you do there are some cookie flavored ice cream in it for you.'  
Qrow said going for the easy route with any child their sweet tooth and-

"I don't know him!"

Ruby shouted now panicking, all eyes were on her dad was frowning Qrow sighed and her mother gave her that look that only mothers possessed that said _I'm trying to be patient but if you keep trying my patience you are going to be in for a sore rear._

Summer stared down at her daughter not speaking her eyes seeking for the truth hidden inside or Ruby's, hell even Yang was looking at her with suspicion! Of course, she was I mean a boy was in her house a boy! She didn't know Jaune she could not know Jaune!

 **"Yang was only supposed to try to kill him after we had sex!"**

Ruby thought blushing wildly intense passionate memories of losing her first time to Jaune filled her mind with wonderful intense steamy memories flooded her mind as-  
"I saw him in my dream!"

Ruby suddenly blurted out tossing a hail marry play as-

"You saw him in a dream?"

Summer asked her head cocking like an animal that was trying to understand English.

"Yeah! I saw him in my dreams! He... He was..."

"He was what?"

He father asked hands on his hips in the stern parent mode and-

"He was my _teddy knight!"_

Ruby shouted as the room went still, a pin could be heard dropping across the house as all heads coked.

"I'm... I'm your _teddy knight?"_

"Yeah! You were my Teddy knight! Because you look like a blonde teddy bear!?"

Ruby asked as Jaune blushed.

"Hey! I'm not a bear!"

"That is so _cute!"_

Summer said her perpetual good mood restored as her daughter was clearly dreaming when she saw Jaune an obvious answer know that she thought of it.  
 **"How could she know Jaune? I met him deep in the wilds on my way to my mission. I mean hse's never left patch! How could she even begin to know a random runaway?"**

Summer thought still unsure as for how to classify Jaune. So far all he had given her in their weeks of traveling was his first name age and dream. He was Jaune, no last name. His shield was was muddy and worn that the emblem that Summer thought looked suspiciously like a pair of crescent lighting moons dulled out far too much to recognize as anything traceable. Jaune was an _enigma._

All he let loose was that his family and he had a disagreement, and they no longer wanted him, according to Jaune they hated him in fact. If what Jaune was saying was to believe and Summer did believe him. He was young far too young to lie in Summer's opinion at least about this.

Jaune was half dead starving badly and suffering from a number of minor illnesses fevers, coughs etc. When she nursed him back to health he swore he was going to be a hunter one day and his trek here after his own family had cast him out from his home was just another step in his journey.

 **"How could you do that? How can a mother just toss away her own child?"**

Summer though sadly as she rubbed Jaune's head affectionately.

"Ruby, no more milk before bed."

"What?! Why!?"

"Becuase it makes you have funny dreams that make _us_ worry. Now we have all had a long day. Summer why don't you and Qrow get Jaune a room and we'll talk about this in the morning ok?"

Tai asked smoothing things over with a practiced ease gesturing at Qrow who nodded.

"Ok _brat_ let's get you a room, things are tight here so you might have to bunk with me, ok kid?" Qrow said taking a swig from his trademark still shiny flask making Jaune glare.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

Jaune whined as Qrow slapped his back a bit too hard making Jaune yelp and Yang's eyes flashed red.

"Yeah and I'm not drunk now come on Teddy. Let's see if there are any monster under your bed to fight why don't we?"

Qrow asked rubbing Jaune's head ruffling his short blond locks as the boy _balked._

"Stop that!"

Jaune said blushing wildly as Qrow laughed as he lead his hopefully _not_ newest daycare recipient up to his bed.

* * *

 **"This can't be happening."**

Yang thought as she stared slack jaw at the love of her life in child form across from her.

"Jaune?"

Yang asked still not sure what to believe. Jaune was _here!_ Jaune was here! In her house living under her roof! Dressed in his dignity comically large bunny sweater that was in this timeline according to Summer a hand me down from one of his sisters not the result of his eating prize.

"Yes... _Yang?"_

Jaune asked still not able to look his sister in the eye. It was almost a month since Jaune had come to live in the Rose Xiao-long household and Jaune was like a wall. He barely spoke barely interacted with anyone that was not Summer herself beside polite hellos and good mornings in passing.  
Jaune was somehow worse than he was in Beacon, his eyes never locking on with another his head always held down and it was pissing Yang off!  
This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Jaune was not going to slink this off.

"So Jaune! Tell me, _bro!_ You want to be a hunter right?"

Yang asked flashing Jaune a cocky smile doing the best-disarming wink that had charmed the pants off many boys and got her into Jaune's pants more times than she could count.

"Yeah... Yeah, I do why?"

Jaune asked his sharp blue eyes that still made her heart even as a nine-year-old flutter as butterflies formed in her gut.

 **"Dammit! Stupid sexy blonde! Wait till we get to sixteen! You won't sit down for a week!"**

"How about this! You have a sword and shield right?"

Yang asked a plan forming in her mind as her reclusive future husband nodded his small head.

"Yes, why?"

Jaune asked his tone finally rasing as his blue eyes found and held on her own.

"Then why don't you train with me ?"

Yang asked flashing Jaune a cocky smile as the boy coked his head as he gulped.

* * *

 _'Left!"_

"I know!"

 _"Right!"_

"I know!"

Yang yelled jumping to her right her fists up and-

"Then why can I do _this!?"_

Tai asked sweeping his daughter's legs out from underneath her causing her to fall on her ass. Making him let up arm raise only for Yang to launch herself into him like a cannonball. Taking him in his gut before he gripped her arm slamming her onto the ground knocking the air from her lungs. As she groaned.

Yang saw stars as she laid on a damp grassy hill her body _throbbing_ in pain as the warm Patch sun beat down on her.

"Good fight Yang. You almost touched me, _almost_."

Tai said smugly walking over to his downed child's moaning form noticing his daughter improved progress, no not improved her impossible progress. Yang was years above Tai at her aged and-

"Hiya!"

"Too slow kiddo!"

Qrow said tossing Ruby on her ass with a dramatic flourish of his scythe sending his nice flat to the ground and making her pout.

"Qrow! That hurt!"

"First of all it's _Uncle_ Qrow second off, don't feel bad kid you are doing better than your _brother."_

Qrow said pointing to Jaune who looked ready to die.

"Come on _Jaune!_ A little more! Just three more hours than we cant take a cookie break!"

Summer said both short swords out her silver eyes gleaming with a burning passion that Qrow had not seen since early summer in Beacon as her son panted.

"Summer! I can't keep up!"

Jaune said panting as the firmly nicest woman on Remnatbecame a demon before his very eyes.

"Don't say that Jaune! You are doing much better! I can see the potential in you! Now up and at me!"

Summer said twin swords swinging easily as she bounced lightly on the ball of her feet a far to wide grin on her face as she was practically bursting with happiness.

" **This is so fun! Why didn't I train Ruby!?"**

Summer thought grinning ear to ear as she bounced back and forth on the bottoms of her feet her twin short swords _Felica_ and _Fold_ twirling in her hands. Summer had never taken on a student before but now?! What was she thinking! This was so _fun!_ She was finally getting through to Jaune! She had been trying her damnedest to get the boy to open up to her over the past month and now?! Now she was finally getting him to open up! By striking him repeatedly in his head with a _sharp_ object!

"Ok Jaune enough rest! On your _feet_ young man!"

Summer said confidently that her student had rested enough his blue eyes shook in panic as he scrambled up to draw his weapons.  
"Wait! Summer! _Please!"_

Jaune begged his sword and shield shaking in his hands as Summer grinned.

"I already told you Jaune! Rest time is up and _besides!"_

Summer said flashing Jaune a predatory grin as she blurred over to him in a shower of white roses.

"I told you to call me _mommy!"_

Summer said appearing behind Jaune in a wave of white as she brought down her twin sords right as Jauen tired to raise his shield.

"Too slow!"

Summer said as her sword hit home and Jaune screamed for mercy.

"I see..."

Ruby said winching as Jaune was tossed twenty feet, ahead of him. His body crumbling into a tree and flashing blue. His aura protecting him form any real damage as the boy groaned.

"Summer I-

"On your feet!"

Summer chirped blurring to Jaune striking him in his side a blow barely blocked by his shield making a harsh clash of sparks fill the air as Summer smiled.  
"You are learning!'

Summer chirped in her perpetually happy voice as she landed a dual strike on Jaune's back flinging him into the air as he cried out.

"But you have a long way to go!"

Summer said smiling at her son as Ruby grinned.

This was _perfect!_ Not only was Jaune here, with her but! He was training! Jaune's biggest weakness in Beacon beside his malnourishment was his lack of formal training. Jaune knew how to not die for long periods of times. besides during one on one fights and a basic grant of combat Jaune was not the best hunter, just above average and not quite the brightest. If he trained with Summer? That coudl change everything.

"We can win."

Ruby said as she felt hope rise in her chest for the first time in what felt like a hundred repeats. With her Jaune and Yang, all trained under their parents. Maybe, just maybe she coudl bet Cinder and finally, this hell of death and repeats would end and Ruby coudl finally be _happy_ with Jaune.

* * *

Time passed when you had fun, it also passed when you were training for your life.

"Hah!"

Yang yelled _finally_ punching her dad, landing a firm uppercut right into Tai's strong chin making his aura rare up as he grimaced in pain.

"That's my girl!"

Tai said his face beaming with fatherly pride. His daughter did it! She finally broke past his guard and landed a solid hit on him! Tai's baby girl was growing up right in front of his own eyes.

"Hah! Take that old man!"

Yang shouted grinning like a fool. She was already doing better than her last repeat. She was much stronger, faster and agile than before. She bounced on her feet her bones felt like air and her muscles tensed and flexed with power.

"Come on pop! One more round show me what you got!"

Yang said flashing Tai a cocky grin as he took a boxing stance.

"Hah! I'll wipe that smug grin right off your face!"

Tai said as he charged back itno his daughter a massive grin splitting his face as he charged forward as they fought. Less than ten feet to the left another dance of combat was played out but this one with the hars clang of metal on metal as sword met shield and metal clashed!

A blade flashed down like a falling moon only for a rising silver fang to shoot up striking into aura making a feminine gap filled the air as Summer quaked.

"Jaune! You hit me! You _really_ hit me!"

Summer said unable to keep the tears from her face. Fresh tears fell from her face as she _fought_ the urge to hug her sone Jaune Rose so hard his neck might _snap!_ After so long Jaune was doing it! Summer had been training Jaune personally for the longest time now! And Jaune had just landed his second solid hit on her!

"Oh, Jaune! I am so proud of you! I'm going to take you out for chicken nuggets!"

Summer beamed as a bruised, panting breathless Jaune gasped.

"Thanks! Mom! That mean's a lot to me"!

Jaune gagged as Summer squealed finally giving in to her inner _hug_ mode, blurring over to Jaune and wrapping her son in a back-breaking hug lifting him off the ground twirling him rapidly before-

"Summer! Ease up on the kid! You are going to break him, before the Grimm doo."

Qrow said smiling smugly taking a sip from his flask eating a death glare from Summer in the process.

"Qrow! What did I saw about drinking when we train!?"

Summer demanded her foot stomping in irritation as Qrow sighed.

"That it dehydrates you?"  
"That's right! Now, why are you doing that in front of the children!? You are supposed to be a role model!"

"Then I'm a bad one besides not like _she_ can actually wear me down. I mean I've been playing with her all day and she can't even land a single hit on me!"  
Qrow said taking another _long_ drink earning a glare that could chip the paint of his sword from Summer as he held a pouting reaper under a scythe.

"You cheater!"

"No such thing as cheating in a fight kiddo."

Qrow told the pined down pouting reaper who struggled to get out from the pin of his scythe.

 **"Stupid normal knees! Stupid kid arms! Stupid lack of upper body!"**

Ruby pouted as she failed to escape from Qrow's scythe pin. The man and once again easily pinned Ruby with _Harbinger._ Trapping the small girl under her blade planing a foot on her abdomen as she grunted.

"Good work kid, keep it up and you might! Just _might_ land a hit one day."

Qrow said grinning ear to ear as Ruby fumed.

"I'm going to shave that beard!"

"Whoa! Hostile! Take it down, kid leave the hot head stuff to your sister ok?"

"What was that old man!?"

"You heard me firecracker! You got a problem come see me about it!"

Qrow snapped hearing Yang growl as-

 _Whack!_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air as Tai connected a fist landing a haymaker on his daughters face sending her flying into the air.  
"Pay attention! You never know when an enemy will strike!"

Tai said a roguish smile flashing on his face as he sent his daughter flying into a crumpled heap.

"Oum dammit!"

 _"Language!"_

"Sorry, mom!"

Yang said as Summer glared at her daughter before smiling brightly.

"That's ok Yang! Just don't do it again, now Jaune!"

"Yes, mom?"

"Put up your shield we have three more hours left of training now hop to it!"

Summer said flashing forward in a blur of white as Jaune groaned bracing himself as he clashed with his _mother._

* * *

"Hah! That was great!"

Yang said finally finishing with her day of training, sitting down on her favorite chair in her home as-

"Jaune! Jaune! Do you want to see what I did!?"

Ruby asked blurring up to her brother a bight blush on her face placing a bright white canvas in front of Jaune as she displayed a variety of crayon to her brothers panting coughing sweat covered form.

"Uh, sure? What are we doing today sis?"

"Crayons!"

Ruby said practically dragging Jaune to her side as she and he begna to color in a large Beowulf.

Time had flown by for Yang. It seemed only yesterday that Jaune had just shown up in thier lives and now? Jaune was their sibling for over a year. It had gone by in a moment. One second Yang as confused shaking as the love of her life had come into her home. As a shaking starving child, Jaune had gone from a frightened timid teddy knight to somewhat less timid but for more deadly one.

Jaune was far ahead of where he was, his current skill level after a year of training was already equal to his entry at Beacon skill. Summer's relentless training of him that would have driven any other human with less than an iron will and an absurd amount of aura to quit after the first day and not pursue for over a year.

Jaune had grown from a timid mouse to a fully fledged member of the household. Tai saw him as a son Qrow as a nephew and Summer as another one of her children. And to Yang? This was just _perfect_.

* * *

 _BRAKA! BRAKA! BRAKA!_

The sound of rapid gunfire filled the air of Haven along with the _thick_ acrid smell of gunpowder as a Gatling gun fired as a pair of brown eyes narrowed. The gun clicked! A sharp metallic _click!_ Rang out as her weapon ran out of ammo and whirred to a grinding hot it glowing red barrels spelling to s still as the minigun hissed!

Coco moved without thinking hurling her weapon forward with all her impressive muscle stretch, her weapon crashed into something soft and flesh making Coco grin the woman was busy relishing the OOF! Of air leaving a woman's chest as her weapon took her down. Her left arm shot out gripping the fire bitch by her throat enjoy the cay she gagged! Her hands clawing at Coco's and as she yanked her off the ground raising her high and-

 _WHACK!_

Coco slammed Cinder's head into a stone slab cracking her head like a grape, Cinder head pooing on the stone table bursting part in a gooey mass of red and pink pulp. Her skull cracking on the stone tablet killing the fallen maiden in a moment.

"CINDER! NO!"

A sharp voice yelled as Coco sighed ducking the swinging sickle strike as a furious crimson-eyed woman slashed forward.

"Please. You tried that _last_ time. Didn't work then either FYI."

Coco said in a tired voice her first launching out, punching Emerald in the throat crushing her windpipe with an aura infused blow.  
The woman gagged falling back her twin weapons clattering to the floor as-

 **"There."**

Coco thought ducking back as a burst of air blew past her face.

"Bitch!"

Mercury yelled charging forward firing air shot after air shot at Coco who dodged them with a practiced ease. She had done this many times before, over three hundred to be precise.

As Mercury ran forward his dull grey eyes alight and fueled with rage-

"Can you _not_ yell into my ear? I need to hear my husband moan my name later on."

Coco chided ducking a kick from Mercury going below it before her arm shot out gripping the man's fake leg before twisting it infusing her hands with her aura making them glow blew as a shower of sparks and human screams filled the air as she _twisted_ Mercury's fake leg. Ripping it off with a sicking crack of wires and oil.

Mercury screamed falling back on his back his eyes squeezed shut as-

"Mercury! You fuck-

"Can you ever be quiet?" Coco sighed taking Mercury's severed sputtering leg and-

 _FISHT!_

Jamming it down, in one aura fueled blow crushing Emerald's head like a bug. The woman dropped like a sack of bricks her head spurting out blood and offal crushed like a gnat.

The thief fell to the floor and-

"Emerald!"

"Oh shut up you-

 _FISH!_

 _"GAH!"_

Coco gagged as a burning spear of yellow burst through her chest. Blowing out of her chest hollowing out her heart cavity in a moment as the smell of burning flesh filled the air she spun aroudn blood in her mouth as a pair of hateful yellowed eyes glared balefully at her.  
" _Fucking Vernal."_

Coco said sighing once as she closed her eyes and waited for her return.

 _"AH!"_

Coco woke with a start once again in her own bed, covered in heavy light brown blankets a heavy sigh left her lips as she rolled her head.

"Time to train."

Coco said falling out of her bed without a moment's hesitation the now nine-year-old falling on the handcrafted designer hardwood floors of her room instantly going into her daily routine of pushups. She always did this on a loop. Coco always trained the moment she got back to her bed.  
This was not a bad run as this run marked the first time she and killed Cinder for a thirtieth mark. She had killed Cinder before many, many times in may many painful ways but this was her first thirtieth win streak and she owed it all to an idiot knight who stumbled his way into Beacon and against impossible odds into her heart.

Coco did not know what to expect during her first two dozen loops, they where choice, painful and desperate times when her life was filled with death, pain suffering and loss. She saw her team, her family tore away from her time and time again she did not like to think about her early experience with the hell of time travel only concerning herself with the steady progress she was making. Cinder was being pushed back farther and farther, she has stopped the fall of Beacon this time and save her team along with the brats form RWBY and JNPR including her blonde good luck charm and as he was affectionately called by Coco her very own _Subby Hubby._

Coco did not know Jaune well at first. To her, he was just the goofy weak leader who had somehow managed to be partnered with a girl who was not only leagues above him but madly in love with him to boot.

To Coco Jaune Arc was a nobody, just another name in the crowd, that was until one day her life changed. It was on her twenty-fourth repeat that Coco started to break.

She could not take it. Velvet died, Yat's died and Fox died all in front of her face, her team butchered in front of her eyes time and time again it was too much!

And in that desperate panic ridden moment it happened.

 _"Can I go out with you!?"_

The blonde dork of a knight who would later worm his way into her heart and later on her pants. Granting him the exclusive right to share her bed a privilege that no other man had done before and after a hundred times molding him into her perfect lover, no other would take since.

In the desperate fragile moment, Coco said fuck it. She was dead, she was always dead she might as well give this one idiot a night to remember?  
Well that was when things changed.

She lived that time, she survived the fall of Beacon, her team and Jaune's partner did not.

After that, it happened. Coco noticed that Jaune was a _literal_ good luck charm. The longer she associate with him the longer she lived. The farther she got and the more progress she was able to make. Jaune was a literal manifestation of good fortune and with his damn healing semblance?! It was not long before not only Coco but Fox, Yats, and even Velvet survived the fall!

The more she associated with jaune the longer everyone lived, and the more she associated with Jaune the less noodley he looked and more appealing he became. _Easy on the eyes,_ a decent build and a master of his tongue? It didn't' take Coco long to mold him itno a more personal use for the fashionista. Coco would admit at first it was purely physical relation Jaune was a good luck charm and she needed to be around him. And with his partner barking at the door she needs to give him some incentive to make him stick so to speak. And after a cycle or tow, one night stands one a week in closest beach more personal dates were planned evenings done and soon...

"It was that smile, it all started with that damn _smile."_

Coco said smiling widely as she finished her first set of push-ups she was young again she had time soon she would go to Beacom there she would meet her second family deal with the sociopath of a headmaster and then her _subby hubby_ would fall inot her lap like he always did!

* * *

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when days are grey. You'll never know dear just how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away."_

A tired rich voice sang as blood formed on its lips. A harsh gag followed by the taste of iron filled her mouth as a head dipped. The harsh smell of gunpowder fille the air along with a burning sting sensation in her side, the large blue room shook as an explosion rocked Schnee manner as the massive chandelier swayed ominously above her head threatening to come down at any minute.

"Velvet? I...

"Shh. It's ok Jaune. It's ok you are going to be fine."

Velvet said rubbing her lovers head, running her strong callused and though his hair, his normal sort blonde locks were now matted and stained with fresh blood. His own blood poured freely from his scalp as Jauen gasped.

He was dying again, Jaune was going to die in her arms again. For what was this? The five hundredth time? Velvet lost count after four hundred redoes. Hundreds of attempt to change the future save her team and her love all ending in bitter, failure. Tears fell from her brown eyes like always Jaune gagged.  
"I... I can't feel my legs..."

He wheezed as Velvet cringed looking down at her bleeding lovers crumpled form. It was apparent that the reason Jaune could not fell his legs was that he did not have any legs to fell not after Adam...

"You're fine Jaune. You just hit your head, you'll be ok."

Velvet lied smoothly as Jaune's lips curled up in a bitter smile his once bright skin that seemed to radiate happiness sunken and ashed, his face had lost almost all of its color and his flesh was cold as death. A death that was soon to come for not only Jaune but her as well.

"That's good for a second I thought I didn't have any!"

Jaune joked weakly blood spitting out form his mouth as his body shook and trembled a violent tremor running through it as his massive amount of aura tried to heal him. His very soul attempting to keep him alive, a futile gesture. His blood loss was far too great and if judging by the crushed remains of his legs in the far opposite _corners_ of the room.

Winter's old bedroom actually, Velvet would normally worry about the mess they caused with a failed to makeshift surgery, not that Winter would mind when you lose your head you tend to not care about much else after all.

"Velvet... I don't feel so good."

Jaune said more blood falling from his mouth as Velvet moved her hands over his head petting him gently as her bruised faunus rabbit ears fell down.

"Shh, it's going to be ok." Velvet said as Jaune's dull blue eyes shut close.  
 _"I'll always love you and make you happy. If you will love the same. But if you leave me and love another you will regret it one day!"_

A blonde human with a guitar played as Velvet nearly fell out of her char, this Jaune was adorable! She thought that Coco forcing her on a date a regular occurrence in her loops would end like all the others.  
In awkward silence and wasted time but this time? This human was _interesting._ Velvet thought as she petted _her_ human's blood-matted blonde hair in the shaking Schnee manner as she let her memories overtake her.

" _You are my sunshine my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away."_  
 _"Freak! Look I told you they are real! What a loser!"_  
 _"Stop! Leave her alone!"_

A shaking terrified voice said as Velvet's ears perked up. This was new, in all her loops no one ever dared to defend her against her bullies. There was never a blonde boy with blue eyes in front of her and-

"Leave her alone!"  
The boy said before being beaten into a pulp. He got in a good hit but four on one was never a good fight. Soon the boy was bloody bruised and looking halfway to the grave.

"Why? Why did you help me?"

"Becuase you needed help!"

The boy said smiling missing several _teeth_ as blood leaked from his bruised gums as Velvet giggled the boy was a fool but he was kind, she wished never met him.

" _You once told me you really love me. And no one else could come between. And now you left me and love another. You have shattered all of my dreams."_  
Velvet sang the song that her love had sung to her on that dances now that now seemed to have happened an eternity ago as Jaune gasped as his chest rose fell and went still as he gave his final breath as Velvet sighed.

" _Please, don't take my sunshine away."_

Velvet said as the ceiling fell ending her world in messy _squelch!_

When Velvet wok in her hovel a tired sigh left her lips. Jaune died, her team died everyone died _again._

"I guess I'm doing this again."

Velvet said rising from her too many thick covers in her underground home Velvet did not know anymore she... she was lost...

"Again, it just keeps happening to me!"

Velvet shouted tears in her brown eyes as she clutched her fists into tight balls of rage. Not that she knew it but she was _different,_ different than any other afflicted by the curse of the loops, you see unlike everyone else dealing with the hell of failure after failure Velvet was special. Velvet was the only person who had _won._

Velvet did it! She really did it! She beat this hell of death and repeat! She beat _Cinder!_ She stopped the fall of Beacon! She even killed Salem herself _twice!_ She watched the Grimm queen's palace fall as her team shouted and her lover, the lovable blonde knight came to her side. Her the weakest of her team proved time and time again to be the strongest.

She retired after that became a stay at home mother for her and Jaune's inevitable thirteen children. She filled the rest of her day's with love and warmth and when she died old and in her bed with her threatened kids and dozens upon dozens of grandkids aroudn her she was finally happy...

Until she woke up.

Velvet nearly cried when first happened. What did she do!? Where did she go wrong!? Velvet thoguht ti was a cruel joke but no, she had awoken back in her hovel even after her supposed victory she was sent back and this would not bet the last time.

Every. Single. Time. Velvet was sent back.

Victory or defeat she always came back here.

"It's always the same."

Velvet thought as she balled her fist endless repeats, none like the last. Some ended in her victory or survival. Some ended in her crushing defeat just like her last. No two were the same and they were all _painful._

As Velvet choked down pained sob a determined looked came over her face. She knew she was lost she could not stop this loop that was a fact she gave up on charging thing a long time ago now? Now she was determined to be a mother to her friends. Keeping them all alive and happy for as long as possible. Velvet had a theory a _dark_ theory about the loops that she dared not give voice. It was something that kept her up at night at and her life _impossible_. She called it _critical mass_ that whatever was happening to her had a hard limit of retries allowed. And that if you _broke_ that number you were _stuck._ The thought _terrified_ Velvet. Stuck in her own loop, no matter what Victory or death, forced to repeat this hell time and time again for eternity? This was _hell_.

"I need to get better." Velvet said as she _hopped_ off of her small brown bed as she grit her teeth as the cold floor greeted her feet. She would keep them alive and keep her knight for herself. Velvet had beaten the loops before and she would do them again. A tired sigh came from her mouth as sher rolled out of her bed and did what she always did when she came back she began to _train._

* * *

"Jaune! Come on! It's movie night!"

Ruby said pulling her older brother close as Jaune nodded.

"Hold up Ruby! Let me walk!"

Jaune gasped as his little sister pulled him to the now dingy green Patch couch. Ruby tugged Jaune with an unnatural strength even after over a solid year of Summer's training Jaune could still into believing just how stronger his little sister was, as she pulled him to the couch a low dry gravely voice chuckled out loud.

"Jeez, Ruby wait till you marry the boy to boss him around like that."

Qrow said taking a sip from his flask leaned back in the old Lazy boy recliner flashing Ruby a smug grin making Juane flush as Ruby pouted.

"Uncle Qrow! Don't tease Jaune like that!"

"I'm not teasing! I see the way you look at him. She's got a crush on you blondie watch out! If she's like her mother she likes guys on the _rebound_ -

 _WHACK!_

"Ow!"

"Qrow you were sign something about me and rebound?"

Summer said smiling bloody murder at Qrow.

"Not at all!"

"That's what I thought!"

Summer said triumphantly harumphing holding a bowl full of popcorn big enough for a family twice as big as there own and holding enough butter in one corner of it to give a normal man diabetes two times over.

"Movie night! I hope you are all ready! I found a perfect action flick! Spruce Willis at his best!"

Summer said smiling sitting down on her own husband's lap, enjoying his strong hand gripping her waist, and she nuzzled the back of her head against his stubble. Putting down her bucket of popcorn with _far_ too much butter and grease that a good mother should allow, for her children.

Good thing Summer was not a good mother, she was the _best!_ And the best mom gives her kids triple buttered popcorn for dinner! Only after they eat thier vegetables.

"Hell yeah! Popcorn!"Yang said during her fist into the bucket-

 _Slap!_

"Excuse me?"

Summer asked a warning tone in her sharpened silver eyes as Yang gulped.

"I mean! _Heck yeah?"_

Yang asked as repeat or not an angry Summer rare as she was not something that Yang wanted to deal with.

"That's what I thought!"

Summer said victorious removing her hand from Yang's quaking one the eleven-year-old gripping her hand blowing it as Ruby and Jaune took advantage in the disrupted sibling pecking order diving their hands in taking up fist fulls of popcorn and shoving them into their faces.

"Hey! Leave some for me!"

Yang whined diving her fist back into the bucket fighting her siblings for dominance making shouts and accusations fill the air while Summer sighed her children behaving like animals over something as simple as a snack.

"Remind you of Beacon? That time I brought in the triple glazed crepes? You and Raven nearly tore each other's hair not to mention your throats out for the last one."

Tai said reading his wives mind with the trained ease of a husband who had been married for far too long.

"Tai! I did not!"

"What? I thought I was going to have to be burying one of you by the end of that _squabble."_

Qrow said speaking in air quotes taking a sip of his flask only to gaps and crash to the floor with a large whap! As a pillow landed in his face seeing him careening off the lazy boy making his nieces and nephews chuckled.

"Hah! The old bird got knocked off his _perch!"_

Yang shouted chewing loudly through mouthfuls of buttery salted popcorn as Qrow groaned.

"Uncle qrow? Are you ok?"  
Ruby ever the sweat heart asked as-

"He's fine, I've seen him get hit by bigger things at bars."

Jaune added dismissing his uncle with a glare as he an Yang's fist bumped.

"Dman blondes. Why is it that they never like me?"

"Cause you never know when to shut your mouth?"

"Or you don't know how to talk to a woman?"

Yang and Jaune said in almost perfect tension as Qrow balked, string up at his niece and nephew with an appalled glared.  
"What?! I am a master of women! I took many hearts in Beacon I'll have you know!"

Qrow said defiantly still tiring and failing to stan up flailing like a... like a long drunken bird as Tai chuckled.

"Can you eve name a girl you date longer than a weekend?"

Tai asked as Qrow's mouth fell open.

"Yes! I dated a girl longer than a weekend!"

"Qrow that fall day weekend does not count."

Summer said as Qrow growled.

"It does!"

"Qrow that was a four day weekend that does not count."

Tai deadpanned as-

"Ouch, the drunk bird got _roasted."_

Yang said as Qrow turned his irritated glare to his _loving_ niece.

"Oh? What's this? Is the girl who has never had so much as a date in her life lecturing me?"

Qrow asked mocking child as Yang smirked.

"Hey, just cause ther is no man who can handle me is not my fault you know?"

"You mean you can't confess to the boy who you like. Jaune! You find a girl yet! I heard you like blondes.'

Qrow said flashing her a shit-eating grin as Yang's cheeks went redder than her sister's cape.

"What? No, I don't really talk to many girls."

Jaune said blsuhing slightly as he bowed his head.

"I wonder why? Jaune what happened to that Sarah girl who you like?"

"Oh, Sarah? She talked to Yang and then she didn't want to date me."

"And Lisa?"

"She talked to Yang too why?"

"And Michelle-

"Hey. How come every time a girl like me and she talks to you she runs away?"

Jaune asked his elder sister who gulped.

"Um, no reason! Jaune they were no good for you anyway!"

"She means they were not _her_ Jaune."

"Not her? What does that mean?"

Jaune asked an innocent look on his eyes as Yang growled.

"Jaune those girls were no good ok?"

"But why where they no good?"

"Because!"

"Becuase?"

"Becuase she said so Jaune Yang _likes you."_

Qrow said simply as Yang's cheeks went blood red as Summer flashed her partner a death glare and-

"Oh? I like her too!"

Jaune said smiling ear to ear as-

 _Whap!_

"Ow! _Mom!_ Yang hit me!"

Jaune whined rubbing his shoulder wincing in pain as Ruby panicked rubbing his injured arm as well.

"Jaune, you deserved that."

Summer said as Jaune paled.

"What did I do?!"

"You are being dense Jaune stop that. Qrow stop teasing the children."

"They started it!"

"Qrow they are children."

"They are being mean!"

"Qrow. They are _children."_

Summer said a warnign tone that made Jaune mumbled under his breath.  
"Stupid kids when was the last time they did anything for me!?"

"When was the last time you had a date?"

Jaune asked as Qrow's mouth fell as-

"Boom! Good one bro!"

Yang said giving her brother and not so secret crush as fist bump as-

"Why I out to-

"Qrow. _Children."_

Summer chided as Qrow mumbled falling back in his seat running off a slew of expletives as Summer sighed.

She saw a storm brewing in her children a storm that she did not want to see happen. Ruby like Jaune her crush was a clear as day. She hung on Summe's adoptive son's arms like a koala. Never letting Jaune go more than five feet from her side.

Jaune for all his good points and there were a lot of them! Thought of her clinginess as simple sisterly affection. Jaune bless his soul indulged her affections. He treated her like as he called her his _rosebud._

A foolish but sweet nickname that Summer had done nothing to discourage as Ruby and Jaune looked so cute! She could already see her red-blonde hair grandkids running around and Summer wanted nothing more than to help their relationship along. And she would if not for one thing her other daughter Yang. Yang also liked Jaune but was nowhere near as held back as her daughter.

Yang liked to wrestle with Jaune. Roughhousing putting him inot may submission pins as she would call them that Jaune could!

If he really wanted to break free form but Yang' position as the alpha sibling was undisputed in thier simple pecking order. Yang was on top, the Jaune then Ruby.

But! That was only in public in the house it was complicated. Yang was clearly the dominant one but Ruby young as she was, was oddly mature for her age. She was smarter than most in her class, she did not steal, lie or cheat common things for kids her age. This also had lead to her developing more devious approach to Jaune.

While Yang liked to rub Jaune's face if her developing assets that would surely match her mother's own... bountiful size Ruby was subtle.  
She sat on his lip asked him for fave rode him piggyback. Both sisters were making plays at Jaune and none seemed to realize that the other was doing so! This could only end in one way and Summer saw it coming just as the movie started she knew that it would end in disaster.

* * *

"You know for someone with a loud mouth you don't really know how to fight."

A pair of dull grey eyes asked as Nora growled.

 _"Shut up!"_

Nora shouted blood in her teeth as Mercury sighed.

"You know for all that talk of breaking legs you don't look so hot when your own are broken, you all talk kid?"

The assassin asked as Nora glared daggers at him. her hammer gripped in a death grip in one arm, the other as broken as her legs as Mercury smirked smiling in the dull moonlight of the emerald forest.

"Just get it over with."

Nora said not willing to keep this loop going for any longer than necessary. Mercury won this time, he beat her in the forest in Mistral. Right now the rest of her friends were attacking and winning as Ruby would call it even if it was simply delaying the inevitable.  
The battle here lead them to Atlas where the disaster in Schnee Manner would occur. Soon they would all be dead, Jaune, Ren Pyrrha... What was left of RWBY.

Nora _never_ felt that bad about sacrificing thier sister team. Don't get Nora wrong she loved team RWBY but they were not her true family. Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha were her brothers and sister everyone else was secondary.

"Just get it over with."

Nora said as Mercury sighed.

"Well at least you won't beg, you did better than Weiss? Was that her name? You know she begged when Cinder found her on the roof? Begged to bot be killed for the power she stole? I heard it was you who convince Weiss to be a maiden why was that?"

Mercury asked no longer sensing danger in his downed opponent and decided to do what he did beast be an ass hole to people he was goign to put in the ground.

"What? why do you care? She's dead Cinder's the maiden why does it matter that I have her a speech?"

Nora said not sure why Merucy just was not getting it over with, and why the assassin hadn't sent her back in time for another chance.  
"Well don't get your panties in a bunch! I'm just curious."

 _"Curious?"_

Nora asked a lone teal eye spitting up a wad of bloody phlegm as Mercury nodded his head and flashed a pair of finger guns to her.

"Yeah, I'm curious! You peak my interest Valkyrie! Le'ts chat."

The assassin said taking a seat on a stump o wood as Nora rolled her eyes.

"Mercury cant' we just get his over with? I know you are going to kill me, you know you are going to kill me why drag this out?"

Nora asked as Mercury blinked in confusion.  
"Really? You know most people in your position start begging by now. Turns out most humans don't' want to die."

"Well, I'm not most humans."

"What are you suicidal?"

The assassin asked now genuinely interested in the bleeding out hammer wilder who looked more annoyed than anything.

 **"Does she not know I'm going to kill her soon? Does she even care?"**

Mercury thought eyeing the downed bleeding girl with curiosity as she rested her diminutive form on her hammer. Panting heavily her aura desperately tiring to patch up her bleeding form as she whimpered.

"So you are not suicidal? Shouldn't you be running?"

"You'd catch me."

"You can almost fly that hammer sends you clean across the forest you could make a good show of it you know?"

"And give you the satisfaction of hunting me down and killing me? Thanks, but no thanks, I'm _good.'_

Nora said with a steely tone as Mercury chuckled.

"Fine! Fine! Be a killjoy! I'm used to it, by now really most of the women in my life are like that."

"What Emerald not going down on you enough?"

"Not nearly! And how did you know about that? The last time someone knew about our trys they end up in the barrel in the harbor of Vale, you a voyeur or something Valkyrie? If so kinky I dig it."

The boy said, flashing Nora, a cocky smile as she rolled her head.

"Please spare me the details of your sex life. I'm already going to get killed by you don't let me heat about her making Emerald gag on your cock. Please."

"Hey, you started this! You asked if I was sleeping with my partner, you really should watch your tone."

"Can you please just kill me! Come on! I'm tired, just end this."

Nora said in no mood for games. It was bad enough that she had lost the fight to save Beacon again. It was bad enough that she had to get about these repeats by sacrificing a member of team RWBY every time instead of Pyrrha.

It was bad enough that she had done this over five hundred times and still! Had nowhere close to what she considered progress. She just wanted to get this damn death scene over with.

Mercury was an ass but he was a professional before anything else despite his easy-going nature he was a cold-blooded killer and he would never let his emotions get in the way of his kill.

"Well here's the thing I can kill you and I will but I'm really curious! You didn't strike me as the kind of girl who wants to die. You have things to live for. You have a boyfriend, you love your team and you are young! Why so eager to die?"

"I don't care just kill me."

Nora deadpanned making the assassin grin.

 _"There!_ That's why I'm talking about! That look! That's the look! You don't give a damn that I'm going to kill you. You are not afraid why?"  
"Does it matter?"

"Honesty no I'm just curious so indulge me?"

"Go to hell."

"Fine but I'll see you there. Save me a seat why don't you?"

Mercury asked cocking back a leg standing up and send a burst of air to Nora aura less form as she closed her eyes and-

"Hey! My name is _Ren! Lie Ren_ do you need some help?"

A pair of Magenta eyes asked as Nora smiled ignoring the mind-numbing hunger in her gut as the love of her life looked down to her.  
"Yes, yes I do."

Nora said as Ren helped her up and she smiled and-

 **"Wait for what!? Why is Ren helping me?!"**

Nora thought as for some reason Ren was helping her? He never helped her in any timelines when they first met. As the love of her life help her up a steady look in his eyes as she saw him twitch.

"It's good to see you, _Nora."_

"Ren!? How do you know my name!?"

Nora gasped her child form forgetting the pangs of hunger as Ren smiled.

"I could _never_ forget you."

Ren said as tears form in Nora's eyes as a _miracle_ happened.

* * *

Jaune was never a _smart_ person.

"Easy there, Mister Grimm! You don't want to eat me now do you?"

Jaune asked as the Beowulf stalked him in the outside of the abandoned farmhouse he had so foolishly gone in the middle of the night to get his adoptive sisters mom back!

Really! Jaune just had to go! All Yang said was that the map he found when giving Yang her nightly back rub was that it looked like a map of something important.

Yang said her mom her real mom like to hang out there.

And Jaune know hs en to meet her real mom decided that if she coudl ther then maybe he coudl convince her mom to come back and-

"Please don't eat me"!

Jaune yelled as the Girmm charged its claws flashing down inot his make making blood fly as his aura flared-

 _"KID!"_

The furious voice of Qrow yelled as Jaune saw a blur of red and black as his vision swam as it went dark.

"Kid!? Kid?! Oh, fuck me hold on!"

Qrow yelled picking up a bleedingJaune up as his vision swam and Jaune's world turned black...

* * *

 _"Goddammit!"_

Qrow yelled sprinting through the forest his heart was up and his fist balled.

"Stupid idiot! This is why I can't take blondes! They always get into this _shit!"_

Qrow yelled moving through the forest at a preternatural speed. His night had taken a turn for the chaotic. One moment he was enjoying a drink on the way back from a mission form Oz. The nest he's making a mad dash to the ass end of Patch to rescue his dumb ass nephew who was hell-bent on getting his own ass kill for searching for the deadbeat mom that called herself his sister.

" **Fucking hell! I won't make this!"**

Qrow thought taking a deep breath before turning into his fast form. His legs melted and shited as his whole body collapsed into a single black mass that sprouted wings and began to fly.

Qrow never did like becoming a well Qrow. It was awkward not to mention irritating. "Why did the fucking immortal wizard that I basically sold my soul to have to be the one with a damn sense of humor?"

Qrow thought flying through the forest at blinding speeds know that he was running out of time.

Jaune had left three hours ago according to a frantic panicky Summer who sounded like her world was falling to pieces. Apparently, Yang, had Jaune give her one of his trademarked back rubs and she somehow let it slip out that she missed her mother, and she had a map!? Of all things to where an old hideout of Raven's was. And the lovable idiot nephew that he was had decided to wait until everyone was asleep sneak out and go on a mission to bring back Yang's mother.

 **"Fucking moron!"**

Qrow thought finally saw the dark small cabin looming up in the far distance as his beard eyes narrowed he let out a rough feral growl it was not the best sight.

Jaune was facing down an Ursa a major not a minor, the blonde boy for all his credit held his ground. Aiming his sword up and he raised a shield. Not that it did any good. The Ursa slammed down a paw with the force of a sledgehammer. Striking down the boy as-

 _"Jaune!"_

Qrow shouted turning inot human for the final sprint to the boy. Jaune fell screaming as blood flew from his face. the boy hits the ground with a wet slap! As his aura flared up Qrow launched forward Harbinger slashing out and slicing the monster in two. The Grimm died without a sound as Qrow fell to the crying bleed boy.

 _"Jaune!? Jaune!?_ Speak to me kid! Kid!?"

Qrow shouted picking up the bleeding coughing boy his blue eyes rolling in his head as his breath came out in rough sharp gasps.

"Uncle Qrow?"

Jaune barley wheezed making the man grimace.

"Dammit! Hold on kid I got you!" Qrow shouted picking up his fool of a nephew carrying the bleeding boy into his arms and sprinting for the hospital.

* * *

"So... how bad am I?"  
Jaune asked a tall man in a white coat. The doctor with the name Brown on his coat sighed heavily as he looked over at his clipboard.  
"Consider yourself _quite l_ ucky young man, the Uras could have taken out an eye."

The man said as Jaune gulped.

"Will I be ok?"

"Besides some major blood loss yes."

"Will it leave a scar?"

"Oh yes, I'm afraid that little fight will be with you the rest of your life. I'm sorry but you will live. Until then I will leave you with your guardian." The man said as he left the room as a sighing Qrow looked up.

"He'll live?"

"With a scar but yes."

"Good."

Qrow said making his way to his bandaged nephew who looked away from him.

"So... you wanted to meet your aunt huh?"

Qrow asked as Jaune kept his face firmly on the floor.

"I'm going to have a scar.'

"So what? Chicks _dig_ scars, you'll be a smash with the ladies in no time. Trust me I _know."_

Qrow said sitting next to his nephew taking out his flask and taking a stiff drink, sighingly deeply before a heavy silence filled the air.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did what you thought was right."

"You think Summer is mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Nah she's furious right now. I thought she was going to strangle me on the scroll just to get to you."|

Qrow said giving off a trademark dry laugh taking another swig of liquor as Jaune gulped.

"I don't want her to be mad."

"Kid, she's not mad... she's just worried. She thinks of you as her son, adopted or not she is your mom. And she just had to hear from me that her son was in the hospital in critical condition after fighting a Grimm twice his size. What do you think she's felling?"

"Like her world is falling apart?"

"That and a burning need to take you and hug you till you pass out and chain you to your bed till your old enough to date."

"Isn't that a bit... extreme?"

"For Summer that is _calm._ She takes the safety of her children very seriously. And you for better or worse are one of them."

"I... she's going to ground me huh?"

"Only till your next birthday."

"But that's so far!"

"Hey take it easy when I ran away from Beacon to go out drinking for a weekend mind you, she literally chained me to her hip!"

"She chained you to her _hip_?"

"She put a collar on my neck and dragged me aroudn the school."

"Like a dog?"

"More or less..."

"That's... interesting..."

"Your mother is interesting Jaune you know? Luckily Tai took one for the team and now she only leads him around by a collar at night. That's why Raven was into him now that I think about it. Also if you ever hear _barking_ late at night in the house espically coming from their bedroom do not! Go investigate it ok?"

Qrow said as Jaune shivered as a cold hand gripped his spine.

"I won't?"

"Good your eyes and _brain_ will thank me later as well as your sanity. Not to mention your future therapist."

"Are they _that_ bad?"

"Kid I once walked in that room unannounced on a bender only to be reminded that a sock on a knob means stay out bob!"  
Qrow said shivering as Jaune gulped.

"Since I'm going to be grounded till I can't think can I have a drink?"  
Jaune asked making Qrow cock his head warily before shrugging his shoulders.

"Why not? You are dead anyway."  
Qrow said taking his flask giving it to his nephew hiding his shit eating grin as Jaune took his first and hopefully not last bit of hard liquor-

" _AHH!_ What is this stuff!? I taste like death!"  
Jaune gagged spitting out the drink as Qrow hollered.

"Hah! That' a _man's_ drink Jaune! It put's hair on your chest! It will make you a big _strong_ man!"

"I don't want to be a big strong man!"

"I've seen you around your sister, I can believe that."

The man grumbled as-

"Jaune! JAUNE! Where is my _son!?"_

A panicked familiar voice yelled as Qrow sighed.

"It was nice knowing you blondie."

"Burry me somewhere nice?"

"Sure how about the cliffs in Patch?"

 _"Perfect."_

Jaune said as the hospital doors almost flew off their hinges as a blur of white came in.

"Jaune!"

"Mom-  
"What is wrong with you!? You _moron!"_  
Summer yelled blurring up to her son as a loud _whap!_

She slapped Jauen cheek making him flush before tearing off his gown.

"Are you hurt?! Where does it hurt!? You face! Your precious beautiful face!? What is wrong with you!"

"I wanted t-

"I'm goign to wring your neck till you break!"

Summer yelled shaking the life out of her gagging som Summer crying as Jaune cried as the parent and child embraced making Qrow give a sly smile as a family reunion finally had a happy ending a rare thing for him., as the night finally came to an _end._

* * *

 ** _AN! OK!_ Another day another chapter of Reverse! A paid chapter too! I won't take much more of these in the future by my inner alcoholic thanks you for your patronage! Next up is Game on so look forward to it! And as always thanks for reading!**


	3. Cold Gala

**AN: OK! And here we go! Another chapter of Reverse! Jaune is back at home with the _consequences_ of his journey loud and clear! Ruby has some _odd_ bedroom habits that come from her mother. Weiss in on the hunt for Jaune. Blake considers mercy and warning! Jaune meats the person he so _desperately_ wanted to see! All this and more in this chapter of Reverse!**

 **Beta. Zepeda.**

* * *

Jaune was having a good day. The boy blinked enjoying the look of his ceiling again. The roof in the Xiao-Long Rose household looked down at him as he yawned. "Finally I get my room back," Jaune said as he yawned taking the finally returned room of his in stride. Sliding his legs out of his bed, making them creak on the floor as-  
The sound of running feet filled Jaune's ears as he groaned. This was a returning theme in the house ever since his adventure all those weeks ago; it looked that even with a bed freedom was still not **quite-**  
 _"Jaune!_ Is that you!?"

"Yes, mother!" Jaune said wincing as-  
"And where do you think you are going, young man?"  
"I'm getting up?" Jaune asked as Summer paused, her breathing slow as-

"Fine. Breakfast in three minutes. Do _not_ make me come get you or else." she said as Jaune sighed. Summer was still not allowing Jaune to go well anywhere alone. After he ran away, well not ran away but went to find his aunt Raven, Summer had been protective of him more than usual.

"Coming mom!" Jaune said quickly getting dresses throwing on his clothes before departing-  
Lilac eyes waited for him as his sister crossed her chest.  
"Morning Yang."  
"Sup _baby_ bro! Where are you going so early?" Yang asked her eye twitching as she ground her teeth. It was bad enough Jaune was still a kid in this timeline but this!? He almost got killed looking for Raven! Only Yang did that, and she stopped seven damn timelines ago! What was wrong with him!?

"I'm not a baby bro Yang. You are only a year older than me you know?"  
"AH! So cute my little brother thinks he is a big strong man!"  
"Yang!"  
"Problem brother of mine who I love who almost got himself killed?"  
"I.. no..."  
"No what?"  
"No big sister..."  
"Who I?"  
"Who I love."  
"Good! Now come one we got to actually eat breakfast." Yang said locking her arm with her younger brother and future husband and father of their children as she walked down the stairs. As the two made their way down the stair as both siblings noses twitched as they smelled the tantalizing scent of Summer Rose's famous cooking.

* * *

"Good morning children! It's so good to see my daughter and son! In one piece and not doing anything foolish!" Summer said a harsh chirp in her voice as Jaune winced. Summer had yet to forgive him for his foray into the wilds fully.

The mom of the year, hell the mom of every year stood in front of him, white apron on and carrying trays of food. Steaming mounds of pancake, hanging with heavy dripping fat, along with piles of waffles and shaved ice. Summer usually made a lot of food, though today she was technically celebrating Jaune and Qrow's release from their punishment. Ever since the incident in the woods Jaune had been denied his bed privileges.

He was forced to have his bed moved into Summer and Tai's room to prevent any further adventures. Jaune was made to sleep where his adopted parents, who were now more dear to him than his real ones, slept. An arrangement that was not convenient for Jaune as every time he stepped one foot! Out of bed Summer was on him like Ruby on freshly baked cookies. Silver eyes were glaring daggers as she would escort him to the bathroom or get a glass of water. Summer had refused to let Jaune out of her sight, and he had gained a few more bumps and bruises from his training as a result.  
"Qrow!" Summer shouted as her partner winced.

Qrow was also not entirely of his dog house. Summer while grateful that he had rescued her son, but he also had! Given her child! A nine-year-old hard liquor! That was beyond irresponsible, and Summer had confiscated his flask ever since. A task not made easy as taking alcohol from a Branwen usually ended in the death of either the Branwen or the one trying to take the liquor. Summer, however, had this Branwen just like her husband, whipped.

Qrow had given up his flask, his prized possession rather than face the angry mother's wrath and had crumpled like a house of cards. "Summer! I was just-  
"You are just! Going to sit down and enjoy a nice nutritious meal with your family! That is what you, Qrow Branwen are going to do!" Summer hissed a bright, cheery smile on her face that could make an Ursa turn tail and made Qrow gulp.

"S-sure! Whatever you say! Sum-Sum."

"Psh! Whipped!" Yang hissed making an exaggerated whipping motion with her hand as Qrow glared daggers at her. Shaking his fist at his niece as-  
"Qrow! Stop threatening the children!"  
"But she started it!"  
"Qrow. She. Is. A _child._ You do not. Argue with children."  
"But Summer-  
"No but's! Now catch." Summer said tossing Qrow's flask back at him as he gasped.

"You came back to me!" Qrow said cradling his flask as-  
"Qrow. It's a flask, _not_ a child."  
"It's better than a child! It gets rid of anxiety rather than growing it!" Qrow grumbled as Yang pulled down her eyelid, sticking out her tongue at her uncle.  
"Yang! Stop that!"  
"Sorry, mom."  
"Yeah, kid! Stop it!"  
"Qrow! _Child!"_  
"But-  
"I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it! Now everyone sit down so we can have a good wholesome breakfast together!" Summer said silencing any and all arguments as the small woman smiled.

"There! All better, Tai how are you doing today?"

"Good dear! How are you doing?' Tai asked his wife smiling ear to ear. The man smartly staying out of the way of his angered wife as-  
"And they call me whipped."  
"What was that?!"  
"Nothing!"  
"Psh! _Whip!"_ Yang hissed as Jaune took his seat next to her.  
"Ruby, what does being whipped mean?"  
"It means dad does whatever mom tells him to, or she makes him sleep on the couch."  
 _"It's also the thing you like me to do to you when we get older."_ Ruby thought a slight blush on her cheeks as she gulped. She always knew her... _hobbies_ were a bit abnormal, and a bit odd. But a couple hundred timelines gave her more than enough time to see what she liked and how to do it. And with Summer here it turned out she got most of her hobbies from her mother and Summer was not so saintly behind closed doors...

And the barking noises that came from her parent's bedroom had nothing to do with late-night TV... well not the TV a girl Ruby's age should be watching or even aware of its existence. She often wondered did her parents always have the leash tied up in their room or was that a result of Summer being alive long and having her _hobbies_ develop further...

Ruby blushed images of Jaune, a fully grown Jaune, with rippling muscles, broad shoulders and a six-pack that she could and _did_ , from time to time, grind meat on. Or knead cookie dough on bent over on all fours a Grimm mask on his face and a black collar on his neck, while she stood proudly behind him and-  
"Mom?"  
"Yes, sweetie! What is it?" Summer asked instantly back in her good mood. Summer was never mad at Jaune just thought that he was a kid making bad decisions and after his punishment was over, she saw no reason to be mad, as Jaune was just a child. Her child that is.  
 _"What are your parents like?"_ Ruby thought as she cocked her head at her future husband.  
"Can, we train today?" Jaune asked looking away from Summer as-

"Sure! You are out of school so why not? We can make a whole day out of it!"  
" A whole day? That sounds-  
"Too little! Ah! I'm a bad mother! We can train all of today and tomorrow! Hey, we can train the _entire_ weekend! Oh, this will be so fun! I have so much to teach you!"  
"More like beat him till he can't walk right?"  
"What was that!?"  
"Nothing! Nothing Sum! Just mumbling!" Qrow said as Summer glared at him.  
"Well mumble a little softer, then. Jaune you want to go training with your mother don't you?" Summer asked flashing him a version of puppy dog eyes that made even Ruby quaked with guilt.  
"I- yes mom."  
"Great! We are going to have so much fun!" Summer said with a smile that only one who knew that the only one having fun would be themselves and that all other parties were going to be getting their asses raked through the coals.

It was at times like this Ruby wondered if she should be concerned her mother was taking out her fetishes on her own child. As Ruby was now decisively convinced, Summer was practicing... techniques on Jaune when they fought that her father would receive a far more intimate version of.  
But that was a thought for another time, now? It was time to eat!

"So good!" Ruby groaned, her mother was always the best cook! Keeping her alive was paramount to her repeats. Once she had been able to do that it was somewhat smooth sailing from then on out, or it was until she died. Which was often, and often meant all the times. Sometimes Summer died later, sometimes she didn't die at all, but in the end, Ruby lost.

Cinder wins and everything was pointless. Or so she once thought, but if she kept that line of thought up she would give up and she would never do that. Not while she had a future to fight for that is. As Ruby contemplated her mother's questionable child raising Yang was having a more intimate conversation in her own head.

 _"Fuck. I'm running out of time! I don't have long until Signal; then I'm in Beacon! Sure Summer and Jaune here are amazing! And I don't think I can make this happen again; I need to change something! But what?"_ Yang thought as stuffed a mouthful of bacon into her mouth, her mind too preoccupied with finding out a way to not be killed to even begin to taste it. Really Yang was running out of options. Her skill level was nowhere near where it needed to be. And even if Ruby and Jaune were much stronger, they still needed to get better. And the only way Yang had been able to hold a candle! To Cinder no pun intended was when she did something, very, _very_ stupid. She ran away.

As crazy as that sounds Yang ran away quite a lot. She left her home in Patch, to brave the wilderness, dodging Grimm, Uncles, cops and a worried father to go all the way to Mistral where a particular tribe awaited her. Yang made no bones about hating her biological mother. She was a coward and a murderer. Yang wanted nothing to do with her but despite everything wrong with her she had her uses.

One of them was making Yang strong. Stronger than she ever was when she stayed at home. She turned Yang from a child into a real combatant. Making her powerful, tough a real live Branwen. As she would say, and everytime Yang went she got better. She got stronger, but it cost her... mainly Ruby... Whenever Yang went back to Beacon after she left Ruby was cold distant.

Gone was her loving, trusting sister, that she knew and loved. Replaced with an aloof, cold and detached shell of a girl. Yang's absence crushed her sibling, and that leads to problems with their team and more often than not led to the fracturing of RWBY and the fall was made all the easier. Now that was not to say sometimes were not better than others.

Yang learned that leaving a note saying mom came for me was much better! Then Ruby believed she was kidnapped. Tai and Qrow did not look as hard, and Yang often had a troubled but needy sister to look out for. But like the other times, the emotional damage on Ruby was too much. She was not ready for it and while her mother's training was vital to anyone it was simply not feasible, not with her at least.  
 _"Why is it always so damn complicated with this? Why can't time travel be easy?"_ Yang thought taking a bite of her bacon as she _crunched!_

* * *

Weiss was not used to the word mercy. She did not receive much of it in her timelines. And she did not give it in them either. She had three goals. One, marry Jaune, the blonde fool had taken her first-time multiple times over, and he would take full responsibility for that fact. Two, Keep her team and her dolt of a partner safe sound and secure. Three, Keep Winter safe; her family mattered a great deal to her. And that was why this recent or not so recent developments in her life were proving to be so troublesome.

"I'm sorry! I did not see you there!" The sharp voice Weiss's younger sibling rang out as the Schnee winced. She and her younger sibling had in all of her time loops a tumultuous relationship t the best of times and a downright hostile one at the worst. Weiss did not know her younger brother. Even after all this time and death, Whitley was as much a stranger to Weiss on the three hundredth time loop when he was on her first original one.  
"It's ok Whitley. I'm not mad." Weiss said in a cool calm voice, her blue eyes growing as she looked to her only younger sibling. "Thank you, sister! I'll get going now! Sorry to trouble you."

Whitley said the boy's voice frail and weak. Like that of a mouse talking to a tiger. Weiss preferred his voice like this. It was better than when he got to be older and was malicious and cruel when his voice gained that high pitched whine to it that made her teeth itch.  
"Whitley, are you ok? Why are you out this late?" Weiss asked now noticing the time. It was eleven pm. She was out this late because she needed to do research, research that might just save her younger brothers life along with more.  
"I! I didn't mean!"  
"Whitley?" Weiss asked her eyes narrowing on her younger sibling. Whitley was dressed in his pajamas, a loos silver shirt two sizes too large. And pans much the same. He looked like he had been sleeping until recently and was very rudely awakened. "Did you have a nightmare?" Weiss asked her younger brother whose bright blue eyes a dead match for her own lit up in fear. "No! I didn't! I didn't have one! I was just..." Whitley trailed off his eyes shaking with fear as he looked up and down. Stammering as-

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Weiss asked again as Whitley shook his head vehemently. "NO! I did not! I'm too old to have nightmares..."  
"You are seven, that is not too old."  
"I am! I was just out for a walk!"  
"At eleven at _night?"_  
"I... yes..." Whitley said shaking his head as he dropped his eyesight. Weiss sighed.

"You are close to our parents' bed, were you going to ask them to help you sleep?"

"NO!" Whitley hissed his eyes tearing up as Weiss paused. There was once a moment when her brother crying brought her joy not now. "You are close to their bed-  
"I wasn't doing anything!" Whitley denied the lie clear as his pale face that reminded her of freshly fallen snow. Weiss sighed her younger brother had a nightmare, that was all. He was debating if he could go to his parent's room without getting scolded and sent back with a painful emotional rebuke. He was a child and one that might need her help.  
"I'll just go!" The child said storming past Weiss as-

"Whitley... if you ever need to talk... I'm here you now? I am your sister."  
Weiss said as Whitley paused. Even this far in their respective timelines her and Whitley were not close. Their father kept them apart as the only real interactions she had with him was at meal times. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Three meals a day, always on a schedule like clockwork. Weiss knew from many, painful experiences that Whitley was being groomed as a potential heir to her company.

A position that at least now he did not want. Weiss was the original heiress but that never worked out. Or when it did it often ended in pain and bloodshed. But that was beside the point. Weiss knew that if she was cruel to her brother. If she was cold and aloof if she let the pains of her past life take hold than Whitley would go from a relatively harmless if not persistent annoyance to a legit threat.

He was her brother; he was a Schnee. An angry Schnee was not something Weiss had time to deal with. She knew that from many experiences Whitley was not one to forget those who wronged him. And had a habit of revenge, that he preferred to take at the worst possible time.

Whitley had never killed Weiss by his own, but he had on many, many times made sure her life was miserable, and while Whitley was never a murderer, he was not above letting her and her friends die or putting them in situations that would make it impossible for them to survive.  
To be blunt, Weiss had to be nice, it cost nothing to extend a hand of friendship, but it would cost her everything to strike in anger. And as such, she held out her hand.

"If you ever need to talk Whitley I am here for you. Just know that ok?"  
Weiss asked smiling at her brother as he looked at her like she had grown a third arm.  
"I... why are you so nice?" The younger Schnee asked his eyes narrowing on his sister with clear suspicion. Even at this age, he was clearly taking after his father well. He was not trusting of Weiss and to be fair he had no reason to be. He was not a Ruby to Yang. He was almost a stranger and-  
"I'm your sister. Why can't I look out for my younger brother?" "What do you want?" Whitley asked his shaking voice gone; eyes narrowed eying Weiss like a deer eyes a bear.

"I just want to look out for you, is that so strange?"  
"You've never done that before. Why start now?"  
"Because I want to. You are my brother, and I care for you."  
"You say that."  
"I do say that."  
"Fine, but I'll go back to my room alone... thank you, sister," Whitley said his confidence failing. He was still unable to look at his elder sister in the eyes as he ducked his head and moved past her. Going back to his room as Weiss sighed.

"I hope he gets better." Weiss thought as she rubbed her head. She and Whitley were never like Ruby and Yang, but whenever she tried to help him, he tended to call in fewer hitmen and cut off lien and dust to their ragtag group after the fall of Beacon. A neutral Whitley was infinitely better than a hostile one. Researching was one of the many things Weiss had grown tired of over the loops. She had learned of her enemies names. She knew of the fall she had yet to prevent it, but she still had time.

She was crunched over a small computer on the Schnee family library, her fingers busily typing away on a screen.

"Where are you?" Weiss asked a large blue blanket pulled over her back and head wrapping her up in a comfortable cocoon of sorts as she searched the web.  
She looked for keywords only. She knew what she was searching for or who. Weiss despite marrying, loving and at more than one time sleeping with Jaune knew next to nothing about him. Well, that was not true. She knew he liked having his back scratched, his head rubbed and when she wore a pair of cat ears during sex. The last part was a fetish he was particularly enthusiastic about for some reason.

But that was not important not yet. She was too young to get the cat ears anyway. No Weiss was looking for pre-Beacon Jaune. Post beacon Jaune she knew from the top of his uncut Blonde hair to his scruffy tennis shoes that had clearly seen better days. Weiss knew very little about Jaune's personal life before Beacon. All she knew for sure was that he was a runaway. He left his home at a very young age, four? Is she remembered correctly and he had never had contact with them since.

He never revealed much about his home life, but from what little Weiss could glean he was never abused or mistreated. His family seemed loving and caring if not closed. They lived in an isolated hamlet somewhere in the ass end of nowhere. As Jaune so often called it. The boy had wandered the world for over thirteen years before arriving in Beacon in a shoddy pair of third-rate armor. A horrendous hoodie and jeans and a garnish sleep snuggie that made her want to _vomit._

"I would sell my left kidney for that damn thing." Weiss hissed, Schnee manor never one to turn up the heat even in Winter. Something about bills. Jaune's horrible onesie despite being an abomination to the eyes was impossibly irrationally warm and, and she would kill to be in it with him right now. But still, Weiss was being distracted. Runaway. Blonde. Missing person. Ansel. Weiss looked up the few keywords to her search as she glared downward where several news snippets played out.

 _Missing boy! Child vanished at night! Local boy not at home! Parents shocked a community destroyed and a family in mourning!_ All played out in front of Weiss. Two large adults both with blonde hair and blue eyes stared at her. The woman Juniper Arc crying her eyes red with tears openly, while her husband Nicholas Arc glared at the camera with a steely expression. Juniper and Nicholas Arc, Jaune's parents, and if it all worked out her future in-laws...

The thought of marrying her knight made Weiss gush as she gulped once and pressed forward on her computer search. A small child runs away from home. Family devastated. Search canceled after six months, no sign of Jaune Arc found. Child last seen wearing blue jeans, a black Pumpkin Pete hoodie with a white rabbit's head on the front. The child has blue eyes and blonde hair. If alive Jaune would be thirteen years old. If any information surfaces, please call the Ansel police department or your local law enforcement agency. Reward offered.

 _"That's not too bad. Jaune did survive on his own every single loop before now, so there is no reason for him to die now."_ Weiss thought smiling as she sighed.  
"Now where the hell are you? I've checked every damn police record that I can access and no sightings of a blonde runaway? You did not just live in the wilds until-  
 _"Weiss?"_ A cool voice said as Weiss almost jumped out of her skin.  
Her head snapping back to the left as she saw a pair of shining blue eyes under a long ponytail of white hair as-  
"Winter?!"  
"Weiss? What are you doing up?" Winter asked cocking her head at her only sister. Winter was young, nineteen years old and recently enrolled in Atlas Academy. Her body wrapped up in a tight form fitting silver military uniform and her eyes cool but warmly regarding her sibling. "I! I'm just doing some research!" Weiss said covering her screen as Winter cocked her head.

"Research? On what?" "I! Personal matters!"  
"Personal matters? What personal matters need you to be on the library computer at eleven forty-nine at night?"  
"I! It's a personal issue sister!"  
"Weiss... are you keeping secrets?"  
"What? No! Not at all Winter."  
"Really? Then will you let me look at your screen?"  
"I!"  
 _"Weiss?"_  
"I! You!" Weiss yelled felling a lot like Whitley earlier as Winter cocked her head. "I? Me?"  
"It's nothing!"  
"Then you won't mind me-  
"Why are you up?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Father said you had to be back home by ten! Why are you just getting in?" Weiss asked as Winter froze her eyes going wide as saucers.  
"I asked you first!" "I asked you second!"  
"Do not question your elder sibling!"  
"I won't! As long as she does not question me... that is..." Weiss said as Winter sighed.  
"Fine. Weiss go to be, now or I will tell father about this."

"Yes, Winter!" Weiss said scurrying past her favored sibling as Winter sighed.  
"That girl, what was she looking at?" Winter thought as she eyed the still open computer.  
"Missing boy? Jaune Arc? Presumed dead? Weiss? Who is Jaune Arc?" Winter asked no one as she looked at the computer screen sitting down.  
"Missing child, a family is torn apart, a community devastated? Weiss what the hell are you looking at?" Winter asked again as she began to look into her sister's search history as she got comfortable in her cushiony chair putting on Weiss's blanket, dropping the long blue cloth over her shoulders as she cracked her fingers as she began to _dig._

* * *

"I don't believe I have to do this." Summer said rolling her eyes, her hands rubbing her face as Qrow smiled.  
"Don't worry Sum, nothing's going to happen!"  
"You say that now but I do not! Want to leave my son with someone who is less responsible than he is." Summer said crossing her arms as Qrow sighed.  
"Sum, he's sick, look at him? He can't even say a damn sentence." Qrow said pointing to the bundle of clothes he called a nephew. Jaune was down with a nasty cold and so far he needed someone to look after him around the clock. Or well he didn't, kid had his aura unlocked, he could get the plague and still probably walk off ok.

"Qrow, he's sick. Can I really trust you to look after him?"  
"Of course! He's my nephew after all. What could possibly go wrong?" Qrow asked his face flashing a wide toothy smile as Summer groaned.  
"Ok. Ok. Fine. You get to watch him for a day! One day! Don't let anything happen to him ok?"  
"Fine, fine I'll watch the kids back! Don't act like I'm going to have someone bite his head off K?"  
"Considering the last time you had him were alone something literally tried to bit his head off."  
"That wasn't my fault!"  
"I know. I know just... look after him ok? I'm trusting you ok?"  
"You can trust me Sum."  
"Fine. Ok just let him rest if he's feeling better after some time take him outside, but no TV! He needs to rest his eyes ok?"  
"You got it Sum. Good luck with your hunt!"  
"Fine. You need to call Oz though. He says you and him have to talk about something."  
"Great, more conspiracy nonsense. Great."  
"Don't complain you asked for the bird power." Summer said before blurring up to Jaune's bundled form.

"Stay in bed sweetie. Mommy loves you _very_ much." Summer said kissing Jaune's forehead once before nodding to Qrow.  
"Look after him."  
"I will."  
"Take care of him."  
"I will."  
"Not a single hair off his head."  
"Summer! Do you think I'm going to kill my nephew?"  
"No. But you could get him drunk again."  
"It was one sip!"  
"He was a _child!"_  
"He almost died!"  
"Don't give children liquor Qrow! How hard is that to get!?"  
"It's not!"  
"Then don't do it!"  
"I won't!"  
" _Fine!"_  
 _"Fine!"_  
 _"Good!"_  
 _"Good!"_ Summer said shouting once bere blurring out of the door, and off onto her mission. Qrow waited, he counted the time until the footsteps died off as he heard a car startup. He waited five minutes after the car left the driveway and ten minutes more after that until he smiled.  
"Ok kid get up."  
"On it!" Jaune said springing up from his bed as Qrow smiled. Jaune and Qrow had a little hobby of sorts. Some uncle-nephew bonding. Summer always said Qrow should be close to Jaune and even if they were not related Qrow liked the kid. He had spunk, and having the kid fake sick to skip school gave Qrow a decent excuse to drink and not look like an ass.

"So what's the plan today uncle? Food, games, movies?" Jaune asked blue eyes shining with glee as Qrow smiled. "Well, we are going to the park."  
"The park? Why?"  
"Because I need to look like I'm a good uncle and the women in the park love a single dad, so look the part ok?"  
"Got it! I'm the emotionally damaged nephew barely hanging on with my down on his luck uncle!"  
"Good job! Now let's get out of here, I'm getting cramped."

* * *

"Are you ok!? You look like the devil!" A tall woman who was as Qrow called past her prime and in need of care bent down to pet his head. She was a tall woman with long brown hair wide green eyes and tanned skin, just Qrow's type.

"Jaune! There you! Don't run off like that kid! I was worried!" Qrow said sauntering up to Jaune seeing his nephew give the signal as he grinned.  
"Oh? Are you his father?"  
"What me?" Nah! I'm his uncle but he thinks of me as a dad right Jaune?" "Of course! Uncle Qrow is just like a dad to me!" Jaune said smiling widely faking his attraction to some extent as the woman smiled.  
"Oh, that's so sweet! It's nice to see a man taking an active role in his child's life for once."  
"Oh I do what I can, but work takes me away more than I would like."  
"Work? What do you do?"  
"I'm a hunter! Professional actually." Qrow said grinning ear to ear as the woman took his line hook, line and sinker. "Really? You a hunter?" The woman asked her eyes turning into slits as Jaune sighed.

The boy slipped away leaving Qrow time to do his work that often entailed getting a scroll number. A task Qrow accomplished in record time as the woman bid him goodbye blowing him a raspberry in the process. Shaking her wide hips in a seductive manner as Qrow sighed.  
"Now that was a hunt," Qrow said grinning ear to ear as he returned to his nephew.  
"Did it go well?"  
"What do you think? I got the number."  
"Nice and for me?"  
"Yes, yes you'll get our new game for your birthday. I'll make sure you do." Qrow said smiling ear to ear as Jaune grinned.  
"Nice! Can we get some lunch now?"  
"Sure, why not? Sports bar?"  
"Sports bar," Jaune said as the two wandered off.

* * *

Killing was part of life. All animals killed in some way or another. Coyote ate cattle and cattle ate grass. Life was taken, life was created, and life would go on. That was the simple truth Blake believed in as she glared down at her mentor. Adam, he was young very young and already he was strong. Nowhere close to the monster he would become but get closer. Blake held her blade up debating if she should kill him or not. Killing Adam delayed the fall but Cinder always had a backup plan.

Even when Blake killed her the fall still happened. Killing one of them did nothing, killing both of them delayed the inevitable so Blake had a choice. If she killed Adam Yang kept her arm. Jaune would not be murdered and then he would live a bit longer.

However, Sienna would take control of the Fang. She was a more cautious leader than Adam. She would still side with Cinder and then the fall would just happen later on. Now Sienna running the Fang was equal parts a tragedy and a literal blessing. On one hand, the leader of the genocidal group of terrorists had a good head on her shoulders. On the other?

The leader of the genocidal group of terrorist had a good head on her shoulders. Sienna was far more practical than Adam but she was often more... efficient. She killed more people overall than Adam ever did and even when she did negotiate with them only Jaune stood a chance with her. The love of her life had on a few separate occasions talked her down from straight genocide to light massacres. A minor victory but a victory and one that Blake needed.

"I should kill you, now," Blake said as she eyed Adam's neck. It would be so simple to kill him now. End the threat of him before it ever really began. But Blake stayed her hand, she could not take another loop. Another timeline of Jaune's death. No, she would let Adam live for today. After that, they would meet in the future and when Blake met him again this time she would kill him, simple as _that._

* * *

"You won a _lottery?_ With Jaune?" Summer said as she glared at Qrow.  
"Yes."  
"That is so suspicious I bet the cops are already coming to the house with a warrant for your arrest." Summer said the howl of wind in her ears as she sat on the bullhead on it's way to Atlas. The Rose Xiao-Long family was currently on their way to Atlas after Qrow and Jaune had won. Quote unquote, a vacation voucher for the family.  
"Just how the hell did you get this anyways?" Tai asked carefully to not swear too much around his children. More for Summer's sake and not his own. Jaune was carefully out of his mother's glare not meeting her eyes as he was busy being sandwiched between Ruby and Yang as the children spoke.  
"I wonder what Atlas will be like?" Jaune asked shivering a bit the cold wind while mostly buffered was still creeping into the craft as he shivered.  
"Cold. Very. Very. _Very._ Cold." Yang said shivering her teeth chattering and her arms latched to her younger sibling for ear life. Jaune was a space heater for her and she was so far refusing to let him go. Yang had a low tolerance for cold weather if her semblance was anything to go off of. And she felt like she was going to snap in half and shatter in a million pieces.

 _"Fucking Atlas! Why am I here so early? Weiss is still craggy, the SDC is not that corrupt and there is no way I can get the relics! Who is the Winter maiden right now anyway?"_ Yang thought teeth chattering as she gripped her future husband for dear life. As Yang chattered her teeth and Jaune wondered why Summer thought it was bad that Qrow was using Jaune as a hook, Ruby was smiling ear to ear. Her legs swinging normal knees wrapped in a firm layer of warm fur as she sat bundled head to toe in thick red robes. The small Reaper a ball of red as she grinned.

 _"Atlas! Atlas! This means I might see Weiss! OH! If I can get to her now think of all the good I can do!? I can make Weiss less Weiss! If I can get on her good side now then I can make out team even better!"_ Ruby thought legs swinging side to side as she hummed.

"I wonder where Weiss is? Is she still in her mansion? Will we get to see her sing!? I always wanted to see her sing! I never got a chance to do that when she was sober." Ruby said memories of a drunken Weiss giving a terrible impression of her own Mirror Mirror in a bar in Haven filled her mind making the small reaper giggle.

 _"Weiss was never able to take her tequila.'_ Ruby thought grinning ear to ear as her mom chewed out her uncle.  
"So you used my son to get laid."  
"I did not use him to get laid! I just took him to the park where women just found Jaune adorable? And my rugged roguish charms make me irresistible? How am I supposed to tell women what to do?" Qrow asked playing dumb as Summer didn't buy it for a nanosecond.

"Qrow. You used my son, your nephew to get laid. What the hell is wrong with you!?"  
"In my defense-  
Qrow froze as Summer's eyes narrowed to slits as a faint silver glow appeared in them.  
"I swear to Oum if you say you were drunk-  
"I was _sober!"_  
"Good. Now, what is in your defense Qrow?"  
"I... I fed him lunch?"  
"The bare minimum is your defense? What is wrong with you?" "I'm an alcoholic, last surviving member of a bloodline known for bloodshed and robbing. I have problems ok?"  
"Oh, poor Qrow! My parents are bandits! When was the last time you stole a lien from anything?"  
"If I said I stole from the swear jar to pay for drinks what-  
A blade pressed into Qrow's thigh as Summer smiled.

"I would say stop talking while I decided how I'm going to punish you."  
"Testy! Testy!" Qrow said waving his hands as Tai rubbed his head, looking to she son and grinning.

"Jaune you excited about going to Atlas?" Tai asked taking a moment to not get between an angry Summer and her prey. He didn't get to talk to his adopted son as much as he would like and this seemed a good time as any. The fact he was preventing himself from becoming a grandpa so early was secondary. "Kind of been a while since I was here," Jaune said swinging his legs as Tai paused.

"The last time you were here? When did you get to Atlas?"  
"I spent a week there by accident when I left my old home," Jaune said absentmindedly as the conversation around them died. All ears turned to Jaune as Tai smiled a true neutral I'm your father and I want to talk smile on his face as he put his hands on his lap.

"So you went to Atlas when you traveled?"  
"Yeah, I spent a week here by accident."

"By _accident_? How did you do that?" Tai asked waving Summer down in a moment. Any information on Jaune's past was sketchy at best and guarded at worst. Over three years of living with the boy and Tai only knew that he ran away from a home that didn't want him anymore, anything besides that? That was a mystery, one that Summer wanted to know more than anything-

"Well, I was traveling with a group of people."  
"A group? Hunters?"  
"Not really."  
"Soldiers?"  
 _"Mercenaries?_ I think that's the word for it." Jaune said as Tai saw Summer's eye twitch. The idea of her son and a band of soldiers of fortune not sitting well with her apparently. "So you said mercenaries? How did you meet them? Did you hire them-  
"Not really. They were going to Atlas not me. Like I said I visited Atlas by accident."  
"What does by accident mean? Did you want to go-  
"Nah, they kind of kidnapped me-  
Qrow's hands flew up faster than Tai knew was possible. Covering Summer's mouth as a muffled shriek left her lips. Her fist balled as Tai gave his daughters a glare that meant silence. Any words from them would be met with swift and harsh punishment. "Kidnapped? Jaune that's not good you know?"  
"I know but I got out of it fine. As it turned out they didn't have much use for me and with no one to ransom me to they just kind of kicked me out into the snow when we were done."

"They kicked you into the snow?!" Summer shouted finally breaking free of Qrow's gag, biting his fingers making him wince.  
"Ouch! Sum!"  
"They kicked you into the snow!? They abandoned my baby!?"  
"Mom!? What did I do!?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Then why are you-  
"Ok! Enough of that! Jaune thank you for sharing. Summer. Clam down." Tai said giving his wife the 'we will talk about this later' look that she hated. The woman grumbled not liking what she was hearing as Tai _groaned..._

* * *

"Is... is _that_ it?" A muffled chilled voice asked through chattering teeth snowflakes falling freely as twin eyes peered up through a pair of binoculars. "Yup. That's the one." Another gruff voice replied. Twin figures sat looking down at the smoking ruins of what had once been a gala. The smoking ruined wood burned bright in the Atlas winds and the bodies of the wealth, rich and elite laid bare for all to see. The recently plundered dead gave no smell thankfully the cold handling that as the two men worked their way past the grave. One looking through his binoculars at the distant for now Atlas response force that was coming in hot.

A Grimm attack this close to the city was rare enough especially at a gala like this. The big shots at Atlas needed to make a show about what was going on making them look strong so people would stop panicking and by default attracting more Grimm. The response force was big, overwhelmingly so. Two battleships some light cutters and a plethora of other craft roared forward followed by many, small lights on the grounds as military and relief vehicles roared on kicking up great plumes of smoke and snow in the process.

"What the hell happened?" The first voice asked rubbing his hands together as the other sighed.  
"What do you mean what happened? Grimm attack, that's what happened."  
"I know that but I mean how? How the hell did _she_ know the Grimm was going to attack? I mean what gives her that ability?" One man asked as they two pilfered what was left of the dead.  
"You know her, the chief can see the _future_ man. She's good like that."  
"I know! But it's creepy. One day she wakes up screaming saying she saw the end, now she makes us go here to look for a kid? What kind of sense does that make man?"  
"He is not just some kid, you saw him jump out of a bullhead to kill a Deathstalker? Kid's got heart I'll give him that much."  
"I know, I know but what makes him so special Raven had to single him out? What does he have that makes him so valuable? And how the hell does she know his semblance!?"  
The outlaw asked finally becoming too curious as the other sighed.  
"Look, man, I don't know. You know how Raven gets now be _quiet!_ She's here." The man said as the tall blood black figure of Raven appeared. The bandit leader scowled looking over the wreckage of the gala. How she knew the Grimm would come baffled her men, almost as much as her obsession with finding the blonde boy who was now draped over her shoulder like a bag of flower.  
"Raven-  
 _"Enough._ We got what we came for. Now we are leaving. The woman said slashing her sword as a glowing red portal opened up and the three bandits vanished without so much as a _whisper._

* * *

 **AN: And there we go! Weiss makes peace with her brother! Qrow is out of the dog house for the time! And Jaune meets the woman he was so looking for! Raven makes her appearance and _she_ knows the future?! What's that about? Well, it will be revealed next time along with Jaune's new _family_. Warning! Time skip inbound! After this Bastion is next! _Almost_ done, then Game on! Which will have a season finale next _Tuesday!_ That will also begin the start of _The Apprentice!_ Along with the Forged Destiny inspired fic that just got permission from Couer? Things are looking busy! Hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas! Or non-denominal Winter celebration, whatever floats your boat. **


	4. Strength breeds strength

**AN: Here we go! Another chapter of Reverse! This one get's _rough_! Raven has her own agenda that doomsaying demons might have _elaborated_ on and she is rough on Jaune! I hope you like it cause here we go!**

* * *

"Get moving.' Raven said walking into her tent tossing a lump of blonde hair out in front of her that thudded on the ground groaning once.

"Boss? You sure about this?" A man with chipped teeth asked as Raven snarled.

"Yes, I am sure. Now leave us, bring me Vernal so I can brief her on her new responsibilities."

"Yes, Raven!" The man with a chipped tooth said as Raven nodded, the flap to their tent slapping open as she sighed this was not what she would call an easy day. It was bad enough she was doomsaying about the literal end of times. Raven would be the first to say that she was not one for doomsday.

The future belonged to those with the power to shape it today. Not the raves and rantings of madmen and broken shells. But when said mad men were not men or women or even human but a _literal_ demon from another world, who spent weeks showing you visions apocalyptic visions of the future where not only you but your tribe and allies died time and time again? Well, you would learn to listen.

"Boss?" The tent flap flapped open a gust of chilly air blew in Vernal stepping inside the seventeen-year-old second to Raven was in a bad mood as she was famed for. Her piercing yellow eyes locked onto Raven her half-shaved head shone in the dull tent firelight, her eyes roamed the room before settling on the softly moving blonde lump on the side as she nodded.

"Raven."

"Vernal. Sit down." Raven ordered as the girl nodded her fur boots tapped lightly on the tent floor, her body wrapped in the skinned pelts of animals that she had slain on her own.

"Yes man. What's the deal with the kid?' Vernal said giving Jaune a disapproving look. The girl did not think much of outsiders or well anyone who could not beat her in a fight. While she saw sword and shield on him, she did not know how well this boy could fight, and until she saw him in the pit, she would hold her judgment.

"Vernal when the boy wakes up you will be assigned."

"Assigned mam? What does that mean?"

"It means he will become your responsibility," Raven said her crimson eyes narrowing as Vernal cocked her head blinking owlishly wonder what her leader mentor pseudo parent really meant...

When Jaune woke up, he was not doing well.

"Jaune!" The voice of his adopted moth Summer shouted in his ears, the harsh guts of frigid sharp Atlas air blasted him right in the face. His sword and shield clamped tightly in his hands. He was sprinting, full speed the interior of the bullhead blurred by him as he ran.

Jaune heard his family scream his name as he burst out of it. The boy ran out of the interior to see a glaring triple set of beady yellow eyes, the Deathstalker that threatened his family had reared up, and Jaune had leaped out of the bullhead to destroy it.

His mind was narrowed, and his vision made into a tunnel. He didn't care what happened to him. He didn't care if he lived or died. The only thing that mattered was that this monster would not harm his family and he would be damned before it took another step.

His blood pulsed and he lout out a scream of defiance as his legs bent his fingers tightened and he jumped out of the evac bullhead screaming an incoherent warcry as he leaped into the waiting pincers of the monster.

 _"AH!"_ Jaune screamed bolting up the bullhead interior and the pincers of the Grimm no longer in his vision.

 _"Sumer!"_ Jaune shouted as he saw brown? He saw brown themed walls of what looked like a tent, he was in some kind of them? With mounds and mounds of furs, maps and other items tossed around.

The sound of the frigid Atlas wind was gone and-

"Who are you?" Jaune asked his gaze settled on the two women in front of him. Or one woman and one teenager. The woman was tall, very much so well over six feet with eyes that shone like fresh blood. She looked... she looked like Yang really.

She looked like an older, taller stronger Yang with much more muscle mass, a long red sword and a scowl that could flay meat. The girl was older than Yang by a few years, wrapped in a series of thick brown furs compared to the red armor of the woman, she had sickly yellow eyes that made Jaune feel queasy just looking at, and she regarded him with a scowl like he was dirt.

"Well, it looks like you are up." The woman said a slight grin on her face, she almost smiled at Jaune as she took a step forward. Jaune froze this woman was dangerous he felt the power from the woman, and his legs trembled. He wanted to run to flee to get the hell out of there and back to his-

 _Summer!? Where is she?! Where am I?_ Jaune thought as he knew he was in trouble, alone separated from his family his second one in an unknown location with two dangerous women he needed to plan his actions carefully-

 _Never give up! Never surrender!_ Summer's words entered his head as he gulped.

Jaune stepped forward. He took a step towards Raven as she paused, a tension broke in the room as Jaune saw the woman smiled a true spile of her face that looked a dead mirror of Yangs.

"You step forward? Even when you know you are outmatched?" The woman asked regarding him curiously like she was fishing for an answer.

"Where else would I step?" Jaune asked cautiously as the woman nodded a firm smirk on her face as the girl scoffed.

"So he's ballsy, that doesn't make him strong just brave. He's probably still weak as _shit."_ The girl dismissed Jaune making him glare at her. She did not like him and result, Jaune found himself not liking her and-

'My name is Raven Branwen Jaune." The woman said her voice was calm but sharp. It was like she was gently pressing a knife to his jugular and he gulped in response.

"Branwen? Like Qrow?"

"Yes... my brother and me are not on speaking terms, but he is family, unfortunately," Raven said rolling her eyes in an exaggerated motion as Jaune gulped.

"So if you are Uncle Qrow's sister does that make you my aunt?" Jaune asked hoping to gain some family similarity with his aunt? It was not the smart move as a quick scowl appeared on her face.

'Do not think us so close _boy,_ you are my prisoner." Raven snapped making Jaune flinch, but he planted his feet. He had a feeling that Raven wanted him to be strong. Even when he was scared shitless, he kept his feet planted. Raven noticed this she saw him, she knew he was afraid of her, and she knew he was choosing to stand in front of her she liked this.

"You are _mine_ Jaune. I saved your life in Atlas, and as such you are mine to do with as I please."

"What?!"

"You heard me, boy," Raven added some steel in that that made Jaune visibly flinch but his feet stayed planted.

"Why?"

"I saved you. You would have died without my intervention. Your life is mine to do with as I wish."

"And what do you wish?"

"Simple. Vernal."

"Yes, mam?"

"From this moment onward Jaune is _your_ responsibility. You are to train with him every day, teach him how to fight like a Branwen." Vernal choked her body jerked, and her eyes widened in an expression of horror as it looked like she had just been insulted.

"What?! Why!?"

"Do you mean to question me?" Raven asked her hand falling ever so closer to her sword as Vernal quickly shook her head.

"N-no, mam!" Vernal quickly stuttered as Raven nodded.

"Good. Vernal Jaune is your responsibility. You are responsible for his training, feeding and his shelter. If anything happens to him, that is your responsibility, and his actions will be your fault."

"What?!" Vernal looked indignant and for a moment looked ready to fight.

"You heard me Vernal. Jaune will be a fully fledged part of our tribe. You are responsible for his food, water, and shelter. You will teach him our ways and teach him our values. His success or his failure will be reflective of you and you alone."

"I! Yes mam," Vernal said finally resigning herself to whatever fate was being tossed to her. She ground her teeth and nodded her head as Raven went on.

 _"You_ will be the one to train him as well. I will supervise your training, but you will be the main one responsible. Know this both of you. As a Branwen, you are expected to live fight and _die._ If you are strong you will live if you are weak you will die as such you training will reflect that, Vernal!"

"Yes, mam!"

"Jaune!"

"Yes!?"

"You two will fight every day, Vernal you will attempt to beat Jaune _half_ to death every day."

"I will?"

"She will?!"

"I thought you wanted to keep him alive?"

"I do but if he can not fight he is of no good to me. Jaune you will also try to beat Vernal _half_ to death every day."

"I refuse!"

"You don't have a choice, I don't think Vernal will hold back."

"Trust me I _won't_ ," Vernal said her teeth flashed, her hands flashed up as Jaune saw twin wickedly curved gauntlets on her wrists. They looked wicked and cruelly sharpened, and Jaune saw what looked suspiciously like weapon barrels sticking out from the trident like gauntlets.

 _Do they shoot?_ Jaune though years of Ruby weapon tinkering playing in his mind as he looked at her weapon.

"You see Jaune? She will not hesitate to beat you half to death. If you do not want that I suggest you learn to fight back."

"But I don't want to hurt her! I don't want to have to fight!"

"That makes one of us," Vernal added sharply some kind of thin smile played over her face as Jaune felt the sadistic grin on her lips.

"Good. Now for both of you, know this. I expect one of you to be beaten half to death at the end of the day. If one of you is not half dead, I will _personally_ make sure that _both_ of you are do I make myself clear?" Raven said her eyes boring holes into both teens as they shared a collective gulp as they backed down.

Both teens refused to meet Raven's glare in a rare act of submission that Raven allowed. It was one thing to be too weak to look her in the eye, it was an entirely different story to challenge Raven when she was mad.

That was _foolishness,_ while some may say it was cowardice Raven defined cowardice as running away from a task because it was difficult when you could _reasonably_ complete it. She did not think backing down from pointless or in this case potentially suicidal fights was cowardice.

Raven might award bravery, but she did not reward foolhardiness. She needed men that would come back to her living and breathing. If all her tribe died in some vainglorious charge into enemy gunfire for Grimm claws what would be left of the tribe itself? She needed living men, not dead heroes. The dead never helped anyone.

"Um, mam?"

"Yes Vernal, what is it? You may speak your mind for now." Raven said as Vernal sighed some of her earlier hesitation gone as she took a deep breath.

"I know I am responsible for him but where will Jaune sleep? Our camp is low enough on space as it is, shall I take him to go make a new tent?" The girl asked practically as ever Raven like her adaptive mind it was why she took her in the first place.

One of the reasons at least, not count sociopathy, lack of caring for others and a fight to the death mentality that even made Raven balk at times.

"Your tent has a bag correct?"

"Yes, Mam."

"And did you not say it was getting too big?" Vernal's eyes widened as she began to tremble.

"Yes, mam."

"Good. Then he will sleep with you for the time being problem solved now get to bed. You two have a long day ahead of you tomorrow and for the foreseeable future so I would suggest getting some rest Oum knows you will _need_ it."

* * *

"AH!" A scream was heard along with the heavy thud! Of metal meeting flesh, there was a flash of aura before it fell and collapsed. The metal carried on pressed on by equal parts fury and resentment as metal hit bare flesh.

A scream was heard loud and sharp as the sound of metal slicing flesh filled the air, a fist tensed as hot blood splattered out and a boy fell.

 _Fist!_

 _"AH!"_ Jaune screamed his left cheek split open, blood flew everywhere as Vernal's gauntlets sliced open his face. The boy yelped as he planted his feet he swung his blade out wildly nearly ticking Verna' in the face.

She frowned driving a punch into his chest. The boy's eyes bulbed his pale skin covered in his own blood. Jaune was lifted off of the ground as he _choked._

Vernal took the time to remove her blood-stained gauntlet ignoring Jaune's cries of pain before she backhanded her charge. A meaty whack! Was hear as Jaune's face exploded into more blood. She winced as Jaune was knocked flat the boy screaming as his bloodied buried form writhed on the ground.

The hot summer sun burned into her back she had almost worked up a sweat.

"Not good enough!" Vernal hissed wiping some of Jaune's blood on her furs before letting out a sigh. She yanked Jaunes face up half of it torn open in a gapping weeping wound. Half of his cheek hung off his face like sliced ham, his quivering form was pathetic to look at so Vernal did what she did best she hit.

 _Whack!_ Her gauntlet slammed right into Jaunes face as metal met flesh as his face began to break. Raven and told Vernal that if Jaune was not half dead at the end of every day, then they both would be so she rained down punches on Jaune ignoring his harsh cries of pain as his face exploded.

"How did he do?" Raven asked looking down as Vernal dropped a half comatose Jaune on the floor. Thud! The boy thudded on the ground in a puddle of blood.

He curled up instinctively both of his eyes a deep purple, half his face was torn open in a messy _weeping_ wound. The boy coughed choking up blood as he spat on the floor.

"Better than yesterday. It took me an _extra_ two minutes to beat his ass. So he's getting better.' Vernal admitted before Jaune groaned.

"Help-

 _"Shut up!"_ Vernal sad kicking Jaune right in his chest. The boy gagged a full force kick slammed into his chest. He whimpered in pain as Raven nodded.

"Good. Keep up his training, I want him up to Branwen standard sooner than later." Raven admitted as Vernal sighed.

"I'll get on it. He is getting better, he's got the potential to be great, but it's going to take a lot to yank it out. Good thing he had some training beforehand or I might have just killed him." Vernal casually admitted making Raven nod.

"It was Summer that trained him. Despite how limited it may have been, he was trained by an almost competent huntress. I'd expect this."

Raven admitted as Vernal sighed.

"Well, I'll take him back now."

"Good. Make sure to make him strong. I want him to be stronger I need him to be strong. Do whatever it takes to make him strong even if you have to _beat_ it out of him."

"Oh don't worry I intend to," Vernal said yanking Jaune up making him cry out in pain his broken, beaten face still weeping as she began to drag him out and into the camp.

"Be still!" Vernal hissed as she pressed a damp cloth to Jaune's face, she sat by his side in their much to her chagrin shared tent, Raven had made the two teens share a tent, and that meant sharing a bed-

"It hurts!" Jaune whined as Vernal took the blood-stained cloth fro his face. Wringing it out in a buck of crimson water as she put it on the clump of another similarly stained towel.

"Quit complaining! If you want to not be beaten half to death, then get better at fighting. You have no one to blame but yourself." She spat as she sighed.

Jaune's wounds were already in the process of healing. He had so much aura and the fact that it regenerated the way it did? Jaune could get beat half to death every day and wake up near fine the next. Well, that was not entirely true Vernal needed to place her attacks well.

She was ordered not to kill Jaune but put the fear of death in him. And she did come close to dying in many, many times in the half year Jaune had been brought into their camp he was steadily improving.

The first time the fought he was defeated in thirty seconds, brought to his knees and had his face subsequently beaten in.

His face crumpled on her gauntlets as she knocked half his teeth free from his mouth before slamming his face in and out of the ground.

After than Jaune learned how to fight back or try to fight back.

He had gotten better in increments of a few seconds, then a half minute and now? Jaune could last a total of seven minutes before being eventually beaten into a bloody pulp.

"You didn't have to beat me half to death!"

"I could have killed you." She said bluntly not caring for his complaints. He was already mostly healed. Jaune's cheeks had recovered his body had been permanently scarred by their spars.

His right cheek had a liter bolt of lighting tore into it. The result of her metallic blade meeting his flesh time and time again.

"You didn't have to be so rough!"

"Jaune the world is not a kind place. You either kill, or you _are_ killed. Be lucky I'm ordered not to kill you, or you would be dead!" Vernal spat Jaune was frustratingly naive as he always was. Thinking that people could be bargained or reasoned with. The world was shit and people were worse. You either fucked them over or you got fucked none of the middle ground bullshit that he was fond of talking about.

 _Friendship? Trust? Bullshit! You could only trust yourself and those rare pieces of shit that you could look behind their shittier parts and trust to watch your back while you fucked over the rest of the shittier parts of humanity._

"Jaune cut the sap, you got your ass kicked again and if you don't want it to happen tomorrow be prepared to beat my ass instead."

"But I don't want to fight you! You are my _friend_ Vernal!"

"Why the fuck do you think that? When have I ever been your friend?"

"Since we first me! We live together, you feed me, help he train-

"Jaune. I am your _owner_. You are my responsibility. We are not friends.'

"I think of you as my friend Vernal." Jaune's eyes were sharp and cold as the sea. The kind of eyes that a man determined had as Vernal sighed.

She knew Jaune was as stubborn as Raven in most matters while Raven was a heartless pragmatist Jaune was a stubborn, naive bastard that needed a good beat down.

"Jaune. We are not friends. At best? We might be called _partners_ , I train you, you get better, and Raven does not kill both of us. Do I make myself clear?"

"You are my friend Vernal. I won't let you forget that. I trust you."

"I! Fuck me why did I get the stubborn one?" Vernal moaned as Jaune rolled over, tired and wanting to sleep for once. If only to get her stubborn roommate to stop talking.

"Can we go to bed?"

"Fine. Move over and _no_ cuddling! I hate that shit."

"But I can't help it! You are soft!" Vernal blushed. _She!_ Vernal second in command of Raven fucking Branwen blushed like a fuckin child in a shitty romantic flick.

"Shut up!" Vernal hissed sliding into their blood smeared sleeping bag. Vernal had her back to Jaune as-

"Turn!"

"Ok!" Jaune turned his back to hers to minimize his sleep cuddling as Vernal rolled on her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 _"GEH!"_ Vernal let out a grunt Jaune had somehow blocked her attack using his shield to prevent her gauntlets as he bent his legs. Taking the blow as an infuriatingly smug smile split his face.

"Hah! I blocked you!" Jaune said smiling ear to ear as Vernal rolled her eyes.

"Watch your feet!" She hissed kicking out and slamming a foot to his kneecap. Jaune screamed, winced but did not fall. His legs buckled but held he kept his balance and form. He gritted his teeth and punch with his sword hand punching her dead in her nose. Vernal's head snapped back her back forcing itself back at an awkward angle making he aura activate a-

"Hah! I got you!" Jaune said smiling wildly at finally getting a hit on his mentor-

'Don't brag!" Vernal attacked like a viper, two lighting fast fist struck his chest making him gag. His aura flared as twin gauntlets stuck him one after the other. Vernal linked her fingers before yanking up with them.

 _Smacking_ Jaune in the bottom of his jaw, he yelped his aura flaring as she lifted him in the air in a double uppercut.

 _"Never_ let go of an advantage! If you can hit them fucking do it!" Vernal sneered a hand snaking out grabbing Jaune by the back of his hair pulling his face down impacting it with a rising knee.

Jaune screamed his aura broken, and blood flew from his nose. SHe broke it with her kneed before slamming his face on the floor, Jaune to his credit pushed up before a boot connected to his nose. His hands shot out gripping Vernal by the boots, using her own force to pull her down with him.

Vernal was honestly surprised by his move she didn't plant her feet or roll os she fell with him landing flat on her back.

"Oof!" She gasped not expecting to be staring up at the sky or a wall of metal next. Whack! Jaune slammed his shield into her face making her help the fourteen-year-old mounted his three years older mentor whacking her with his shield, raising and lowering it like a hammer.

 _Whack! Whack! Clang!_ Vernal punched out knocking his shield clear from his hands, disarming _him-_

 _Thud!_ He punched her clean and hard across the jaw causing her to spit in his broken, bleeding face his lips a twisted, mangled mess of red curled up in a fierce snarl. She raised a foot kicking him squared in her gut he bucked whimpered cried but kept up the attack.

Fists raining down on her face as Venr hissed. She wrapped her legs around his back locking him in place she blocked his next punch, but the other landed cleanly on her face knocking it aside.

Her vision began to swing as she lifted herself up. Pulling herself up with her legs knocking Jaune off balance before slamming! Their heads together in a brutal headbutt _whack!_ Jaune cried blood flew from their nose as she knocked him off balance. Her aura protected her head broke his naked one.

Jaune fell back as Veral began raining done gauntlet punched on his face. Metal cut flesh blood flew from the wounds as-

 _"Stop!"_ Raven yelled as Vernal froze a blade on his emaciated face, Jaune's cheeks looked like pounded meat.

Blood flew from them his eyes so painfully bruised and swelled that he could barely see as-

"That's more than enough. Vernal off." Raven said the joy in her voice as Vernal nodded she pulled Jaune off the dirt as Raven smiled

"Both of you that was amazing. Jaune. You went down fighting failure or not that is how you fight. That's how you become strong."

Jaune could barely speak blood flew from his mouth as three _teeth_ dropped out of them.

"Dammit. Get the doc we need to fix his teeth." Jaune gave a slurred response as Raven waved a hand.

"You lost them in a fight, that is no shame. Vernal?"

"Yes, mam?

"You got surprised. Jaune could have beaten you there."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Your near loss means you trained him well good job.' Vernal beamed at the praised her face lighting up at the notion of it.

"Thank you! Mam!"

"You are welcome now before you go on and take Jaune for healing I hope you know that the point of this tribe is to grow strong."

"Yes, mam I know that more than ever."

"Good. Now that you are aware you know I am training Jaune to become strong."

"I know this mam." Why do you think I'm training him? Vernal thought as Raven spoke.

"As such, I have come to call you two the strongest of the youngest members do you contest this?"

 _Contest being the strongest?_ Fuck that Raven might strike her down for that.

"Hell no, and if any one of those others _shits_ wants a shot at me to let them _try!_ I'll send them back with a few broken bones!"

"So you do claim to be the strongest of the young?" Raven asked a devious smile on her face as Vernal felt a shudder of fear run down her spine. Raven was scheming something and-

"Good and you did say Jaune has _potential?"_

"He does, I mean it may not be obvious, and he may not look like it especially _now,"_ Vernal said holding up the barely conscious blonde boy whose face looked like she had bashed it with a cheese grater. Blood flew from his lips and cheeks his head swaying _dangerously_ covering her left shoulder with his blood and spit as she rolled her eyes.

"So he is the one you expect to be the strongest?"

"Give him a few years and yeah he'll be one of the best. Not as good as me but an easy _second._ I'll make sure that he does personally."

"Good. Then as such, you will have no objection to birthing his children."

"Of course not if it-

 _"WHAT!?"_ Vernal nearly gagged her face twisting into a shocked smile as-

"You heard me you will birth his many children," Raven said like it was the single most ordinary fucking thing as Vernal _choked_.

"I! What?! _Why!?"_

"Simple. Strength breeds _strength._ If you are the strongest youth and he the second, then it is only natural that you will have his children."

"Hold on now! I didn't say he was-

"You just did."

"I know but-

"Did you lie to me Vernal?"

"NO! I would never lie Raven but-

"Then that is the end of discussion. Jaune when you beat Vernal five times in a row she will have your children for you. If she refused, I will make her. Is that understood?" Jaune groaned once as Raven nodded.

* * *

Raven was having a good day. No, she was having a good two _years._

"DIE!" Vernal said her gauntlets going _suspiciously_ close to Jaune's crotch. The boy jumped back defending his future children as he yelped.

"Vernal! Look out!"

"Shut up! Just stay still!" She said as the two dueled in the mid-summer heat and Raven did mean they _dueled._ This was a fight, not a one-sided beat down. Jaune blocked parried, ducked and retaliate with all the force and ferocity that she would expect of a Branwen.

 _Ting!_ His sword clashed with her gauntlets, as Jaune spun on his side, his shield collapsing into his arm allowed him to punch her in the face. Vernal took the hit eating it before stomping on his foot. Jaune winced in pain before she headbutted him crack! As she hit him, Jaune stood his ground not giving in.

He shuffled his feet before lurching forward twisting his shield down reversing his attack nearly cutting her furs apart. Raven nodded as Veral slid into him gripping his fists and flipping him over slamming him on his back.

"AHH!" Jaune cried out as Vernal slammed a boot to his neck. Slamming her foot down and cutting off his air flow. Jaune gripped the dirt before tossing a wave of it in her face.

 _"My eyes!"_ She yelled their hands flying up her foot almost letting up as Jaune took his collapsed shield putting it between her legs as it expanded.

Vernal yelled the move took her off balance as she felt Jaune rolled out of her pin taking his sword down hard on her back as she barely blocked it. His hit forced her to the ground making him pin her to the dirt. He forced his blade to her throat his steel well maintained by the over two years of Jaune's stay.

Raven had kept and trained the boy well. He was looking less and less like scared and kidnapped civilian child and more like a _real_ man. His face while not as handsome as it had once been mainly due to it now sporting _numerous_ scars due to being turned into swiss cheese on a nearly daily basis now had several jagged injuries on it.

The most pronounced the scars a crimson lightning bolt on his left cheeks that ran down the entirety of his face. The other side a twisted mess of cuts and scraped that had it look like he was _dragged_ on a rack of knives. The fact that his face still held a boyish charm on it was a plus. Not many people can still look childish with a face that has been torn to hell and back. Raven thought though remember that anyone outside of the tribe that saw Jaune without his shirt off might just scream.

His chest and lower body were far worse than his upper. While Vernal and been one of the only to spar with him she was not the only one. Other bandits, some Grimm and even Raven herself had tested his grit. He did well as well as he could be expected, but Jaune had seen the inside of his own stomach more than most would like.

"AHH!" Jaune hissed as Veral took one hand and began to pound his sides. Landing a series of betrayal attacks on his kidney. Jaune winced but weathered the attack gritting his teeth and forcing his blade down onto her neck.

Metal met flesh as aura flared in defiance. Vernal doubled her attacks on his side her gauntlet slamming into his side as he grimaced. The old civilian t-shirt he wore when first coming was beyond gone. The old adage of if you replace every part of a boat is it still the same boat applied here. Jaune's shirt was ripped tattered and torn so much that almost none of the original remained.

What he wore now was a mess of brown and orange leather and fur stitched together using an _amateurs_ skill with an annoying bunny logo on it as-

"AH!" Jaune yelped. Vernal attacks broke his aura her metal driving in and puncturing his kidneys. Jaune screamed in pain but still persisted Vernal did the same showing him _no_ mercy jamming his sides with her blade as blood and sinew were torn free form him as-

 _"Enough!"_ Raven shouted seeing that Jaune might actually die if Vernal persisted the two rolled off each other as Jaune whimpered before betting his tong and forcing himself up.

He no longer asked Vernal for assistance to stand after a loss a good trait.

"Both of you have done well. I am proud." Raven said as both bruised teens one looking a bit roughed up the other literally dying in his mentor and despite her rebukes and claims to the contrary, his friendly nature was rubbing off on Vernal _slowly_.

"You have all done well. Vernal Jaune is looking like he was born here. You have done in two years what I thought might be impossible Vernal."

"Thank you, mam!"

"Do not thank me thank yourself you are his personal trainer the glory belongs to you."

"Mam!"

"Jaune!"

"Yes! Mam!" Jaune hissed blood in his lips one hand holding his side his aura flaring up. He would still need stitches by Vernal. She had been by his side long enough that she had picked up the basics of medical work along with more complicated techniques to keep her charge alive.

"You did better today than you ever have before. I am proud to have you here."

"Thank you! Mam! You saved my life before I only wish to repay you!" Jaune said winching in paid as Raven saw a flash of worry on Vernal's face it lasted less than a second, but Raven smirked. _Someone is more attuned to her charge than she lets on. Good for you I hope you make strong children together._

"Now don't say I do things for free. Both of you will test your skills soon."

"Mam?"

"We are going to Atlas Vernal. I need to make sure of both of your _convictions."_

"Vernal is loyal as am I! Mam." Jaune added as Raven smirked.

"I do not doubt your loyalty Jaune. Only your _conviction."_

"Mam?"

"I need to know that you have what it takes to get the job done. By any means necessary."

"Mam? What do you mean?"

"You will both see tomorrow. Until then? Get some rest and try not to bleed on anything else. This camp is looking like a _butcher's_ table."

* * *

"Stay still!" Vernal hissed as she finished stitching up Jaune's side.

"Sorry! It hurts!"

"I don't care!" Vernal hissed as she finished her patchwork stitch job. Jaune's side would have a nasty scar but when his whole lower body looked like it have been scraped with knives who was she to care? She did most of the scars herself, and she was _damned_ proud of them too.

"Now get up we have to get some lunch," Verna said looking away as Jaune's broad back that she had personally trained in her own steel made her flush.

 _Stupid hormones! So what he's a guy? So what if he is sexy as fuck? I'm not fucking the blonde fucker till he beats me five times no matter what Raven says!_ Vernal though blushing brightly as Jaune put on his abomination of a top as the two went to go get lunch.

* * *

Meat was on the menu today hell it was never _off_ the menu. Meat made you hearty gave you strength to live and it tasted fucking good so it was on the menu.

 _"Eat up,_ " Vernal said plopping two dripping dear steaks in front of Jaune. The meat sizzled and popped! Cooked rare as all meat worth its weight was.

"Thanks!" Jaune said sitting across their tent licking his lips.

"Eat fast, or I will _make_ you eat," Verna said already devouring half on one of her steaks as Jaune sighed.

"You know my mom. Summer told me to enjoy my food."

"You mom? Why the hell do you _still_ talk about her? You think you are going to see them again?" Vernal asked tearing up her meat devouring it like a wild animal as Jaune nodded.

"I hoped so. I promised you I would stay here with you after you saved my life-

"And a man never breaks his promise. I know."

"But I still want to see them again you know?" Jaune asked taking a bite out of his meat as Vernal rolled her eyes at him. Her sickly yellow eyes that Jaune now found adorable turned in her head as she swallowed a steak with a loud gulp!

"You would like Summer you know?"

"I doubt it. I don't like anyone."

"You like me."

"I _tolerate_ you, it's not an easy job.'

"Hey, that's not nice."

"I'm not _nice_."

"Yes, you are!"

"Jaune. I have literally _murdered_ people. You have seen me do it.'  
"They were bad people!  
" _We_ are bad people in case you didn't notice."

"I'm not bad and you are not… _that_ bad."  
"Jaune just because you want to be a fucking hunter does not make you _good_. It makes you fucking delusional!"

"It does not! I am _going_ to be a hunter Vernal you can come with me! We can go to Beacon!"  
"Me in Beacon? As if, no one likes me enough to let me sleep in a dorm anyway."

 _"I_ like you," Jaune asked placing his hand on her own intertwining their fingers as Vernal blushed wildly before-

 _Whack!_

She punched him _dead_ in the side of his jaw, Jaune blocked the attack of course even recovering from a fatal injury Jaune was still a Branwen and more importantly, he was her student even if he was a _putz._ A _sexy, buff, muscular, strong stud_. That Vernal may or may _not_ have thought of in their shared bed as her hands slipped _between_ her legs-

"Idiot!" She hissed making Jaune frown.

"What did I do?"

"You _exist!"_

"How is that my fault?!"

"You say too much!?"

"What that I like you?" Vernal felt her heart flutter and a blush... She hated that word with a passion as she growled.

"Shut up!"

"Why!?"

"Shut up and eat your meat!"

"But I am-

"Eat your meat or I will make you eat mine!"

"You want me to eat you?"

"Only in I'm on top-

A blood vessel _popped_ in her head as she stamped his foot.

" _Idiot!"_

"Vernal!?"

"I'm going to train stay here!"

"But-

"I said stay!"

"Yes, Mam!" Jaune said as Verna stuttered off a bright look on her face as a bandit passed the outside of her tent and sighed.

"Roughy day Jaune?"

"Women Mark I swear. One second she wants me to taste her meat the next hse angry about me."

"Funny. Usually doing that to a woman makes her _less_ angry."

"What? Eating her food?"

"Eating her Jaune. You have to eat her out."

"Out? Why would I bite Vernal?"

"You have _much_ to learn about women..."

* * *

 _This is the day._ Raven thought as she planned out the attack on Schnee manner. The demon or as it was known as called Mink had been specific instances vision of her future more importantly of her death. She died according to the demon every time because Jaune could not make the _hard c_ hoice. He was unable to make a critical decision when time demanded it. He chose to risk losing everyone rather than killing somebody or leaving one behind.

He needed to learn the value of _sacrifice_ , he needed to learn what it meant to have to lose something to gain everything. That was a lesson she would teach him within half a day.

The target was Schnee manner. The goal was Jacques. Raven had this planned out for over a year. Two years of brutal training of Jaune had gotten him to the point where not only was he strong enough much stronger than any hunter in training his age.

Well maybe not Vernal or Raven when she was his age. But he might put up a fight to Qrow especially how lax he has become.

 _"Pathetic."_ Raven drawled sighing as she looked at a mess of maps on her small wooden table. A steaming cup of tea was next to her side as she sighed.

"You will learn the meaning of sacrifice soon Jaune. I did not train you with vernal for two years for nothing. You will learn what it means to sacrifice others to save many more." Raven said as this test would be _two-fold._ Vernal was not as cold as she appeared. Vernal had a torch for Jaune, a youthful affection that was only natural. When you ate, slept, trained, and lived almost every second of your life with someone, you tended to develop feelings for them.

"That explains Tai-

Raven stamped down those feelings ignoring the loss of her first lover-

Her first _partner_ as she shook her head, she made her choice then she would not look back on it now. The past was the past, and no force on Remnant could change that.

"What's done is done," Raven said as she looked at her maps. Soon Vernal would be faced with a choice. Jaune _or_ the tribe. She would need to watch her as much as she did not want to admit it Vernal was human and she was victim to the weak things caused emotions.

Vernal was not one to admit her emotions let alone talk about them. Her affections clouded her judgment and made her irrational when it came to Jaune she would need to be tested to see if she could make the hard decisions if pressed.

"She will be challenged just as he. They both need to be tested, their mettle has been strong before, but this will be the final test." Raven said as she put her maps together.

The plan was simple, through great effort and pain Raven had been able to acquire an Atlas bullhead. And the head of the SDC along with his young son would be speaking at a gala of sorts. All the wealthy socialites would be there, and she could see if Jaune had it in him to kill other humans.

Sure he killed Grimm, and he harmed _and_ injured other members of the tribe, but he never killed anyone before. He would need to be put into the heat of battle to see if he had what it took to kill another.

"If Vernal is in danger then he will," Raven said as she drew a line with her finger. The bullhead would take them to Atlas. From there they would attack fast and harsh. She would storm the area take several hostages and make Jaune choose.

She would tell him the Fang paid them to kill everyone here. But! If he could kill one, just one of the civilians the rest would all be let go. This was not a choice he would want to make. He would struggle and be pushed, but he would make the right decision there was no choice.

* * *

The bullhead was not a hard ride. Six hours in flight and now they were approaching the target it was time to move.

"We are making decent time, is everyone ready?" Raven asked her assorted men and women as they neared the drop site.

'Since this new can anyone tell me the plan? Or do I need to repeat it?"

"No mam."

"Excellent than Vernal, what is the plan?"

"Simple. We go in a steal from some rich people then leave."

"Fair enough. "

"Who are we stealing from?" Jaune asked sharpening his sword as Raven scoffed.

"Does that matter?"

"No. I was just curious."

"Well to sate your curiosity, we are stealing from some of the richest and most morally bankrupt people on the face of Remnant. Literal slavers and people who do things in the safety of mansions that would make me blanch. Don't feel bad about stealing from the Jaune. They deserve far worse."

"I see."

"Don't worry, it will be over with soon enough," Vernal said putting a hand on his shoulder. Raven noticed the gesture of affection but said nothing of it, soon the test would come and soon she would see if she saved her life or wasted two years…

* * *

"Everybody put your hands up," Raven said with a grin the people or the _parasites_ that fed on the blood of others called the elite were terrified of her. Rightfully so in fact, Raven had stormed the building from a back entrance, her men took out the guards along the way, and Jaune had much to her enjoyment killed without hesitation. Slicing the throat of one man quickly and fact that he was threatening Vernal surely had nothing to do with it not at all.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you will pay for this _woman!"_ A snide, condescending voice said as Raven turned to see a man in a pure white suit, hair the color of snow and crustal blue eyes glaring at her. Jacques Schnee glared death at Raven even without a weapon and Vernal holding a gauntlet to his neck he spat defiance Raven liked that in a man too bad he was going to die.

"I don't think I will do that _Schnee."_

"I will see you all _hung!"_

"You will not do much after your death," Raven said, and as much she wanted to scorn him Jacques took the threat of his death with a blunt face.

"Kill me if you wish, my company will survive.'

"Just be quiet and have your men pay the ransom." Vernal spat as the man honestly looked offended.

"I will _not n_ egotiate with terrorists!"

"Good thing, as you can see!" Raven said holding out her arms to the terrified gala inhabitants the room was already tense as hell. The dead rotting bodies of the guards or what passed as guards lay bleeding out their corpses still warm as the men herded the audience forward. Raven saw a thumbs up one of the men had gotten a news camera working and they were now broadcasting live to the world.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Atlas! I am Raven Branwen of the Branwen tribe, and I have been paid to come here and kill every last one of you.' There was a mute gasp and panic from the civilians as-

"You will die terrorist!"

"Thank you, _Mister Schnee!_ Your words are as encouraging as always. Now there is good news and bad news. The good news is the people offering to pay me have defaulted on their loan. That means I have no reason to kill any of you." Raven said as they almost! Looked ready to burst into tears of joy-

"But I am not one to waste an opportunity. Jaune."

Raven asked as the boy who was until now off camera walked forward his face set like stone as halfway across the world in a small house in Patch Summer Rose shot up in her face caught in a mixture of, _joy, fear_ and _terror_ at her son was.

"Jaune you have done well up till now, but I must ask you. Do you believe in yourself?"

"Mam?"

"I once asked you what your goal was in life. You told me it was to save people, is that still your goal?"

"Yes. I want to be a hunter.'

"A bandit as a hunter? That will never happen!"

 _Whack!_

"Shut it old man, but you are right. Jaune I thought we talked about this? You can't be a bandit and a hunter that's ridiculous."

"Jaune," Raven demanded stealing his attention as he fixed his _leader_ a stern gaze.

"I want to save people, mam."

"Good. You wish to save lives, tell me do you have what it takes to save lives? Are you strong enough to save people?"

"You trained me to be strong mam. I _know_ I am."

"If I told you I was going to kill everyone in this room what would you do?" Raven saw Jaune's face widen in fear his jaw fell open and-

"But the buyer _reneged!"_

"Stay out of this Vernal! Jaune, what would you do?"

"I.. I would do nothing mam. I can't beat you in a fight."

"Good you are smart at least. Then tell me what if I told you, that you could save them all?"

Jaune's eyes lit up as he instantly replied.

"I would save them!"

"What if I said you could save all but one?"

"All but _one?"_

"Jaune at one point in time or another all of these people have slighted or offended me in some manner. Whether hiring guards that have killed our people. Or insulting us on TV. I do not let that stand so while I am here I am going to clean house." Raven said clicking her sword open as Jaune winced.

"Mam please, they are civilians here."

"And you wish to save them?"

"Yes."

"Will you save them?"

"If you can give me the opportunity to do so and I do not betray Vernal, you or the tribe."

"Vernal, me _or_ the tribe? Your loyalty seems skewed Jaune. I am the tribe worry about betraying me above all others. Now here is what I will do. Jaune you once told me you would never kill a downed man?"

"There is no sport in that mam. If they surrender or are incapacitated why kill?"

"Then know this. I will kill everyone in this room but one before the night is over. Unless you right here kill him.' Raven said pointing at Jacques as both Jaune he and Vernal froze. Looks of horror their face s as-

"Raven! You can't!"

"Using my _first_ name Jaune? What happened to mam?"

"Mam! I know he might be bad, but he's captured!"

"His guards have killed our people Jaune. He deserves to die."

"The guards do! They killed our people!"

"He hired them to do so. He is just as guilty."

"We raid people mam! You said all life has a right to live! And if they defend themselves who are we to judge them?!"

 _"Boy?_ Are you defending me?"

"I don't know you, but I don't like executions!" Jaune hissed at the man in white who had a genuinely shocked look on his face.

"Then make a choice. You said you would save lives now here is the chance. As a reward for your loyalty, I offer you a choice. Kill one man or let dozens more die. None of these people are innocent Jaune. There is blood on every single one of their hands so make a choice. Kill one or let them all die."

"I won't kill him, Mam! He-

"Bring me, somebody!" Raven shouted as screams were heard as the men dragged a skinny man in a blue suit up. He had black hair blue eyes and skin as pale as snow and the frame of a coat wire. Raven hated him already.

"Please! I am the head of Schnee electronics! I can pay you!"

"Jaune last chance."

"Raven. Please-

 _Fisht!_

 _"AIEEE!"_ Raven sliced off his legs. No aura to protect him the man collapsed on the floor screaming. "My leg! Oh god! My leg! You bitch!" His words were, silenced when Raven took an arm the man doubled his screams blood flying everywhere as screams emerged from the hostage the camera zoom in on the bleeding dying man's twitching body-

"Raven!"

"One last chance."

"I can't! Please!" Jaune said tears in his eyes as Raven sighed.

"So be it." She took the man's head off in a quick display his body went still blood erupted like a fountain form his head as Raven kicked the body away.

 _"More,"_ Raven said the evening went on.

* * *

Four more died quickly. Raven made a habit of removing all the limbs from them before decapitating them.

Jaune screamed begged but did not attack her. He was loyal but just soft. He could not make the hard decisions. Come on Jaune! It's only one life! Raven thought killing the woman without a second thought, her head flew free from her body her green eyes in shock at her own demised. Her head landed next of all the others as she kicked her body away.

The crows was a muttering begging mess begging in money tears threatening to call down the wrath of Atlas or pay them all the Lien in the world Raven wanted none of it.

"Next." She said tiredly already as-

 _"NO!"_ Jacques yelled rage in his voice as Raven looked down and cocked her head. A boy was brought to her not a man a _boy._ He was young a few years younger that Jaune and looked just like-

"Whitley!"

"Father?!"

"Your son?" Raven asked taking her blood-soaked blade and pointing it at the crying shaking boy-

 _"Boy,"_ Jacques said his eyes locking onto Jaune as he held his glare. The man was still his breathing tight and controlled as he took a deep breath.

"Jaune was it? Is that your name _son?"_

"I... yes it is, why?" Jaune asked even more tears in his face as Jacques forced a smile on his lips.

"I don't know you boy, but I know people. You don't want this, you don't want any of this. This crazy bitch-

 _Whap!_ Vernal knocked him on his head as she smacked him with her gauntlet.

"Don't talk about the boss like that." The disquieted child said her limbs shaking as the man growled.

"She kills innocent people!"

"None of you are innocent, spare me, Schnee."

"She is threatening my son. Jaune. I do not know if you have siblings-

"I... I do... I have _ten_ sisters."

"Ten? Your parents must have been busy."

"I... what do you want sir?"

"Jaune. I can see your eyes. In my business, you need to know people. The eyes are the windows to the soul. You are a good man, I know that please kill me."

"Father!"

"Quiet son!"

"But-

"Silence! Jaune, please do not make me watch my own child die. I do not I can not live with that. Please kill me."

"Jaune he is offering himself."

"I! Sir you don't have to die-

"To save my son? I am not a good father but what man would I be if I let a child of mine die before my very eyes?"

"I...

"Jaune he wants to die-

"I can kill him-

"You will do _nothing_ Vernal! This is his choice and his alone! Jaune you have your options. Kill one or sacrifice dozens." Raven said glaring death into Jaune her crimson eyes boring holes into Jaune as he froze.

"I..."

"You don't have to gut me, boy! Just take my neck. That will be enough."

"I don't want to kill you! I want to save-

"Jaune. You can not save everyone. That is a fact. You cannot save every man woman or child. You are going to be a hunter yes?"

"I want to be one, more than everything."

"Than you have to know sometimes, some people will die. That is life, you can not save everyone, and sometimes you must let someone die. Please. Kill me with some kind of grace. Don't let me live with my son's corpse in my mind."

"Raven, please-

"Ten seconds."

"Raven!"

"Nine."

"Jaune!"

"I! I'll do it! I'll kill him!" Jaune shouted tears streaming down his face as he wailed. Raven nodded sheathing her blade as she nodded.

"Make this _quick."_

"I..."

"Raven was it?"

"What do you want Schnee?"

"May I say goodbye to my son?"

"You may, I see no reason to deny that last gift."

"Whitley..."

"Father..."

"I have not been a good father to you, I know this and I do not apologize."

"Typical." Ravne sneered as the man glared.

"I will not apologize for my life a Schnee never apologizes they do better. I can no longer do that. I.. I have so many things I want to tell you. But I do not have the time. When I am gone, Winter will inherit the company. I wanted it to be you, but you are not old enough."

"Father I don't want-

"You will need to be strong for your sister's son. Do not let them suffer alone."

"I don't want-

"Just... be the man you want to be. Don't let anyone else lead your life and please. Do not blame Jaune for this, the bitch of leader-

 _Whap!_

"What did I say?!"

"He is _not_ responsible for what happens. Jaune? Will you do the _honors?"_

"I don't want to."

"I know that Jaune but in life sometimes we do things we do not _want_ to do. Now, please. Make this quick." He said leaning his head back exposing his neck to Jaune. Jaune gulped his blade rising up to his neck as Juane shuddered. His sword shaking in his hand as he began to quake.

"I don't want to kill you."

"That makes _two_ of us.' The man said with a small smile.

"If I could-

"You can't."

"If there was any other way."

"You would do it now be quick. I want to die with some dignity." Jacques said as Jaune yelled taking his blade and slitting his throat.

"Father! _NO!"_ Whitley yelled as Jaune slit his throat he fell back choking sickening gagging noises filled the air as he drowned on his own blood.

Raven smiled a broad and wide grin on her lips as she did it. She got Jaune to make the hard choice.

He chose to save the majority at the cost of one, he could make the hard choices.

"Vernal. Jaune we are leaving." Ravne said the boy ran to his dying father and wailed he was not the only one to break as Jaune almost dropped his sword the boy crying for the world as the Branwen's _left._

* * *

 _"Lien?"_ Vernal asked her hard shaking rage anger, and something else unknown and hot in her veins shook as Raven nodded. She had dropped them off Jaune and Vernal on the outskirts of Vale. Both the teen's hok Jaune had spent the whole trip back crying.

"Yes. This attack as put us in the crosshairs of the world. You two lay low until then make a life in Vale until I call you and I will call. Make a home and life in Vale. You **will** survive." Raven said before tearing open a portal and leaving them.

Vernal stood dumbstruck Jaune was a crying whimpering mess she had a hundred thousand lien to her name, and for once she was alone...

No Raven, no tribe just her and _Jaune..._

"Vernal? What are we going to do?" Jaune asked tears in his face as-

 _"We_ are going to survive. Now let's go, I heard there is a _thriving_ underworld in Vale let's make some acquaintances and show them how a Branwen runs things." Verna said as Jaune nodded weakly as the two shaky teens made their way to the city walking towards the lights of Vale as they walked into the city and _away_ from the tribe...

* * *

 **AN: There it is! Raven proved a point! Jaune is almost _broken!_ The world knows he's alive! A MAJOR diversion happened with Jacques death! And the story goes on! Next time Jaune is in Beacon and well... he met some _friends_ along the way! Until next time! Branwen is next!**


	5. Welcome to Beacon

**AN: OK! Here it is! The next part of Reverse! The chapter is finally out and we get to see what Jaune and Vernal were up to in the next two years! Jaune's back in Beacon and he's met _most_ of his old friends! With the groups getting back and _some_ of his past loves still on the outliers let's see how things play out...**

* * *

"Take some extra food, I think you'll need it."

"Thanks, boss, I won't forget it."

"Sure you will Jaune get the hell out of here before Vernal beats your ass and takes you home," Junior said as Jaune sighed picking up a small box of food, his and Vernal's food for the weekend if they were unlucky and left the throbbing club...

* * *

A blaring alarm woke Jaune up, his eyes flickered the dull sounds of the early Vale city filled his ears, car horns and screeching brakes entered his mind he felt his body shake the goggles he wore on his head still gripped him, Beacon was coming, soon he would be involved with hunters and huntresses he had less than a day before he would be back in the life of a hero...

 _Thud! Thud!_

"Jaune! Let me in!"

"Coming Vernal!" Jaune yelled jumping off his bed the small box of food that had by some miracle not run out over the long weekend was still open small pieces of half-eaten chicken bones and old rice sprawled out of the small brown container and-

 _Thud! Thud!_

"Jaune! Open up!" Vernal demanded as Jaune groaned jumping over old clothes, spilled knives and other miscellaneous weapons, furniture and the occasional scroll charger.

"Coming!" Jaune said opening the door as twin sickly yellow eyes glared at him. Vernal stood arms crossed carrying several small boxes that smelled wonderfully.

"Out of the way!" Vernal said in her usual blunt tone as she bulldozed past Jaune walking into their small shared apartment.

"What took you so long? I was freezing my ass off!" Vernal hissed putting down a box of food and other items as Jaune shut the door sighing as he did.

"Sorry Vernal I was sleeping again."

"Did you have another nightmare? If you did you know you can tell me right?" Vernal asked her tone doing a one-eighty. Her sickly yellow eyes lost nearly all of the venom that they were famed for as she paused. Vernal was dressed in a different outfit, her old stripped jeans and jacket had been long forgotten cast aside after the incident in the Schnee gala.

The incident that put the Branwen family on the number one most wanted list and had put the two on a _very_ interesting point in the eyes of the world, neither hero nor villain. The two last children were being looked for by most of the world's police and it was a small miracle that they had stayed hidden in Vale so long.

"N-no... I didn't have a nightmare today. I just slept in." Jaune said averting his eyes, he had been having night terrors since the incident. The boy had woken up screaming time and time again and since the two were forced to share a single bed Vernal was often the one left to take care of him.

"Are you sure? If you don't want to talk that's fine but still, you should take some, you need to get the edge off your chest." Vernal said taking out a small rectangular box made with translucent pink material with several small white pills inside of it.

"I... I don't need any." Jaune said he did not like his medicine, even if Vernal had to work very hard to acquire it. The woman had to take double shifts at Juniors. Still clad in a small white blazer and tight jeans that she wore at her bouncer job.

"You sure? You are going to Beacon tomorrow if you don't take them with you, won't you panic?" Vernal asked taking out a small number of pills walking over to the sink still filled with filthy dishes now crusted with food debris from weeks before.

Neither of them felt like dealing with dishes and the sink was piled high with the old residue of meals past. Vernal sighed Jaune was not being cooperative, ever since Raven dumped them in Vale with over three thousand Lien and the simple instructions of survive it had been Jaune and her. Her tribe had shrunken from several dozen to just two. Jaune was all she had left and she was all he had left. She needed him and would be damned if he did not take care of his needs.

"Look just have two ok? I worked double and Roman paid for them." Vernal said as Jaune sighed.

"I can't sleep right when I take them you know? I get all tense."

"I know but it's better than you waking me up screaming in the middle of the night, now eat. You need to be on your best game for Beacon." Vernal said taking out the cleanest glass she could, a thin pink plastic thing that only had mingled food smudges on all sides of it.

Vernal poured Jaune a cup of water the pipes rusty groaned in protest and the water forced its way out of the pipe flowing into the glass as Vernal sighed.

If you told her a few years ago she would be living in a small one person apartment in Vale taking care of the least favorite person in her life and not only be taken from Raven, her tribe and overall way of life, or that the _least_ favorite person in her life was now the sole reason for her continued existence, Vernal would have laughed you off the face of Remnant, then stabbed you for wasting her time.

"I... I don't need-"

"I don't care drink," Vernal said putting the pills in one hand, and cup in the other.

"Drink. Or I'll make you." Vernal's tone brokered no argument, it never did. When Vernal said jump Jaune would jump, he need not ask how high she would probably have punched him in the neck for wasting her time.

"Fine," Jaune said taking the pills grimacing anticipating a night of fever dreams and a few days of a tongue drier than the Vacuo dunes. He swallowed the water down greedily as Vernal nodded.

"Good now come to bed you need a good night's sleep for Beacon and I'm tired as hell," Vernal said as Jaune swallowed.

"You finished?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jaune said walking back to the bed.

"Food on the counter."

"I know I bought some more Junior had extra and he decided to lend me some. The twins said hi, by the way, Melanie asked how you were."

"She did?" Jaune asked a faint blush creeping on his face as Vernal groaned.

 _"Please_ masturbate in the shower and wipe the disgusting look of your face. You spent six minutes in a closet with her, it does not make you a couple."

 _Not that she deserves you._ Vernal thought quickly as Jaune stammered. His face became beet red as he looked down.

"I don't do that!"

"Sure you don't and there is a ghost in our shitty house that likes to moan Melanie and Miltiades whenever you just so happen to be in the shower. _Right._ " Vernal said rolling her eyes as Jaune blushed even brighter.

"Vernal! Don't tease me!"

"Then stop moaning! I mean why are you even fucking masturbating! It's not like I'm sleeping in the same bed as you or anything you know!?" Vernal's words left her mouth before she could stop them over a year of pent up _desires_ rising in her as Jaune blinked owlishly.

"What? What does you sleeping in the same bed as I have to do with me not masturbating?" Jaune deadpanned honest curiosity in his voice as Vernal paused her mouth fell and if it could have hit the floor it would have made a hole in the floor two flights down. She stuttered her cheeks turning a rosy red as Jaune paused.

"Vernal? You are blushing? You have a fever?"

"N- no! I'm just allergic!"

"To what?"

"To _dumbasses!_ Now go to bed before I knock you out and drag you onto that damn bullhead myself!" Vernal hissed picking up a throwing dagger and chucking it full bore right into Jaune's head.

Jaune yelped! His aura deflected the knife in a wall of blue.

"Shut up!" Vernal yelped she actually yelped she did not growl mumble or hiss she yelped like a frightened schoolgirl her face beet red as Jaune paused.

"Ouch! Don't throw knives-"

"AH!" Jaune yelped his aura deflected the first knife the second landed cleanly in his shoulder, blood flew out from his wound as he jumped.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"I stabbed you, it is _supposed_ to hurt! Now get to bed before I stab you again! Stupid, dense idiot!" Vernal hissed as Jaune sighed taking the knife out of his shoulder tossing it out and focusing his aura healing his wound. The blood vanished in a moment as Jaune sighed tossing the knife to the ground landing in a pile of old used band-aids as he flopped down onto the bed.

"Night Vernal."

"Night Jaune don't forget to get up if you are not up I'll kick you out," Vernal said making Jaune roll over he knew she meant it if he was not up in time Vernal would toss him out of their window in the most literal sense…

* * *

"I got this, I got this, sword? _Check._ Shield? Check. Goggles? Check. Sweater? Check." Jaune said as the bullhead shook. He was grateful Raven and Vernal had done some things for his air sickness over the years.

Vernal had since arriving with him acquired pills for him. The pills did not work well with the sleep aids he needed to pick one or the other in a twelve-hour period. So far he picked air sickness vomiting on someone's clothes would be a poor way to start out any relationship and Jaune was in desperate need of friends.

"Not that I have much of those," Jaune said sighing loudly he was once again alone. He had not been truly alone since he ran away from his home. He left one abusive home to a loving-

 _Was it abusive?_ Jaune thought blinking once, he did not really know... at first he thought they were he told Summer his real mom that but now? Now he didn't know… His memories of his family were a blurred hazy mess, he barely remembered them he knew he had siblings sisters? He knew he had a lot of siblings and he knew that they were all older than him...

"They... they liked me?" Jaune asked out loud the boy based on instinct more than anything else tucked his legs up sitting in the far back of the craft. He did not know where to sit and the front seemed to crowd he wanted to blend into the back of the craft until he touched down.

Tucking himself up like a rack of luggage as he looked down at his feet. His shoes were oddly one of the few things about his attire that was new. The shone in the sunlight so bright that it hurt to look it.

Jaune took his blade out frowning at it he used to look at his sword the way Ruby would look at _Crescent Rose_ eyes full of adoration and joy, now? Now his eyes were mixed, the blade had saved his life more than once and it was his blade.

He _stole_ it. That Jaune knew as fact. He stole this weapon from his family, his abusive family yes. They had to be abusive why else would he run away? They were abusing him one way or another and then he left what else makes sense? Jaune thought as the craft shook. His body felt a shudder go through it, something was wrong, something was _very_ wrong. He gripped the hilt of his blade as he glared down at the floor.

 _They were abusive they had to be why did I go if they were not? What did they do to me? Did I have a beating every week? Was I underfed? Summer found me starving but I had not eaten in weeks. Mainly due to running out of food. Maybe they kicked me out? Yeah! That makes sense my family kicked me out and I had no food. That would explain why I left with so little of it…_

Jaune thought, rationalizing his words to the back of his head as the ship finally made landfall.

 _"Welcome to Beacon Academy for Hunters you are all the future of our planet please watch your step."_ A dull monotone voice said as Jaune nodded smiling once as he waited for the throng of people to clear out.

 _Always go last_. Vernal's warnings stuck clear into his head as he followed the last student out of the ship and into what he knew was the first day of his destiny.

* * *

Ruby Rose was not having a good day, she was not having a good last few years. The loss of the love of her life this early in the timeline had put a serious downer to her mood.

 _I was so close! Why didn't I rush him in the bullhead!?_ Ruby crushed the thought in an iron boot. Jaune was not dead... that news should have made her elated but he was beyond her reach. Raven, Yang's bitch of a mother who abandoned her as a child, had taken him and he was probably in some shitty bandit camp in the Mistral countryside right now.

 _That means I might have to fight him later on. I'll have to knock him out and overpower him. Well after I kill Raven._ Ruby reasoned flowing out of the ship she had lost whatever part of her kept saying act innocent, she was done, her lover gone, her one tether to this timeline for the moment out of her reach Ruby focused her all into her training.

She had grown much stronger the year and a half of thinking Jaune was dead forced her to become stronger made her evolve. _Bloody evolution, that's what you were always on about right Raven?_ Ruby thought bitterly when she saw her, Raven was getting a gut check by _Crescent Rose._ A high caliber long ranged-

 _"OOF!"_ A voice said as Ruby saw a pair of crystal eyes flash and for a moment she wanted to cry…

* * *

"You dolt!" Weiss was over the moon.

"Watch where you are going, princess!"

"She's not a princess she is a Schnee."

"Finally! Some recognition!"

"She is also known for a family with shady labor practices and questionable worker rights."

"Why I never!" Weiss said fighting tooth and nail to not hug her idiot of a leader and the moody cat faunus then and there. She loved both of them to death and it almost made her cry to see them again.

"Well, we showed her!" Ruby said already knowing Blake would be gone her friend vanished as she sighed it was already time for her to get up but no blonde-

"Ruby? You need some help?"

"Sure Jaune I-"

Ruby paused her jaw if it could have fallen would have bounced off her gut as Jaune stood above her a pair of loose brown goggles on his face as he smiled.

"Need some help?"

* * *

Ruby's world _snapped,_ her body seemed to snap out of existence her body seemed to freeze in place and her eyes went wide as dinner plates, her breath became labored Jaune was there! Jaune was here! Alive in one piece and-

 _"JAUNE!"_ Ruby shot up like a lightning bolt hitting Jaune right in his chest. Jaune rolled Ruby hit him like a bullet from her gun, _Crescent Ros_ e now fully developed on his back she had obviously been busy in the three-plus years since they had been separated.

"Ruby!?" Jaune asked surprised that she was even happy to see him, hadn't he risked his own life to well... toss that life into the jaw of a monster Grimm? Ruby wasted no time pressing her lips to his Jaune's eyes widened the last time he felt any pair of lips on his was in a small tight closet in the back of a bumping night club.

His hands acted on instinct alone wrapping around Ruby's waist and pulling her to him her silver eyes full of hunger and need. She forced her lips to his not letting him get a second of air forcing a vacuum seal effect on the two before-

"Jaune!?" Ruby shouted not believing this Jaune was here! Just like in every other timeline! Jaune made it to Beacon! He was here helping her stand up!

"Hey, Ruby! I... I didn't think that I would see you-

"You idiot! What were you thinking!?" Ruby screamed tears falling from her own face her cheeks puffy and red, she glared daggers at Jaune her nails digging into his skin.

"I don't know!? What are you talking about?" Jaune tried to deflect but failed miserably.

"I'm talking about jumping off a damned bullhead into a fucking deathstalker! What were you even thinking?"

"That I was trying to protect my family?" Jaune offered the words died on his lips as Ruby gave him a look that could melt steel.

 _"Protect!?_ We were on an evacuation transport! What the hell were you thinking!?"

"That I was buying you all time to get out?"

"What!? Why are you so stupid! I'm going to kill you! Mom is going to kill you! Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in!?"

"Trouble?" Jaune asked a hint of true fear running down his back images of an angry Summer even put an angry Raven to shame as glaring silver eyes locked down onto him.

"YES TROUBLE! If they were not on a hunting trip right now they would be here to spank you till you can not walk! I'm texting her right now!" Ruby hissed taking out her scroll her fingers moving at a blistering pace making Jaune balk.

"Wait! Don't do that!"

"I already did! When they get back into scroll range you are in so much trouble!"

"I! I didn't mean to!"

"Save it! Uncle Qrow will be here soon enough he will have words for you as well and-

Ruby paused looked Jaune up and down an odd frown crossed her face.

"I... Jaune? _What_ are you wearing?" Ruby asked as she was momentarily put off by the angry outfit Jaune had on. Jaune was in an odd outfit and it hurt Ruby to look at.

His shoes were a sharp painful white that looked like they had been shined less than an hour before, fancy dress shoes that looked far too impractical for a hunter in training.

"Where did you get that?" Ruby asked eyes trailing up his pants a pair of crisp white slacks with golden buttons on them. pulled up to a three-piece top with a pure white blazer, a two-part inner dress shirt, and tied together with a blood red tie? Jaune's outfit looked _off._

It was smooth in most places but took odd sharp angels that made the tips of the shirt and pants look jagged almost like a knife's edge.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked looking himself up and down now knowing what Ruby was talking about.

"I mean... what the hell is that?" Ruby asked gesturing to the nearly all-white outfit that in her opinion looked wholly alien on her lover brother.

 _Lover brother? Careful Ruby we don't believe in interfamilial relationships we are not Blake..._

"My outfit? Why? It's what I wear." Jaune said not sure what was that wrong with his outfit. It was the same thing he wore almost every day he had to leave the apartment. His shoes, slacks, suit it was the best outfit he had, it was the only outfit he really had. The rest of his clothes where tattered old ripped jeans messily stitched together with Vernal's questionable, if not critical, sewing skills.

His tattered jeans, battered combat boots, and bunny hoodie were in his other bag delivered before. He needed to split his outfits carefully and he had gone with this his business outfit for his first days.

First impressions matter Jaune you only get one chance to make a good and, besides the suit is the one that is bulletproof. Jaune thought as Ruby looked like Jaune had grown a second head.

"Ruby?"

 _There is something off... something about Jaune is not right... I don't know why but he looks so... different but at the same time familiar? Why do I want to give him a cigar?_ Ruby thought as for some reason Jaune looked like someone she knew?

 _Who the hell do I know that is in all white?_ Ruby thought before shaking her head. That did not matter! Jaune was back her brother was here and she had just single-handedly saved this damned timeline!

* * *

 _"Dolt!"_ Weiss said fighting back her smile. Oh, Ruby, you are just the same as you always are! Weiss thought a smile breaking her face before she frowned, she wanted to stay behind to wait for Jaune but... Jaune was not there... Jaune would not be there in this world. He was somewhere with Raven of all people. That rogue women bandit raider murderer who had made her love kill her own father in front of her youngest siblings own eyes.

The loss of her father was... _hard_ to wrap her head on for Weiss, she was never close to her father and she never wanted to be. He was a cruel calculating man that cared nothing for the rights of those who worked beneath him and he was the type of man that Weiss wanted to loathe. But... he was dead, not the first time he had died not even close.

Jacques had been killed in almost every timeline Weiss had the unpleasant misfortune to live in. Either killed by Fang terrorist, corporate in fighting or even when she was most vindicated one of RWBY or the surviving members of JNPR. Those timelines while chaotic and short-lived were very _satisfying_ for Weiss to live in. As she walked into the Beacon courtyard she wished that she could say something…

Something to Ruby, Jaune or hell even to Whitley... The boy had been in weekly therapy since the incident he had been in a state of shock for two weeks refusing to drink, eat and unable to sleep. With her mother unable to even rationalize what was happening and greedy sharks closing in eager to tear her family to pieces her sister had stepped in. Winter had become the new head of the SDC.

She gave up her specialist training to be a CEO. While that was not what she wanted for her, or Weiss that is, it was a sacrifice she made willingly…

 _Winter is not in the military, that is going to impact us after the fall,_ Weiss thought, shaking her head. Winter knew what it was like to fight, to battle she was an expert tactician and fighter.

With her in the business side of the company, Weiss had no idea how that would affect her. Two years with no training from Ironwood _. That is not going to end well. Winter needs all the training she can get._

The loss of her sister as a specialist would be considered even worse now that it meant Winter might not be at Beacon for the fall which meant that she would not be fighting with Qrow that meant that Ruby might-

"Stop," Weiss said forcing her mind out of a self-destructive loop. She needed a clear head for this, the timeline had sent her for a loop she needed to roll with it.

Jaune was probably not going to be in Beacon she had asked Winter to look for him but with her now running the SDC doing her best to reform it into something resembling the company that she thought it could be life was pulling her in every direction and she could only do so many things at once.

"She's just human, same for me," Weiss said pushing on carrying her luggage and rolling her eyes.

"Still when I find you Jaune you are going to take responsibility for deflowering me."

 _Well, at least Ruby and Weiss are here. I just have to find Yang, I swear if she makes a pun when I see her-_

 _Stop. You are not here to be friends with them. With Jaune probably not going to Beacon you need to up your game. Find Ren, Nora or Pyrrha. You can't let RWBY form they will all die if it happens I know it hurts but I would take the lives of NPR any day of the week if it meant keeping one of them alive._

Blake thought, tucking her head darting forward as she prepared for a long day...

* * *

"So you lived in the city?! For two _years!?"_ Ruby looked ready to punch Jaune in the face, and Jaune had a slight feeling that if she did it might hurt. Might.

"Yes?"

"And you didn't call!?" Ruby was two seconds from knocking Jaune's block off that or breaking her hand.

"I! I didn't think to call you!"

"You didn't think!? You had two years! What were you thinking!? You could have called, me Summer, Yang dad or even Uncle Qrow! Why didn't you!?"

"I was busy! I got a job!"

"A job!? A job!? You got a job and did not call home!?"

"When you say things like that I sound like the bad guy!"

"You are the bad guy! You are also stupid! And impossibly dense!" Ruby said pouting stomping her foot before shoving his own scroll back into his arms.

"There! I just gave Uncle Qrow, Mom and Dad your new number! Uncle Qrow will call you tonight! Be ready to take that call and when mom and dad are back in Scroll range!? I don't want to think what will happen to you then!"

 _Thank Oum that you are not hurt! I don't know what I would have done if you died! Who am I kidding? I know exactly what I would have done when you died, I've done in hundreds of times before and if I don't get this right I'll do it hundreds of times again._

Ruby gulped this was a miracle and a curse, on one hand, Jaune was alive! Safe and sound with a very snazzy suit and goggles armed with _Crocea Mors._

He looked like he was healthy if not skinny. _He has not been eating well not starving but not healthy either. I'll need to keep an eye on that, if I partner with him I'll make sure he eats double._

The word partner brought a lump to Ruby's throat she had convinced herself that she would go for the closest to the original timeline this run since Jaune was either dead or long gone she needed to focus on what she had…

Not that Ruby planned on succeeding, a world without Jaune was not one she wanted to live in. This was supposed to be a run where she went all out killing Cinder either on sight or close enough and consequences be damned! But now that Jaune was here?

 _This makes things complicated! I just wanted to kill Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury then be killed by whoever the hell comes after me when the Fang attack, die and restart my next run with Jaune! But he's here! Now I have to account for his safety! Do I become his partner? Do I let JNPR form? How do I gently let Pyrrha down when she falls for him!? This is complicated!_

"Ruby? You look stressed." Jaune said looking at his struggling sibling who glared at him before reaching behind her back and pulling out her weapon.

"I have this!" Ruby said going for the classic approach shock and awe.

Showing off her baby _Crescent Rose_ to Jaune. He balked taking three steps back but nodding.

"So it's finally done? Cool! I have mine!" Jaune said showing off his blade and shield-

"Of course you have your own weapons, I know your weapons I was there when you brought them into our own home! You have been using them for over eight years, I just finished mine the other day!" Ruby hissed as Jaune sighed he knew his sister was right and arguing with her was probably a lost cause.

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"Of course you are sorry! Now come on we need to find Yang I'm sure she will just love to give you a welcome back hug!" Ruby said with a sadistic smile as Jaune was sure that Yang's welcoming of him would be anything but friendly.

"Are you sure she wants to meet me?"

"I know she does! She will love to beat you!"

"Beat, you mean meet right!?"

"I said what I _said_ ," Ruby said dragging Jaune off as the boy whimpered.

* * *

Blake was curious it was well past the time when Ruby would have come over to ask her to talk. Blake had prepared her rejection speech well. She had done it hundreds of time before and this time would be no different.

 _Be quick, be firm, be decisive and be rough._ Blake thought reading the story of a man with two souls, a good book even on her four hundred and twenty-sixth re-read. As she read her book Ruby was taking her sweet time-

"Jaune?!" Blake's ears shot up both pairs her head shot up so fast and at such a rough angle she thought it would snap! As she saw him Jaune her Jaune was alive and well in Beacon-

"Yang-"

 _"IDIOT!"_ Yang yelled as she decked Jaune in the face, her eyes glowed a bright red as she punched Jaune to the floor he hit the ground with a wet _whap!_ Sliding back and if Blake's mouth could have, it would have hit the floor and made a crater. _Yang hit Jaune, Yang's hitting Jaune, Yang's hitting Jaune!?_ Blakes mind raced a thousand times a second as her cat eyes went wide.

 _Yang hit Jaune!? But why!? What did he do to her!? He should not even know her what the hell-_

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I'm sorry sis!"

 _Sis? Did... did he just call Yang sis? As in sister?_ Blake's eyes went wide as dinner plates every hair stood on end on her body something was wrong here something was very, very wrong. Jaune was not related to Yang no way-

"Yang! Don't hit him too hard!" An adorable voice said as Blake breathed out.

Ruby to save the day-

"Leave some for me and mom!" Ruby said kicking!? She actually Jaune in the shin?!

 _Back off!_ Blake thought as-

"Sis! Come on! It was a mistake!"

 _Sis!? You are not their brother! You have seven sisters! Don't you know that!?_ Blake's head hurt her brain throbbed as she saw Jaune laid flat by Yang. Her best friend duffed Jaune like he was nothing, putting him on the floor in one solid punch!

"Yang?!"

"IDIOT! You absolute moron! What in the hell is wrong with you!?" Yang was not just angry she was downright enraged. Her eyes bleed fire and she looked ready to break something or in this case someone.

"I can't believe this!"

"I can explain!" Jaune said doing the one thing you did not want to do when Yang was furious. He waved his flag as Yang charged like a bull.

"You damn right you _will_ explain! Now come on! I'm taking you to get a damn leash!" Yang said dragging Jaune away as Ruby followed on her heels Blakes jaw had long since left her face and was halfway to the floorboards as she winced in confusion.

"What's happening!?" Blake finally let her confusion burst out of her mouth as she saw the _impossible_ happen.

* * *

Jaune spent the next night trapped between his two sisters neither Ruby or Yang would let him go now he was up and about to eat breakfast. Sneaking out of the constrictor-like grip of Yang and Ruby was not an easy task and his years of sneaking out of his shitty building to go see Melanie on many moonlit nights barely gave him the dexterity to pull it off. He powered himself up with memories of a green eyes pale beauty waiting for him by the dumpster under the AC unit of his home.

A string of memories that often ended in him staring into emerald pools of starlight and being pressed into a wall on the alley behind his home. Even if those memories were fleeting small moments of happiness in a sea of drudgery Jaune felt his heart rise in his chest, the smooth feeling of Melanie's skin the warm touch of her lips, like hisses of raindrops in the night sky.

As he walked Jaune sighed he needed to eat, he needed to explain to Ruby and Yang that he did not mean to harm them or himself. Qrow had sent him a very long text that night he did not bother to read it he knew he was in trouble and nothing was going to stop that.

"I guess I'm just screwed," Jaune said as he sat down, the person he sat next to was a loud ginger girl waving her arms with a massive stack of pancakes talking to a boy with black hair with one line of magenta in it.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Jaune asked as the loud woman turned to him pools of teal that shimmered like broken jade locked onto him.

"Sure can! I!" The woman eeped once her hands falling over her lips a massive smile split her face as she began to do a small dance? She did a small dance shaking with joy in her seat as she grinned wider than Jaune thought was humanly possible.

"Thanks, my name-"

 _"Jaune!_ " The woman said smiling ear to ear, Jaune paused she guessed his name before he even said it. _That's strange._

"Yeah that's my name, how did you know?"

"Uh, cause I'm awesome! _Duh!"_ The woman said grinning like a fool as Jaune felt an odd warmth flow from the woman she was like a small battery forced into a human form.

"I'm Nora! Nora Valkyrie!" The woman proclaimed as she poked to her chest that was not covered as a small heart shaped hole allowed the front of her breasts to push out of her shirt as Jaune gulped.

"Hey, there Nora, nice to meet you."

"Sure is! Hey, you know what Jaune you are a good looking guy!"

"What? I am?"

"Sure are! You know, do you like redheads?"

"Redheads? I think?"

"Good! Wait, I mean bad! You do not think you like redheads, you _know_ you do! I bet you can find the love of your life here! I bet there is some tall green-eyed redhead woman ready to sweep you off your feet! You just have to be your lovable self and you will have all the blonde babies with green and blue eyes that your heart can handle!"

"That... that is oddly specific," Jaune said not fully sure what Nora was talking about only knowing that she seemed _friendly_ … Very friendly…

"Precisely! I know what I am talking about! Now oH! OH! You have to say hi!"

"Say hi? To who?"

"HIM! Your new best friend! Say hi Renny!" Nora said as Ren gulped despite his supposed mastery of emotions he never did this part well.

He never interacted well with Jaune on the first time of their reincarnations.

"Nice to meet you Renny? My names Jaune! Jaune Rose!" Ren felt a stab of pain in his gut a dagger in his chest, it took everything he had to not see blood on Jaune's neck, his chest filled with Cinder's daggers, his gut opened my Emerald's blade, he had lost his brother in all but blood in so many ways.

So many time he had died for him so many failures for Ren to save someone who he was stronger than. He choked down a gulp of air that felt like he had swallowed a boulder.

"Nice to meet you Jaune, I am Lie Ren."

"Hey-"

"GOOD! Now that you two know each other you are now the best of friends!"

"Nora no offense but I just met Ren I don't know if he wants me to be his friend-"

"Nonsense! I said you two are friends so you are now the best friends of all time! I expect you two to have regular slumber parties, exchange diaries like a pen pal and have three manly bonding sessions a week to work out! And send me the sweaty photos!" Nora said as Jaune's jaw dropped she was an... eccentric woman…

Not bad just very, very, _very_ energetic.

"I see well if you would have me as your friend then I would be more than happy to be your best one," Jaune said as Ren smiled an oddly pained expression came over his face.

"I would like that very much..." Ren said as he fought down a tear that ran down the side of his face-

"What the hell are you wearing?" Nora asked as she finally saw Jaune's _unique_ fashion sense and-

"Did you say, _Rose?"_

* * *

"Hello... Weiss..." Pyrrha fought back her urge to strike the heiress Weiss was a good person, deep, deep, deep down.

 **"Deep down? How deep are we digging?"** The voice in Pyrrha's head said as she winced.

 _Weiss is our friend we just had to look for her better personalities!_

 **"How far are we going to look?"**

 _We have to dig..._

 **"If we dig anymore we are going to hit** _ **oil.**_ _"_ The voice said as Pyrrha groaned.

"Hello, Weiss, well you know my name."

 _How did she know my name? She never called me by name before? Maybe I should be more friendly?_ Weiss thought unsure how to deal with Pyrrha in this timeline. She knew that Pyrrha despised being on a pedestal but maybe this time she would-

"Hey, there tall read and beautiful!" Both girls heads turned with such a speed that it was a miracle that they did not tear off their necks. A six one blonde with a pair of goggles and a jagged scar on his cheek approached smiling widely while silently _screaming…_ Jaune had found the goldmine! Two beautiful women-

 _What about Melanie?_

 _She was more of a friend with benefits._

 _But we said we loved her._

 _She also broke up with us._

 _Fair point._ Jaune thought as his voice fought with one another.

"Hello!" The redhead said the tall near amazonian like woman gave him a look that could melt blocks of ice. She was tall with hair like blood eyes green like Melanie's.

 _Great here we go projecting._

"My name is Jaune Rose!" He said he had not forgotten to call himself Rose with Nora and Ren his new best friend if Nora was to be believed.

 _I wonder why she likes me?_

" Hello Jaune- did you say, Rose?" Both the redhead and the beautiful! Girl in all white, and blue said. Both looked at Jaune like he had grown a second head. They stared at Jaune like he had just spit on their dead grandmother and kicked her tombstone for good measure.

"Um yes? That's my name! Jaune Arc Rose! Who are you two?" Jaune asked doing his _BEST._ To not say, Schnee. He killed her father that girl should hate him! The fact that no one seemed to notice him was a miracle inning of itself. His life in Vale was an easy one and he was used to being unknown-

"Rose? Did you say, _Rose?_ Why did you say, Rose?" The redhead said glaring down at Jaune like he had affronted her.

"Because that's my name?" Jaune answered as honestly as he could his name _was_ Jaune Arc Rose after all...

"No, it is not!" Weiss said as she and Pyrrha froze both shared an odd questioning look as Jaune gulped.

"Look... I don't know if I offended you but I'm sorry? I didn't mean to offend you." Jaune said blushing as both girls took a step back before stepping forward surging at Jaune like a school of piranha and him a helpless chicken.

 _Rose? Rose!? Like Ruby!? When was he related to her!? I am her partner she would tell me if he was a relative!_

" _Rose? When the hell did he tie the knot with Ruby_?"

 _He did not!_

" **That's what you say, looks like it's back to the box with him don't forget to feed him three times a day."**

"I will not put him in the box again!" Pyrrha shouted at the top of her lungs. Both teens paused Jaune and Weiss looked at Pyrrha with wide eyes as the blinked owlishly at her.

"You will not put who where?"

"What box?" Jaune asked his eyes wide as saucers. Jaune took two steps back, hands falling to his blade as Pyrrha began to panic.

 **"The box we sometimes will stuff you inside, until you die a painful horrific death."** The voice said as Pyrrha fumed panicking as-

"I'm going to go..." Jaune said Pyrrha and Weiss panicked.

"Wait! Don't go!" Weiss said starting up, she had decided to up the ante in this timeline, Jaune was back! Alive and well and if he was stronger one look at him showed that she needed to implement team SJRN Sojourn. The strongest team she could make.

Her, Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha. That was her strongest team she did not like doing that because it always had Yang and Blake die early, not as fast as Ren but still, she needed to prevent death. And if this timeline was going to be a bust which she still thought it was she needed a lot of firepower.

"I... I don't like being pushed-"

"JAUNE!" A far, far too familiar voice said as a storming blonde with red eyes rounded a corner.

"Sis!"

"Sister!?" Weiss and Pyrrha both shouted incredulously. Yang gripped Jaune by the arm pulling him close to her as Jaune smiled.

"Yang!"

"Where did you go!? I was looking everywhere for you! Ruby, I found him!"

"I'll kill him!"

"Wait! Um! I met these two girls... they are bothering me." Jaune whispered younger sibling instinct kicking in Yang's gaze shot up promising pain in levels that whoever was foolish enough to bother her family would not even be able to comprehend.

Yang gasped before pausing. Her eyes went wide crimson red becoming _slightly_ orange before settling back to crimson.

 _Pyrrha, Weiss. They must have bothered Jaune somehow, don't let it get to you, they are friends_. Yang thought, choking down feelings as she coughed.

"Look, I don't know who you two are but leave my brother be. Ok?" Yang asked before pulling Jaune away the sounds and squawks of Ruby filled the air as Pyrrha and Weiss looked ready to blow a gasket.

 _"SISTER!?_ Since when!" Both of them shouted at once as once again life seem ready to rip out their carefully compacted plans and shit all over them.

"That... that's new." They both said as the two times travelers unaware of the other began to walk away...

 _"All Beacon students please report to the launch zone."_ The PA said as Weiss and Pyrrha walked on shaky legs.

* * *

"You will all need to work out your landing strategy on the fly," Ozpin said as he looked to his new crop. A good yield this year, a silver eye, Summer's child, Raven's daughter, a Schnee a champion and a runaway boy who was very, _very_ far from home.

"Sir what does that mean?" The boy Jaune Rose, or Jaune Arc as he was really called asked as Ozpin grinned the first twang! Of a student flying off into the air filled his ears as he grinned.

"It means what I said Jaune now I would suggest that you hold on tight," Oz said as Jaune screamed being flung into the air.

"Sir... is it wise to not tell Juniper and Nicholas about their son?" Glynda asked his second falling in place next to him.

"Don't you mean should I not tell _Summer?"_

"I already sent her and Tai a message, Qrow is on his way here as we speak to and I quote beat the little shit so hard he won't think of doing something that asinine again."

"Qrow was always one with words."

"I know," Glynda said pinching her nose.

"What will we do sir?"

"We wait and see who _survives..."_

* * *

 **AN: OK! And that is done! Another chapter of Reverse! In this one Jaune's back in Beacon, the girls ur seeing some _discrepancies_ in the timeline, Jaune has a new last name, and he is dressing _very_ stylish... He's had some _new_ role models and now it's time for him to strut his stuff! The Emerald forest Arc is next and we get to see all the chicanery of the teams bonding and maybe... We get to see some of Jaune's _family_ in the next one... Anyways! That's all for Reverse! New commission fic out next so look forward to that! After that is Love Struck so until then? Have a good day...**


	6. The first fight

**AN: Ok! And! We! Are! _Back!_ Here we go! Another day another chapter of Reverse! in this one Jaune meets his _new_ friends and learns that maybe his partner is _not_ someone that he wants to get close to! The other RWBY, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren start to see mix-ups in the timelines! A number of inconsistencies are lining up and the many girls and boy realize that there might be _more_ at work as the timelines start to converge and things begin to kick-off, in full force!**

* * *

Jaune _never_ liked heights, not when he was a kid and not now.

" _AHHH_! Help me!" Jaune screamed as he was tossed into the air like a stone on the pond. Jaune had barely gotten used to limited bullheads when he was still with the tribe. Vernal had helped him them but now? He somewhat doubted that Vernal would be of any use to him.

"Someone!" Jaune screamed as he was hurled in the air his body twirling like a pinwheel before-

 _Thud!_ Something some kind of spear!? Hit him in his hoodie, making him scream as he was pinned to a tree.

 _"Thank you!"_ Jaune yelled at whoever had saved his life as he looked down.

"How am I going to get down?" Jaune asked as his legs kicked fruitlessly in the air...

* * *

 _Dammit_! Ruby thought as she saw Jaune get pinned by Pyrrha.

"This is not supposed to be happening!" Ruby shouted as she ran forward. She was not supposed to let Jaune get with Pyrrha! She was supposed to be his partner in this run!

"Dammit! I was too shocked with Jaune's return to think clearly! Wait! If Jaune is in the tree then that means." Ruby said her leg acting on instincts her legs pushed into the ground making sure to dig deep into the dirt just in time to avoid colliding with-

"Eh? Where's Weiss?" Ruby asked usually she was supposed to run into her right here and she would yell dolt! At the top of her lungs, but for now, Weiss was not here? The area was _empty_ and there was no screaming heiress to scream at her.

"Weiss? Where are you?"

"I'm right here." Ruby spun on a dime Weiss was behind her ten paced form where she should be.

"Weiss!"

"Ruby..."

 _Dammit! I was trying for Jaune, but I was too distracted with Pyrrha! Weiss sighed she had made mistakes in the past but Jaune not being her partner was one she often did not make easy._

 _I had him but... what happened in the locker room? Why did he act like that? He moved like he was scared of us and what was wrong with her?! Pyrrha is never that awkward when talking to people! She was talking like she had someone else in her head! What was with that talk about us!? And keeping Jaune?_ Weiss, shaking her head.

 _Enough. Be that is it may, Jaune is with Pyrrha now, and I am with Ruby. Great._

"Rose," Weiss said trying and failing to keep the smile that spread across her face. She really could not help it. Ruby was her best friend and trusted leader. When she made her new team, she often made _sure_ to get Ruby on board.

 _Me, you Jaune and Pyrrha are the best team that had ever been. No other combinations had been just as efficient as that one._ Weiss gritted her teeth before letting go of her anger.

 _That's all there is to it. Nothing more can be done. Ruby is our partner, not Jaune. Deal._

 _"Rose."_

"Weiss! You are my partner!"

"So it seems... let's get going I guess? We have Grimm to kill."

"What? You want to go kill Grimm?"

"Yes? I assume that you do as well? I mean we are in a hunter academy after all. What do you think we should be doing?"

"I... I mean! Arent' you going to yell at me? You know maybe run off pouting compelling that I'm not good enough to be your partner and go look for someone else?" Ruby asked as Weiss paused, raising one eyebrow.

 _How did you guess that? Ruby is never that attuned..._

"That was a very _specific_ answer Ruby... why would I do something like that? I just met you and the rules specifically said that I have to be the partner of whoever I make eye contact with."

 _And that is you. The only way you could know that I would or did do that was if you have been in the past... no that's impossible. I'm the only one with this curse._ Ruby would have told me by now if she was time traveling. No way she could keep that kind of knowledge secret.

"I! I mean yeah! Totally! That makes sense! Haha... haha... I... let's go kill some Grimm ok! _Partner_?" Ruby asked as she began to do mental loops.

 _What?! Why is Weiss not running away by now! She was going to run away. I could see Jaune first! He could be my partner, and then Juniper could be acting! Why is she so mature!?_ Ruby thought as she nodded dumbly.

"Ok... I'll follow your lead." Ruby said as Weiss nodded.

"Good. Follow me, and let's see just how bad this initiation is going to be." Weiss said as she felt something pull on her.

 _Something is not right here. This repeat does not feel right. Something is off, and I am going to find out just what it is._

"Oh! Weiss! I know how about we talk! I mean, I want to know my partner!"

 _Maybe learn how she lost the stick in her ass._

"You wish to talk?"

 _That sounds like Ruby but not now. She should be shyer unable to talk to a complete stranger that she has just met. She should be a stuttering mess right now. Not looking me in my eyes. What's gotten into her? When did she learn to grow up?_ Weiss thought as Ruby smiled...

* * *

"Hello! Please! _Anyone_! _Someone_!? Well, I guess I have to do this right..." Jaune said as he took a deep breath and shoved his blade into the tree.

"Here goes nothing!" Jaune said as he pushed his body off the tree. Jaune let out a scream!

His goggles took a few hits of the tree's he fell to the floor of the Emerald forest landing with a thud! Rolling on the ground as he sighed.

"Ok! Now to find who owns their spear-

"Hello!" Green eyes said as Jaune gulped.

"I... you?" Jaune asked as the last person he wanted to be his partner showed up. The girl called Pyrrha... Jaune did not know who Pyrrha was, but she rubbed Jaune the wrong way. His instincts told him to put as much distance between her and him as possible, and if Raven and more Vernal had taught him anything over the years, it was to trust his instincts above _all_ else...

"So! Jaune! Tell me about yourself!"

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! What's going on!?_

"I... my name is Jaune Rose..."

Rose!? That is not his name! Why do you say that your name is Rose!?

"R-rose? What do you mean, Rose?"

"I mean Rose? That's my last name... why?"

"I! Since when!"

"Since I was _born_?" Jaune said eyes narrowing he did not know why Pyrrha seemed to be obsessed with his name, and he was not a fan of it.

 _What's her problem?_

 _That is not his name! What is he talking about!?_

"So! Jaune how about you follow me! I'll keep you safe from Grimm, ok?" Pyrrha asked winking at Jaune pushing her arm down, showing him a bit of her cleavage.

 _No more shy Pyrrha! I am wasting no time-_

"I can watch myself. I'll let you go first, but I'll be close..." Jaune said backing off and putting backing distance between him and Pyrrha as she groaned.

 _What am I doing!? He does not like me! What did I do!?_

 **You might be coming on a bit strong. His stalker who wants to kill me senses are probably going off like a bomb.**

 _Will you be quiet! Jaune is not thinking that!_

 **You sure? He blushed at our chest, but he is not looking at it anymore. Usually, he would have his eyes locked onto us after that. Somethings up, he is** _ **not**_ **picking up what we are putting down.**

"I know that!"

"Know that? What?" Jaune asked frowning Pyrrha had been muttering silently for some time the beautiful but weird girl who Jaune was already regretting having to spend four years with gulped once blushing as she shook her head.

 _"Know nothing!_ Nothing! I know nothing!"

"You know nothing? I find that a bit hard to believe you are in Beacon after all."

"I! Well I didn't mean I knew everything! But I just mean that..."

"What?"

"I don't know what I met. Please ignore what I just sai."

 **Smooth**.

 _Shut up!_

"Well... ok? I think..." Jaune said backing up taking three steps back as Pyrrha wanted to bash her head on a _rock_.

 _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What am I thinking!?_

 **I do not know, but you better change your tune, or you are going to have to put him back in the** _ **box**_ **if you want some Jaune loving.**

 _I am not going to put him back in the box! I mean he would look cute-_

 **That was a joke.** The voice said a tone of worry in its usually sarcastic belittle tone.

 **Don't... don't tell me that you were** _ **actually**_ **thinking of doing that were you?**

 _No..._

 **You know you were** _ **never**_ **any good at lying... but really I don't think that we should put Jaune back in the box... those realities never end well for us or anyone... but mainly us let's keep him** _ **free range.**_

"Will, you not _hiss_?"

"Me?"

"I... not you Jaune I mean-

A gunshot filled the air as Pyrrha was just glad to be given an out from her awkward situation.

"Ah! Our comrades are in danger! let's go!"

"I ok! Let's help them out!" Jaune said happy to have something to do other than talk to his, slightly intimidating partner.

 _Maybe she is just awkward? Maybe she just needs time before I can grow on her?_ Jaune thought as he and Pyrrha began to run off towards the sounds of gunfire as Jaune felt a dark shadow falls over him.

 _Something about her is not right. Partner or not she's giving me a bad vibe. I'll keep her at arms reach for now._ Jaune thought as he narrowed his eyes on Pyrrha she said she was, but that was now in jeopardy.

 _I wonder how friendly you are?_ Jaune thought as he chased his partner, never letting her get behind him as he ran.

* * *

"Hah! That's another one for me! Damn, I am good!" Yang said as Blake winced.

Dammit! Why her!? Why Yang!? Why did I get paired with Yang!? She is the worst person for me! I love her! She was a sister to me! Blake cursed her luck this reset was already a lost cause.

 _I should just run off from Beacon. Deal with the Fang in Vale and kill Cinder when she came and just fucked Jaune as soon as I caught him in Vale._

"You know what I like you, Blake!"

 _And I love you._

"That's good? I guess." Blake said going to neutral tone, not letting Yang pick up a hint of emotion in her body.

 _She can't read my mood; she's not that good to know me by now._

 _Oh keep up that act kitty cat, I know you don't know it, but I can read you like a book!_ Yang thought as she began to follow her partner Blake.

"So! Tell me a bit about yourself, Blake! You got any family?"

"A mom and dad," Blake said as Yang sighed.

"So a mom and dad, huh? Sounds like someone else I know who had a mom and dad too."

 _Oh boy, she's moody. This is going to take a while to work out. I guess I need to try harder!_

"Well, I guess you and the rest of the human species have something to talk about! I have a mom and dad too, you know?"

"Joy."

"And I have an adorable little sister!"

 _Ruby is adorable I will give her that. And I hope Summer died well. I wish I could meet her, you make her sound amazing._

"And I also have a cute little brother!" Blake paused her cat ears went ramrod straight in her bow as she paused. Blake's head turned on a swivel as Yang smirked

 _Gotcha. Yang always gets her cat._

"Brother? Did you just say you have a brother?"

 _No way did Summer and Tai have another kid!? Wait if that's the case and Yang has another sibling does that mean Summer is alive! If Summer is alive the to go. Think about it! She was supposed to be an amazing huntress, and if she is alive, then this can be a massive boost!_

"Yup! Sure do! I got a _cute_ baby brother!"

 _He must have just been born! I can't wait to see him!_ Blake thought as her chest began to beat as the faint sense of hope began to rise in her heart.

"I hope he is adorable."

"Oh, I think he is! I'm sure you would love to meet him!"

"I would like to... when do you think that I can?"

 _Maybe if I visit Patch-_

"Eh? Probably today. He's out there somewhere. Now that I think about it." Yang said as Blake paused. She turned to Yang and frowned.

 _A baby in a combat field? That makes no sense!_

"Wait they let a baby in the field?!"

"Eh? A baby? Jaune's eighteen."

"Jaune?!" Blake shouted as Yang paused, her eyes narrowed.

She sounds like she knows him... how?

"Yeah... _Jaune Rose_ , he's my younger brother. My mom Summer adopted him when he was little. He's lived with us since he was like five? Or something why?" Yang asked eyes narrowed as she glared at her partner.

 _You seem interested... since when did you care about the younger brother of a total stranger? If he was a baby maybe, but you should not give a damn about Jaune._

 _Jaune?! Jaune is Yang's brother!? No, it has to be something else, what I saw last night had to be something else. I know that he can't be her brother... He just can't!_

"I... what does Jaune look like?" Blake asked as Yang smirked.

"Hah! Tall, the boy, is lanky. I think he is around six feet, broad-shouldered blonde hair blue eyes-

"Kind expression. Never tells a lie."

"Yeah... that's exactly like him. How did you know that?"

 _No really... how did you know? You don't even know who Jaune is. Let alone his personality. That is something only I should know or Ruby..._

"I! Your brother... does he know how to fight?"

"He's in a hunter academy so...yeah? Why would he not know how?"

 _That's strange Jaune didn't know how to fight in the first run, but I think he would have learned by now. I mean he did live with her for that long..._ Yang's eyes flashed red before she forced calm.

 _Calm down, you can beat your mom to a pulp later for now? Let's talk to our cat._

"So, Blake, tell me! You are asking about my brother so much what are you interested?" Yang asked smirking she knew Blake was not into boys that much. She was barely into Sun-

"What?! No way! I'm not into him! I don't even _like_ guitars!" Blake shouted as Yang froze her eyes widened in shock as she paused.

"How do you know about _El Diablo?"_

* * *

"Pyrrha! I'm telling you that we are not going down the right path! There is a _Deathstalker_ in here!"

 _How!? How does he know that!?_

"Jaune there is no Deathstalker in here! Just follow me!" Pyrrha said with her torch in one hand.

 _How does he know about the Deathstalker!?_

 **Hell if** _ **I**_ **know. I know he was in the fucking Branwen camp but that probably did learn a thing or more.**

 _But a Deathstalker?! Why can't he just listen to me! Just shut up and let me save you!_

 **I do not think that Jaune need's saving, to be honest.**

"Pyrrha! We should not be in here!"

 _What is wrong with her!? She beelined for the damned Deathstalker cave!? Does this woman have a death wish!?_ Jaune thought, shaking his head.

"You are going to get us hurt or _worse_!"

"Jaune just humor me! I made the torch." Pyrrha said holding the torch up as-

Jaune saw the glitter of gold and acted without needing to be told.

"Behind me!" Jaune yelled as he dived forward, he saw the deathstalker stinger flying down and pushed Pyrrha out of the way.

"Jaune?!"

 **Oh hell.**

"Get down!" Jaune yelled, pushing Pyrrha to the side blocking with his shield as the monsters stinger, pushing him out of the cave as for the second time that day Jaune was tossed into the air...

* * *

"You know if you had just asked I would have killed you _smoother_ ," Ren said yanking out the fang ripping the King Taijus's own fang out of its body. He sighed, he ripped it out with a plop! As the monster died, he hears the leaves shuffled as a pair of teal eyes fell in front of him.

" _Boop_!" Nora said, booping his nose as he smiled.

"Hello, Nora."

"Heya Ren! You ready to make a Mistral girl and a blonde doofus fall in love?"

"I wish to see our fearless leader as much as you. Let us be off before-

A scream filled the air as they heard a girl screaming.

"That sounds like him."

"Our fearless leader is in trouble! We must save him!" Nora said as Ren smiled.

"Well then let's find our leader and see if you can play matchmaker."

"Oh, is that a challenge?! He will be using her thighs as _earmuffs_ in a month!"

"That... that is a bit extreme, but I do think we can make something work," Ren said as he walked forward, Nora landed next to him a manic glee in her eyes.

"Oh yeah! Let's break some legs!"

* * *

 _"Help me!"_

"Jaune!?"

"Jaune!?" Blake and Yang yelled as Jaune landed in front of them.

The love of their lives and apparent younger brother landed groaning.

"Ow... that hurt..." Jaune said as Yang smirked.

"Hey, there, bro! How the hell are you!" She asked, picking Jaune up, squeezing him, forcing him into her chest as Jaune gagged!

 _Hah, I bet you love this, you always loved this when I did it to you in the future._ Yang thought as Jaune blushed.

"Yang! Please! Air!"

"What you don't like your big sister hugging you?"

 _You would like it better with my shirt off, huh?_ Yang smirked as Jaune was let go panting he fell back as Blake? Blake caught Jaune before he could hit the floor, wrapping him up in her arms.

"Jaune! Are you ok?" Blake asked, rubbing Jaune's head as he blushed.

"Y-yes?! I am Jaune Rose... who are you?"

"Blake... Blake Belladonna." She said, rubbing his head, her fingers, gripping her knight's shoulders.

 _He's so much more muscled than usual, I wonder how he got like that?_ She thought as Jaune blushed.

"Hey! Ok I know he's cute, but that is my brother I don't like strange women holding him. Not even my partner." Yang said growling as-

 _Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Now._

"You _dolt_!"

"Right on time," Yang said as Ruby fell.

"Jaune! Yang! Help me!"

"Ruby!? Jaune yelled, jumping up running diving barley catching Ruby as she fell.

 _My knight!_

"I got you, sis!"

"About time! Thank you!" Ruby said kissing Jaune on his cheek. He blushed as-

"You _dolt!_ You left me!"

"Ahh! Jaune can you save Weiss!?"

"I got her!" Jaune said leaping out barley catching the beautiful-

 _She's gorgeous._ Jaune thought as he caught the heiress as they both fell as Jaune landed under Weiss. She seemed to grind her waist down on his neck as Weiss smirked.

 _A taste of what is to come. When you finally agree to serve your queen._

"My _hero,"_ Weiss said smiling as she got up Jaune blushed as-

"Nora!" A boy's voice yelled as the ginger ran in riding an Ursa!?

"Is she rising an Ursa!?

"Yup." All the other girls said at once not even phased by Nora's antics.

As she ran the Uras panted and died disintegrating as she smirked.

"Aww! It's broken!" She said leaping off landing in front of Jaune saluting.

"I present to you! Relics!" Nora said, giving Jaune a castle Relic as he paused.

"Thank you?" Jaune said as he took it. As soon as he did, there was a bang! The woman Pyrrha landed next to him. She landed as the Deathstalker burst out of the clearing.

"Jaune! You are alive!"

And not in the box! For now.

Will you not!?

"I am.. but-

"Great! The _gang's_ all here! Now we can all die together!" Yang said as Jaune sighed. The were surrounded on all sides by powerful Grimm; it was time for them to have a fight.

"Ok! Everyone stick together! I think we can do this!" Jaune said as he gulped and prepared to make a decision that would either save or get everyone around him killed in one way or another...

* * *

"Team _Juniper!_ Lead by _Jaune Rose!"_ Ozpin yelled as Jaune paused.

"Me?"

"Yah! Jaune is the leader!"

"I think you are the best choice."

"I'm so happy!"

"Thanks? Jaune said as he really did not think he was the best choice. Hell, he thought just about anyone else was a better choice than him. He did not do much really-

"Team _RWBY_! Lead by _Ruby Rose!"_ Ozpin yelled as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah! Ruby!" Jaune yelled as Yang hugged their sibling. Jaune smile das Ruby was namer her own leader.

As the teams, celebrated Jaune let out a sigh.

"I don't know why I am the leader. I don't think I did much." Jaune said as for once all of the teams agreed that Jaune did the most out of anyone hell. This was not the Jaune of the first run or the many, many since.

Jaune was always average in skill. Not terrible but not great, he was the literal average Beacon student that got in on Ozpin's charity and was able to stay in on his own accord but this Jaune? This Jaune was nothing like that one.

Jaune had taken command from the very second of the fight! As soon as the Deathstalker roared he attacked.

"I got this!" Jaune yelled, running at the monster he ran so fast all of his friends were shocked. Jaune usually screamed, oh hell! When he saw the beast, he didn't just run at one!

Yang _barely_ had time to yell Jaune! Before Jaune had broken into a dead sprint heading right at the Deathstalker and sliding his shield under the monster.

Jaune ran with his shield sliding under it. Using it as a pulley dragging himself under the monster and gutting it from below. Jaune smiled as he slid out from the monster killing it in one _smooth_ motion!

Y _eah! Just like Vernal taught me!_ Jaune thought as he slid out from the monster. It gave out one last pitiful roar before he turned to the Nevermore.

"Jaune!" His sister yelled he heard the anger in Yang's voice.

"Sorry, sis!" Jaune said as he spun to the Nevermore.

The monster apparent irritated at the death of its comrade screeched a warning as he let loose a spray of feathers.

Jaune blocked it with his shield the feathers almost ripping it out of his arms and threatened to tear his arm out of his sockets in the process.

"Jaune!? What are you doing!?" Yang yelled as Jaune smiled.

"I'm going to kill that thing! I just need a way up!"

"Leave it to me, bossman!" Nora? Jaune thought her name was said as Nora launched?! She launched herself up with her hammer slamming next to Jaune as she smirked.

 _"Get on!"_

"Get on what!?"

"Your _shield!"_ Nora said as Jaune's eyes widened like saucers. He took a second to get the shock out of his eyes as he nodded.

"Ok! I'm with it!" Jaune said as he saw through Nora's plan. Crazy as it was it could be worse! Or by that Jaune meant that it literally could not be worse be it sounded like it was going to be fun!

"Jaune! I don't know what you are doing but I forbid it!"

Weiss? Yelled Jaune had no idea why she thought she could order him around. She was a _stranger_ to him and there was a Grimm to kill!

"Jaune I will tell mom!" Ok, that was Ruby and that threat was real.

 _Summer is already mad at me but! An injured Ruby will make it worse!_

"Ok, Nora you ready!?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Ok! Batter up!" Jaune said, running at Nora jumping on his shield, Nora took her hammer and slammed it onto it! Her hammer crashing onto his shield, sending him flying up into the sky!

"Jaune Arc! You are dead you hear me?!" Weiss screamed as Jaune paused.

"Arc? How did she know that?" Jaune thought as he shook his head, he needed to focus, or he was literally going to be a piece of roadkill.

"Jaune Arc! You are going to get it!"

 _Blake?_ Jaune thought as he narrowed his eyes, he slammed into the monster's feet. He crashed into the base of the thing digging his fingers into the feathers and gripping them for dear life!

The monster let out a screech as Jaune grunted, he slowly pulled himself up as he heard the screams of Jaune! Followed by off-handed threats of wringing, his neck filled his ears.

"Sorry guys! I got to do this!" Jaune said as he climbed the monster's legs. He used the thick, surprisingly soft and delicate feathers as handholds. Swinging himself up as the grunted.

"Ok! I made it!" Jaune said as he ended up on top of the monsters neck. The thing roared at the top of its lungs. Its screech filled the air making Jaune wince as he felt his ears bleed.

"Ok! I get it! You don't like me! Well, the feeling is _mutual_!" Jaune said as he jammed the blade right down into its neck! The thing screeched as Jaune's blade cut deep. Slicing down into the spine of the, making it _screech!_

"Ok! I got this!" Jaune said as the monster fell. It dropped like a rock falling down like some kind of black meteor. The beast screamed the entire time as Jaune hacked and slashed, cutting as deep as possible, making sure to rip out its throat as Jaune grunted.

 _"Well_! Here! We! Go!" Jaune said as finally! Through extreme effort, cut the things head off! The monsters head flew off as Jaune sliced it clean through! As he slicked it off, Jaune yelled out as they _plummeted_.

"Hey, guys! I _killed_ it!" Jaune yelled right before Blake? A shadow fell on him as a black mass came and yanked him off of the monster as the thing slammed down into a crater as Jaune barely survived...

* * *

 _And all I got was a you idiot! Form Blake._ Jaune thought as he walked into his new room. His team Juniper was not _that_ bad.

Well besides Pyrrha. She is definitely not someone I want to get to know more. Jaune thought, his instincts told him to stay away from her and Jaune knew better than not to listen to them.

"Ok _team_! Well, that was a good first day! I hope we can have many more of them!" Jaune said in his best leaderly voice. He did not know how to lead, let alone what was expected of him by his team, but they seemed nice.

"As you say, leader! We kicked _but!_ "

"We were quite efficient if I do say so myself."

"I think we were quite grand! In fact, if you want Jaune, I can help you train! Later on! We can make a schedule and-

"I think I am fine Pyrrha... I can find training from someone else..." Jaune said backing off of Pyrrha a nervous look in his eyes.

"I... I see! Well, maybe we can train later?"

He does not need training... he is not our Jaune.

You say that, but I know he is! He is my Jaune! I know it!

"I... sure we can do it later," Jaune said as he looked down to his scroll. He flopped to his be das he had one message form Qrow.

"Oh great this is going to be terrible?"

"What is?" Ren asked as Jaune sighed.

"Just family."

"Ruby?" Nora asked as Jaune sighed.

"No... worse." He said as he opened the message.

 _Jaune! You little shit! Holy hell you are alive! I can't believe it! I mean this is a miracle! I don't know how you made it, but you did! I can't believe that you survived! I'm glad as hell but what the fuck where you thinking!? Jumping off that bullhead like that! You could have gotten yourself killed! I think you will wish you were! Summer just learned you are alive and thank Oum she is out of scroll range on a mission. I barely got that info to her, and she is less than pleased. She is going to wring your neck when she gets her hands on you! But until that happens and your neck is snapped... I'm glad you are alive kid... I missed you..._

"You to uncle," Jaune said as he closed his scroll.

"I'm going to bed.. ok?"

"Yeah..."

"Sure thing!"

"Goodnight." Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren said as they all thought the same thing.

 _Did he just say, uncle?_

* * *

On the other dorm, the team leaders sighed. They knew that Jaune was different. Jaune was not the same slight under trained adventurer, he was strained strong and powerful...

 _He can't be the same._ Blake thought as memories of a carefree knight were replaced by a hardened and skilled survivor.

 _He is still our brother._ Ruby and Yang thought as Weiss paused.

 _No matter what he is my Jaune and one way or another, I will make him mine_ again... As the four went to bed they _tried_ to be happy to have the team back but inconsistencies added up.

 _How did Blake know about El diablo? She never even saw his old guitar let alone know its name!_ Yang thought as she tucked herself in her mind drifting in conspiratorial thoughts. As Yang went to be Blake eyes her partner warily.

 _How did she know about El diablo?! Not even I knew that for a few loops! Even if Jaune was adopted I doubted he brought his guitar with him! Though he did have it in Beacon... but still! She knows more about Jaune then she should... I don't think she's telling me everything but then again... we just met... this is why I hate RWBY._ Blake thought as she turned to got to bed... Her eyes shut as she growled. _How the hell now why did Weiss call Jaune Arc? How would she know? SDC influence? Connections?_ Blake thought as she went to sleep as Weiss and Ruby smiled.

Both of them rather content with how things turned out.  
 _Yay! Weiss is actually nice! She is like Weiss after the breach! I can make us so much of my time! This is amazing!_ Ruby thought as she smirked drifting off into sleep.

 _Well, this is not the team I envisioned but it ocudl be worse. Ruby is capable as a leader and surprisingly more mature, Jaune is more skilled than he has any right to be. Though I need to train him to break the more reckless aspects out of him but besides that? This is almost perfect._ Weiss thought as she shut her eys and all of RWBY went to sleep, as the danger had passed for the _time being..._

* * *

 _Well at least this time I didn't die._ Twin eyes flickered, the night was young people had not come yet and so far it was looking like-  
"Hey! You coming! If you hurry we can get some ice cream! Don't give me that look _our_ blonde idiot won't be killed that easy! I know you wanted to get to him before he go there but come on! We got things to do people to make unalive and shit to take from people who worked their asses off for it ok?"  
 _I know! I'll be there soon!_  
"Good. Now let's get the hell out of here. Bad enough we got the others to deal with. Let's just go home..."

* * *

 **AN: OK! And we are Back! Another chapter of Reverse! Done! In this Jaune is back on JNPR! The timelines are _mixing_ and well things are going to get rough! And well let's just wait and see where this goes... thanks for waiting! Next chapter up? _Sometime_. Untill then? _The Apprentice_ is next...**


End file.
